At First Sight
by ashly815
Summary: Nathan Scott fell in love with Haley James the moment he saw her, but never did anything about it becasue she was with Damien West, and also becasue his bestfriend Tim Smith was in love with her.eventually Naley and Brucas with a little of Jeyton
1. Information

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Here's what you need to know:**

**Haley James**: Senior at Tree Hill High, daughter of Keith and Karen James, owners of Karen's Café. Haley works there with her bestfriend Brook Davis. Haley is currently dating Damien West. She is very smart and is a tutor. (Kind of like season one attitude with season three look)

**Brooke Davis**: Senior at Tree Hill High, parents are never around. Works at her best friend's mom's café. Currently not dating anyone. (She's just like on the show, a little less boy crazy and very loyal to her best friends)

**Jake Jagielski**: Senior at Tree Hill High. Best friends with Brooke and Haley, and secretly has a crush on Peyton Sawyer.

**Nathan Scott**: Senior at Tree Hill High, son of Dan and Deb Scott, twin brother to Lucas Scott. Best friends with Tim Smith, and Peyton Sawyer. Very quiet, keeps to himself. (He's hot we all know this, lets give him a season four look, not the long hair though, he's also kind of like Lucas when the show started)

**Lucas Scott**: Senior at Tree Hill High, son of Dan and Deb Scott, older twin to Nathan Scott. Best friends with Tim Smith, and Peyton Sawyer, but has a thing for Brooke Davis, even though she doesn't know. (Let's give him his season four look, and just like Nathan he is like he was in season one, but he will be a little more outspoken than his brother and also very protective of him.)

**Peyton Sawyer**: Senior at Tree Hill High, daughter of Larry Sawyer. Best friends with the Scott twins and Tim Smith.

**Tim Smith**: Best friend of the Scott twins and Peyton Sawyer, and has been secretly in love with Haley James, his father died right after the Scott's moved to Tree Hill. He is currently living with his step mother.

**Rachel Gattina**: Whore of Tree Hill High, what can I say.

Haley James lived in Tree Hill her whole life. She is the only daughter of Keith and Karen James. She has been best friends with Brooke Davis ever since they were four years old. They met Jake in middle school, and ever since then they do everything together. Haley started dating Damien West during her junior year; he is the captain of the football team. She is very sweet, and nice to everyone, and tutor's people well because she is really smart.

Nathan and Lucas Scott moved to Tree Hill about ten months ago, when their father Dan Scott got offered partner in a large law firm. Their mother is a nurse who is currently working at Tree Hill Memorial. They are both very quiet and keep to themselves; the only people that they really talk to are Tim Smith, Peyton Sawyer, and their parents. They are both very smart, and well read. When they first moved to Tree Hill, they went for a walk on the beach, he saw Haley and for him it was love at first sight. Here it is ten month's later and he still hasn't even said one word to her. Let's just say that's about to change.

These people all know of each other, but they don't talk. They stay in their own circle of friends. They also are not the popular kids like on the show. They just keep to themselves and stay around their friends. For now there will be no basketball, and cheerleading, I might add it in later.


	2. Blind

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley**: _(measuring her stomach)_ You know, I think I am actually getting fatter by the minute.  
**Nathan**: I hope so.  
**Haley**: You are just saying that to make me feel better.  
**Nathan**: No, I'm saying that because the bigger you get, the taller our son's going to be.  
**Haley**: So it's alright if I look like a weeble wobble as long as our son can dunk a basketball?

_**Blind**_

"Haley, you're going to be late for school," Karen called out to her daughter.

"I'm coming, mom," Haley yelled from upstairs. A few minutes later she walked downstairs.

"Your dad is changing the oil in your car now," Karen told her daughter. Haley walked up to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Love you," Haley said as she started for the door, "I'll see you after school at the café for my shift."

"Love you too, Hales," Karen called out as her daughter disappeared out the front door.

"Daddy, are you almost done, I don't want to be late, Brooke is going to kill me," Haley said walking up to her father.

"Yeah, baby girl," Keith said as he finished up and put down the hood.

"So you ready for your trip," Haley asked her father.

"Hales, I don't think that your mother and I are going to go, we just don't want to leave you alone."

"Daddy, I'll be fine," Haley said. "I'm 18 now. I can take care of myself."

"I know that sweetie, that doesn't mean that we don't worry."

"I love you for worrying, but don't, go and have fun," Haley said hugging him. "Bye, daddy. Love ya." Haley said getting in to her car and driving away.

"Bye sweetie," Keith said waving to his daughter.

Haley drove to her best friend's house to pick her up for school. She honked the horn and waited for her friend. Brooke Davis ran out of the house and into the car.

"Jeez, tutor girl, I thought that you weren't coming, why are you late," Brooke asked.

"My dad was changing the oil, Tigger," Haley laughed as she drove out of the drive way.

"So did you finish your calculus homework?" Haley asked looking at her friend. She knew that Brooke had trouble with it so she helped her. She was tutor girl after all.

"Yes, did you?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"Of course, Brookie," Haley said laughing as they drove in the parking lot of Tree Hill High. They got of the car and started to walk towards the quad.

"So what did you and your loser boyfriend do yesterday?" Brooke asked smiling. She hated Damien, and didn't think that he deserved Haley.

"Just went to the movies," Haley answered. "What about you?"

"Worked my ass off at the café while you watched a movie," Brooke laughed. "Your dad came to see your mom though." Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tigger, what did I tell you about thinking about my dad that way, ewe," Haley said slapping her.

"You know that you love me," Brooke said laughing.

"I do, but leave my father out of your thoughts B. Davis," Haley said. They walked up to their usual table to find Jake waiting for them.

"Hey, Jake, you missed me," Brooke said sitting next to him.

"Brooke, you know that I always miss you," Jake said smiling. "Hey, Hales."

"Hey, Jake," Haley said. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Me too, sorry that I had to miss movie night," Jake said apologetically. They all got together once a week and watched a movie.

"It's okay, we just watched the Notebook," Haley said smiling.

"Again!" Jake said laughing.

"Don't laugh, Jakey, are we will make you watch it again," Brooke said laughing as they heard the bell ring for homeroom.

"Well, see you ladies for lunch," Jake said walking away.

* * *

The school day had gone by fast. When Haley left she made her way to her mother's café.

"Hey Melinda, where's my mom, I thought that she worked tonight?" Haley asked as she got ready for her shift.

"She said that she had some packing to do for her trip," Melinda answered. "So it's just you and Brooke closing."

"What time do you get off?" Haley asked.

"Seven," Melinda said walking to take someone's order.

With that Haley went to work waiting for Brooke to arrive.

"Tutor girl, sorry I'm late…." Brooke said walking into the café.

"No need to suck up Tigger, my mom's not here," Haley said laughing.

"Well, when you put it that way," Brooke said giggling as Haley threw a towel at her.

"Just, get to work, hooker," Haley said. Both girls started laughing as they got to work. Hours later the café had died down. They were behind the counter doing their homework, when the Scott twin's walked in and sat at their regular booth.

"It's your turn, tutor girl," Brooke said pointing at their booth as they sat down.

"Fine," Haley said slapping Brooke playfully as she walked to their booth.

"What can I get you guys?" Haley said holding her order pad and a pen. Lucas looked at her and then started to talk.

"Two burgers, two fries, and two cokes," he said smiling at her as he handed her their menus. She smiled before she walked away into the kitchen with Brooke following her.

"Did they do it again?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Brooke, you do this every time they come in, it's no big deal," Haley said as she placed their order.

"Well, I think that it is," Brooke said folding her arms on her chest.

"Shut up, and go get the guys that just walked in," Haley said as they walked back to the counter. Brooke walked over and took the guys order. On her way back she smiled at Haley as she walked past her.

"WHAT?" Haley asked.

"Nathan Scott is gawking at you again," Brooke said walking into the kitchen.

"He is _not_," Haley said following her into the kitchen turning slightly as she saw his blue piercing eyes watching her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"He was too, he could have burned holes through you," Brooke said laughing, making Haley blush. "Here's their order." Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Brooke Davis you never stop," Haley said walking away with their food. Brooke just laughed at her friend. Haley walked to their table putting their food in front of them.

"Two burgers, two fries, and I will be right back with two cokes," Haley said smiling and walked away not noticing the blue eyes following her every move.

Before she made it behind the counter two arms wrapped around her spinning her around.

"Damien, put me down, I'm working," Haley said laughing. Brooke just rolled her eyes and turned her head, smiling at what she saw when she did turn.

"Okay, baby I'll wait until you get off," Damien said kissing her then going to the table with his friends. Haley got two cokes and walked back to the Scott twins and noticed that one of them was gone.

"Something wrong with the food?" Haley asked as she placed the cokes down.

"Um no…my brother just lost his appetite," Lucas said smiling as he pulled out his wallet, he threw the money on the table and walked out. Neither on of them had touched their food. Haley walked back behind the counter.

"That was weird," Haley said looking at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"They didn't even eat their food, they just left," Haley said.

"I know why," Brooke said smirking.

"I'll bite, why?" Haley asked.

"Well, Nathan was watching you like he always does, when your ass of a boyfriend picked you up and you started laughing, any who he just watched for a minute and got up and walked out," Brooke said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah okay, that makes sense," Haley said sarcastically.

"Whatever tutor girl, just because you chose to ignore it, doesn't make it not true," Brooke said smiling and she stuck out her tongue. "You are _so_ blind."

"Whatever, Tigger," Haley said walking away to Damien's table.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be Nathan's point of view.**


	3. I Can Feel It

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones. **

**Quote's of the day: **

**Sawyer**: _(About Jack)_ Oh happy day, here comes Dr. Giggles.

**Jack**: Okay, now give me the gun.  
**Kate**: Are you going to waste another bullet?  
**Jack**: We'll still have 13 more to shoot each other with. Come on.  
**Kate**: Fine. You have a better angle than mine anyway.  
**Jack**: Oh, that's going to be your excuse when I make the shot?

* * *

"Boys', you're going to be late," Deb called out to her sons.

"Coming mom," Lucas yelled. Nathan and Lucas made their way downstairs.

"I made breakfast," Deb said as they all sat at the table. "So what book are you reading, Luke?"

"Julius Caesar," Lucas said smiling at his mom.

"And what about you, Nate?" Deb asked looking at her youngest son.

"The Great Gatsby," Nathan said taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Where's dad?" Lucas asked.

"Trial started today on his big case so he's at the court house," Deb said. "He told me tell you two to have a great day, I won't be home until my shift ends at midnight so you'll have to get dinner on your own."

"Its okay, mom. We will just go to Karen's Café," Nathan said smiling. Lucas just started laughing.

"What's so funny, Luke?" His mother asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said looking at his brother. "We'll just grab dinner at the café. Let's get going are we will be late."

"Love ya, mom," Both boys said at the same time walking out of the house.

"Love you, too," Deb said to both of her son's as they got in the car and drove away.

They drove to school and sat in the quad waiting for the bell to ring. Lucas noticed his brother staring at the girl he always watched.

"Are you gonna actually talk to her today?" Lucas asked laughing as he turned to look at the girl.

"Shut up," Nathan said not letting his eye's move from Haley's body. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Dude, I'm just saying we moved here what over ten months ago, and you still haven't said one word to her," Lucas chuckled.

"For your information, I'm going to do it tonight when we go to the café, I'm going to ask her to tutor me in history," Nathan said seriously. Lucas burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Sorry, Nate it's just that your one of the smartest people I know," Lucas laughed.

"And," Nathan said smirking. "She doesn't know that."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Lucas said as he punched his brother's shoulder.

"You should be, I have a history test that I plan on failing today," Nathan said smiling. "I will ask her after we eat dinner."

"Yeah, I bet you don't even talk to her," Lucas said laughing.

"Hey, losers," Peyton said walking up to them. "Where's Tim?"

"He's sick today, I think that he has the flu," Nathan said. Peyton noticed Lucas pointing at Nathan and laughing. She then knew what he was doing, and she only said this because Tim was not around.

"You should just go talk to her, Haley is a really sweet girl, she won't bite you," Peyton said noticing that Nathan was watching Haley. She and Lucas started laughing as he got up and walked away when the bell rang.

* * *

The day went by quickly and Nathan watched Haley every chance that he got, they weren't in any classes together so it was hard. When he got home he did his homework, and watched TV until Lucas was ready for dinner. He was really nervous. They left and were on their way to the café.

"Hey, Nate, are you okay, your hands are shaking," Lucas asked his brother.

"Just nerves," Nathan said.

"Nate, you don't have to do this you know," Lucas said.

"No Luke, I can't hide forever, I want to, she's worth the risk," Nathan said.

"You never even talked to her," Lucas chuckled.

"I fell in love with her the moment that I saw her, you remember the day don't you, Luke?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Yeah, little brother, I remember," Lucas said.

_Flashback_

_It was their second day in Tree Hill, and already they missed home. Lucas and Nathan decided to sneak out of the house so they didn't have to help unpack. They made their way around town, when they saw a beach. They decided to check it out. They made their way down the shore line with the waves crashing at their feet, after thirty minutes of walking he saw her. He stopped walking at the sight of her. She was in nothing but a light purple bikini, her long honey blond hair was down, her skin was the perfect tan color. Her smile made him go weak in the knees. He heard her laugh at something the brunette girl was saying. The sound of her voice made his heart pound in his chest, and butterflies erupt in his stomach. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen._

"_Erath to Nathan," Lucas yelled waving his hand in his brother's face._

"_Huh….sorry," Nathan said not looking away._

"_What the hell are you zoning out on?" Lucas asked._

"_The most beautiful girl in the world," Nathan said. "I think that I'm in love."_

_Lucas turned to see what his brother was staring at when he saw the two girls. He thought that the brunette girl was hot, and knew that his brother was talking about the other._

"_Whoa, Nate, she's beautiful," Lucas said. Nathan turned to his brother with an angry face._

"_No way! I saw her first," Nathan said._

"_Relax Nate, I think that she's already taken," Lucas said pointing at the boy picking her up and running with her towards the ocean. Nathan felt his heart stop beating._

_End Flashback_

They arrived at the café, before they got down Lucas looked at his brother.

"What about Tim?"

"Luke, I'm just asking her to tutor me," Nathan said knowing that Tim would hate him if he knew that he was in love with Haley. That's part of the reason he didn't talk to her. They walked into the café and sat at their regular booth.

"She's walking over here, you ready," Lucas asked his brother. Nathan just stood there frozen in place at the sight of her.

"What can I get you guys?" Haley said holding her order pad and a pen. Lucas noticed that his brother was not going to talk so he ordered for him.

"Two burgers, two fries, and two cokes," he said smiling at her as he handed her their menus. As she walked away Lucas started laughing.

"I think that she's falling in love with you already," Lucas chuckled.

"Shut up, Lucas," Nathan said.

"Sorry, Nate, what's the big deal, she's just a girl," Lucas said.

"She's _the_ girl, Luke," Nathan said watching her.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"I can feel it," Nathan said smiling. "Quiet, she's coming back."

"Two burgers, two fries, and I will be right back with two cokes," Haley said smiling and walked away. Nathan eyes followed her. Her voice was the sound of an angel he thought. He noticed Damien pick her up and spin her around, and he heard her laughing. He was so jealous, this guy doesn't deserve her he thought, and at the sight of Damien kissing her Nathan got up and walked out of the café. He loved her and she didn't even know that he existed. He went to the car waiting on his brother.

AN: Tell me what you think. Coming up, a bank robbery with hostages, and guess who the two lucky people are.

p.s. i love Nathan in this story he is so cute.


	4. Broody, Cheery, and the Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Haley**: (_to Brooke_) OK, listen, sister. I joined cheerleading and I stayed in this stupid draft because of who, YOU. Now I am this close to getting an actual date with Nathan so if you don't suck it up and go out with Chris Keller I swear the only puss infected sores you're gonna be licking are your own when I get through with you. Do you get it? OK great, we're going.

**Brooke**: Hi. Backstabbing supposed-to-be best friend and all.  
**Peyton**: Hi. Forgot to say good morning sneery grouch-a lot.  
**Rachel**: I am out of here over possessive best friends with weird lesbian energy, and Haley.

The next day of school went by quickly. Nathan and Lucas got home and noticed that their parents were still at work. Sitting in the living room watching TV, Lucas looked at his brother before talking.

"Look, I'm going to go to the café, do you want to come, I'm sure that Haley will be there," Lucas said knowing that his brother would go if Haley was there.

"No, her boyfriend is probably there," Nathan said not turning from the TV.

"Alright Nate, see ya when I get home," Lucas said getting up and walking to his car. He drove to the café with one thing one his mind Brooke Davis. Today is the day he thought. He got to the café and instead of going to his regular booth he walked right up to the counter, where Haley and Brooke were.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Brooke said smiling at him.

"Hello, to you, too, Brooke," he said back. "How you doing, Haley?"

"Good," Haley said smiling at him.

"Where's your brother? You two are usually together," Haley said smiling.

"He didn't want to come today," Lucas said.

"What can I get you?" Brooke said.

"A date," Lucas said not taking his eye's off of her. Haley just watched these two and smiled.

"With, who? Haley?" Brooke said hoping that she was wrong.

"Lord no, Nathan would kill me," Lucas said with a chuckle, then realized what he just said and put his hand over his mouth. Brooke just looked at him amused before turning to Haley with an, I told you so face. Haley just stood there shocked.

"Did I say Nathan, because I meant Damien? He is your boyfriend, right?" Lucas said trying to redeem himself.

"Yes," Haley said not realizing that she was actually happy by his first comment.

"Right, sure you did," Brooke said sarcastically, knowing that he was lying. Lucas just looked at her pleadingly.

"Will you go out with me on Friday night?"

"Yeah, I will go with you, but you have to promise to talk," Brooke said as her and Haley started laughing.

"Hey, I talk," Lucas defended himself.

"Yeah, sure you do," Brooke said still smiling.

"You and your brother don't talk to anyone," Haley said smiling at him.

"Yeah, what's with that, we thought that you didn't like us," Brooke said with a pout.

"No, it's not like that, we just…um, look at our last school we were very popular, and had lots of friends," Lucas said softly.

"I fine that hard to believe," Brooke said looking at Haley.

"What happened?" Haley asked. Lucas looked at them before deciding if he should tell them are not.

"Well, you gonna tell us are not?" Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas said softly. They could tell that he was thinking about what he was going to say.

"When we started high school we joined the basketball team, and believe it or not we were great at it. Nathan was so good that he was captain and we were only freshman. You should have seen him play. There are no words. Lets just say that some people are blessed. Nathan is one of them, he had a gift and he was great at it. By sophomore year he led us all the way to the state championship. We won, and it was great, we were both at the top of the world. It's like all our dreams came true. There was this party that they had for the team, and everyone from school went. We really didn't drink but that night we did. I mean we got drunk. Anyway at the party I walked in on my girlfriend sleeping with one of my best friends."

"Lucas, I'm so sorry," Brooke said taking his hand in hers.

"I was ready to go but Nathan wanted to call our parents to come get us because we were drunk, but I just had to get out of there, you know. So one of our best friends Brain was leaving and he didn't drink so we got in the car with him. Blake and Tyler were ready too, so they came along, all three of them were in the front seat and Nathan and I were in the back." His eye's started to water as he said the next part.

"What happened?" Haley said.

"We didn't even see the other car coming," Lucas said silent tears falling from his eyes.

"When I opened my eye's I saw that no one was moving, and when I looked I saw Nathan and there was so much blood everywhere. Next thing I know I am waking up in the hospital and it's the next day. My mom was the one that told me that everyone one else in the crash died. They had lost Nathan for like five minutes, but they brought him back. He was in a coma. Our best friends died, and we get away with a couple of broken bones, and a few bruises. The doctor's said it was a miracle that we survived."

"You don't have to say the rest if you don't want to," Brooke said.

"No, it's okay. Nathan was in a coma for over two months. When he woke up, he wasn't the same, everything changed, and he couldn't even pick up a basketball. It was my fault, if I would have just listened to him, then they would still be alive, and he would still have his dream. After that I promised myself that I would always protect him," Lucas said.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Haley said wiping away the tears that had fell from her eye's from his story.

"Yeah, Broody me too," Brooke said smiling softly.

"Broody?" Lucas chuckled.

"You know since you're all serious and quiet," Brooke said causing all three of them to laugh.

"Well in that case Cheery, I'll see you Friday for our date," Lucas said smiling. "See you guys later."

"Bye" they both said at the same time.

"I had no idea," Haley said feeling bad for them.

"Me either, here I thought that Nathan was in love with you," Brooke said smiling knowing that she was right.

"Yeah right, Tigger," Haley said. Brooke started dancing around laughing.

"I got a date with the sexy twin," Brooke sang out, while moving her hips

"Nathan is way sexier than Lucas," Haley said laughing at Brooke. Brooke stopped dancing and turned to Haley smiling.

"Was that you admitting that you have a crush on Nathan," Brooke said smiling as Haley's face got red.

"No…I don't know what you're talking about. What would make you think that?" Haley said trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Let's just say that as much as I catch Nathan staring at you, when he's not I noticed that you my blind friend are staring at him," Brooke said laughing as Haley cheeks turned to an even brighter shade of red.

"I do not," Haley said lying.

"If that's your story," Brooke said laughing.

"Oh shit, I forgot to go to the bank with the deposit from yesterday. My mom's going to kill me. You think that you can hold down the fort until I get back," Haley said grabbing her purse and the deposit.

"Yeah tutor girl, besides Melinda is on her way," Brooke said.

"I'll be back in a flash," Haley said waving bye.

* * *

Lucas got home with a big smile on his face. Nathan is going to flip when he hears that Haley was asking about him he thought.

"Mom, where's Nate?" Lucas asked his mother.

"He went to the bank to deposit the check your grandparents sent to the both of you," Deb said to her son. "Did you need something, sweetie."

"No mom, I'll just talk to him when he gets home," Lucas said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room waiting for his brother.

* * *

Nathan had just got to the bank and stood in line. There were about four people in front of him and about six people in the line next him. But his thoughts were not on any of this as he was thinking about Haley. He really wanted to talk to her, but Tim was his best friend, and he would hate him. He couldn't do that to Tim. These are the same question's that ran through his mind everyday. When he noticed her walking through the door, she was so beautiful and every time he saw her he swore that she had a glow surrounding her.

He watched as she got in the other line, not even noticing that he was there. Nathan turned his head when the line moved, then he heard screaming and shouting as four gunmen all in black burst through the doors screaming.

"Everybody down on the ground now, nobody moves," one of the armed men shouted.

Nathan watched as everyone fell to the floor but Haley.

Haley just stood there in shock. She wanted to get down but she was frozen in place.

"Lady, I said get down on the floor now," the guy said pointing the gun at her from across the room. Nathan got up from where he was, I mean this is the girl he loved, and he couldn't let her die. He walked slowly with his hands up, with his eyes on the guy pointing the gun. He got in front of her so that his body was blocking hers from the gun.

"She'll get down, just don't point the gun at her, alright," Nathan said surprising himself that he was so calm.

"Well, isn't this cute, you protecting your girlfriend. This is what happens to heroes," the guy said as he pulled the trigger.

_BANG_


	5. Guardian Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner. Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys rock! I wrote this chapter like fifty times because I didn't like the way it was, so I like this one and I hope that you do too. It was really freaking hard to write, but I got through it so enjoy!**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Rachel: But you will, you will be performing a service. Okay? Just think of me as a ketchup bottle. Ya know you sometimes you have to bang on the end of it just to get something to come out.  
Ross: I love when you talk dirty to me.**

**Ross: This is insane! I'm not gonna make love to you just so you'll go into labor!  
Rachel: Make love? What are you, a girl?  
Ross: A great way to get into a man's pants**

**Rachel: Hey Joey, what would you do if someone that you slept with told you that she was pregnant?  
Joey: Who called here? Did she sound blond? Huh? Did-did-did she have an accent? I gotta make a call! I should a never walked into that Sunglass Hut!**

_**"Your Guardian Angel" **_

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_by: red jumpsuit apparatus_

"Lady, I said get down on the floor now," the guy said pointing the gun at her from across the room. Nathan got up from where he was, I mean this is the girl he loved he couldn't let her die. He walked slowly with his hands up, with his eyes on the guy pointing the gun. He got in front of her so that his body was blocking hers from the gun.

"She'll get down, just don't point the gun at her alright," Nathan said surprising himself that he was so calm.

"Well, isn't this cute, you protecting your girlfriend. This is what happens to heroes," the guy said as he pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

Before Haley knew what was happening she was lying on her back on the floor. She could hear screams of the other hostages around her. It took her a moment to realize that Nathan was lying on top of her, protecting her body like a shield. She looked at him and saw that he was not moving.

"Nathan!" She screamed in terror. He got shot because he was trying to protect her. She saw the guy that had shot him walking over to her.

"Damn it, Victor! Shooting people was never part of the fucking plan!" One of the gun men yelled.

Victor pushed Nathan's body off of Haley and pulled her up to him. He put his gun to her head as he held her close walking away from Nathan's body and in front of the cashiers.

"I said nobody move or you'll get what the hero over there got, now where's the manager?" Victor yelled pushing the gun harder against Haley's head.

Haley could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt the gun being pressed hard into her head as the man got angrier. Her thoughts weren't on him though, or what he would do to her, she was thinking about Nathan lying on the floor and the puddle of blood that started to form next to his body. Tears had been falling from her face and she prayed to God that he was okay. She couldn't help but cry. _Nathan might be dead because of me, because he was trying to protect me_ she thought.

When nobody spoke up Victor got angry. "Tell me where the manager is right now are she will join her boyfriend," Victor yelled.

One of the cashiers started to say something when a small man in about his forty's stood up slowly with his hands up.

"I um……the m-manger," he finally got out. "Please don't hurt her."

One of the other men walked over to him and pointed the gun in his back. He pointed to one of the men that was sitting on the floor, "You get up and come here." The man slowly stood up and walked over to him frightened. One of the other guys had his gun pointed at the man's head. The other gun pushed the gun into the manager's back harder.

"You're going to take us to the safe right now are everybody dies," the man yelled. They all took off walking leaving everyone else in the lobby. The guy turned and looked at his friend, "If anyone tries anything shoot them!"

Haley was crying harder as she still didn't see Nathan's body move. The other guy was getting aggravated. "God, would you shut her the fuck up!" He yelled to Victor who still had Haley. Victor looked at the other guy, "Duncan, glad to see you still have some balls," he said.

Victor moved the gun from Haley's head and put it in her back. He pushed it harder into her signaling for her to walk. He walked her into a hall way in front of a door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. He turned Haley around so that he could see her freighting face. "Tell your boyfriend I said Hi," Victor said as he raised his gun and banged it against her forehead. She fell to the floor unconscious. He dragged her into the room and went back to the lobby. He went to Nathan's body and grabbed his arm and started to drag his body.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"He's going to wake up any minute screaming in pain, and I really don't want to hear it, or I just might really kill him," Victor said still pulling Nathan's body as the other hostages watched in fear.

Haley's eyes opened slowly. She felt a sharp pain in her forehead. She moved her hand to feel it, she felt the gash above her eye and the blood that had fell from it. Her head was pounding, as she put her hands over her face. She slowly sat up looking around the room. It was a storage room. There were shelves with books, paper's, and boxes pilled up. There were no windows.

She then turned and looked at the door. She threw her hand over her mouth as she saw Nathan's body lying by it. In one quick move she got up and ran over to him, bending down so that she was closer to him. His shirt had a blood stain around his shoulder where he had been shot. She saw his chest slowly rising and falling and felt a sigh of relief wash over her.

"Nathan, please if you can hear me open your eye's," Haley said as tears fell from her eye's again. I can't believe that this is happening she thought. When he didn't move or open his eyes she began to cry harder, as she placed her head on his chest softly. After a minute she felt his hand move on top of hers, she quickly picked up her head to look at him. His eyes were flickering as he tried to focus them. She smiled softly at him as he slowly opened them and looked at her. She had tears of joy that he was okay, and began to stoke his hair.

"You're an angel," he whispered as he saw her. His eyes were heavy and his body was in so much pain. With all his strength he sat up and pushed his body so that he was sitting against the wall for support.

"It's Haley, from the café," she said softly as she moved a little closer to him. She saw his shirt and the blood around it. "You're hurt," she stated with a pained expression.

He saw the line of blood that ended right on the side of her eye from her cut. "Did they hurt you?" He said not worrying about the pain that he was feeling. She was hurt and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. She started crying harder as she remembered what had happened to them.

"I'll be okay," she said smiling. _Here he was shot and asking me if I'm okay_ she thought. She then turned her attention back to his shoulder.

"It's bad isn't it?" He said looking at his wound. He could feel how bad it was.

"You've lost a lot of blood, but help will be here any minute now, you'll be okay I promise," she said with a soft smile. She usually didn't make promises that she couldn't keep, but she needed him to be okay, and she wanted him to feel okay, after all it was her fault that he was shot in the first place. He looked into her eyes before he started to talk.

"Am I going to die?" He said wanting to know what she thought. She looked at him and started to cry again.

"Don't say that," she cried out. He moved his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Please, don't cry…I'm sorry," he said with sorrow in his eyes. He never wanted her to cry, much less because of him.

"Take off your shirt so that I can see your wound," she said.

He smiled at her softly. He already felt weak, and if it had been anybody else asking him this then he would have said no, but she was asking, she was the girl of his dreams, and he loved her. He could never say no to her. He slowly lifted it off, trying to hide the pain that he felt.

Haley couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned abs, and beautiful chest. He was gorgeous she thought. She moved her eyes to the wound when she saw him staring at her.

"We need something to put presser on it and stop the bleeding," she said as she turned to get up and look for something when his hand caught hers and he pulled her back to him.

"Please don't leave," he said. His eyes were getting heavier. He loved that she was right next to him and taking care of him. Hell, he loved the fact that she was talking to him. She smiled at him softly seeing fear in his eyes. She picked up his grey shirt that she had made him take off. She placed one of her hands on the other side of his chest, and he felt his heart starting to pound in his chest as electricity shot through his body.

"This will hurt," she said with a sad voice and concerned eyes. He nodded his head knowing that it would hurt, but he thought that it was totally worth it if she was touching him. She placed the shirt over the wound and pushed it. He screamed in pain, and she felt bad that she had caused it.

"I'm so sorry," she said looking at him with sorrow. He was weaker and felt like he was never going to see her again for some reason. There was so many things that he never got to do or say in his lifetime he thought. The thought of not being able to see her made him sick to his stomach. So many what ifs were running through his mind as he looked into her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as his eyes started to flicker. His eyes were feeling heavy and pain was shooting all over his body and he couldn't take it much longer.

She could see the fear in his eyes and she knew what he was thinking.

"Nathan you have to fight it…be strong…keep your eyes open…help will be here any minute…talk to me…tell me a secret," she said as she started to cry, as she seen him about to give up.

"There's something that I always wanted to do before I die," he said looking at her. For the first time since he seen her he started thinking with his heart and not his head. Placing his hands on the back of her neck he pulled her into him, brushing his lips against hers softly. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers for support making sure not to hit her cut. He waited as she slowly opened her eyes.

Haley was frozen in place again as she looked at him with a confused face. His eyes were looking straight into hers as he felt himself slipping away, with the last bit of strength he had left, he told her what he wanted to tell her that first day on the beach.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you, I'll still love you when I see you again," he whispered as his eyes closed and he fell to the ground unconscious. She just sat there scared and shocked by what just happened.

All of a sudden the door burst open. Haley screamed as she turned thinking that it was one of the gunmen again. She was relieved when she saw that it was two police officers.

"Its okay Miss, you're okay now," one of the officers stated. "We got the men in custody!"

"He need's a doctor, he was shot and he's lost a lot of blood," Haley cried out.

"We need a stretcher in here," the officer yelled. Not even a minute later Nathan was being put on a stretcher by the paramedics and being hauled out of the bank.

Everything went in slow motion for Haley when she walked outside she saw crowds of people, cop cars, and ambulances. She saw Lucas and his parents run to Nathan crying, and she couldn't help but feel guilty, it was her fault after all. She then saw her parents, Brooke, and Damien running over to her with red swollen faces from crying. She could see there mouths moving but couldn't hear anything. They were hugging her and she could see the relief that they felt. A paramedic walked over to them.

"Miss, I need you to come with me to the hospital so we can check out your head and make sure that you're okay," the paramedic said. Haley nodded her head as her mother took her hand and followed him into the ambulance.

AN: TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE. ALSO IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY THAT JUST LET ME KNOW AND I CAN SEE IF IT WORKS OUT WITH MY PLAN. THANKS AGAIN!


	6. With the Wrong Guy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Monica: Hmm, care to make it interesting? I'll bet you that she'll have it by this time tomorrow.**

**Phoebe: You're on!**

**Monica: Okay, how much?**

**Phoebe: One hundred thousand dollars!**

**Monica: How about fifty bucks?**

**Phoebe: Fine! I'll call Zurich and move some money around.**

It had been two weeks since the bank robbery and Haley hadn't been able to sleep. She didn't go to work or school, she just stayed in her house and the only people that she talked to were her parents, Brooke, Jake, and Damien. She had tried to go visit Nathan at the hospital to make sure that he was okay, but he couldn't have any visitors. She didn't know if he was okay or not and it was driving her crazy.

For the few hours she did sleep she kept on reliving that day and every time she woke up she was screaming Nathan's name in tears. Her parents had cancelled their trip to Europe, but she made them reschedule it and they had left a few hours ago. They didn't want to leave her alone so they got Brooke to go stay with her for the two weeks that they would be gone. She kept on hearing Nathan's words everyday. _I've loved you from the moment I saw you, I'll still_ _love you when I see you again!_

_There is no way that he meant that, he had lost a lot of blood, and he thought that he was going to die. He doesn't love me, in fact he has never said on single word to me, he doesn't like you Haley_ she thought. _Stop thinking about him, you have a great loyal boyfriend who has been great these last two weeks, he has done nothing wrong so why are you thinking about another guy. Your only thinking about him because he saved your life, that's all_ she thought.

"Hey tutor girl, you ready for your first day back to work," Brooke said smiling at her.

"Yeah, Tigger, lets get going," Haley said as they left her house and drove to the café. They had been there for three hours and it was dead for a Friday. They only had a couple of customers so Haley took a seat and rested her head on the table.

She stood at the door, taking a deep breath as she knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it. A minute later Nathan's mom answered the door.

"Hi, is Nathan home," Haley said smiling.

"Haley, right?" Deb said with a smile, "He's upstairs third door to the right." Haley walked upstairs and went to the room that Deb told her to go to. She took another breath before she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard him say. She slowly opened the door and saw him. He stood up when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

She just stood there looking at his perfect body. God, why doesn't he have a shirt on? With out thinking she rushed over to him, throwing her hands around his body.

"I never got a chance to say thank you," she said as she moved her lips to his cheek and placed a kiss there. She moved her lips a little further and kissed him again, she kept doing this until she made it to his lips. She kissed him hard, as her tongue found his and she just lost herself in him. He broke away and looked at her, "I love you!" He said as he started kissing her again.

"Miss, can I get some coffee," a man said shaking Haley, waking her from her sleep. She lifted up her head. She forgot that she was at work when she put her head down, _I can't believe that I fell asleep _she thought.

"Sure," she said smiling as she fixed him a cup of coffee, and watched as he left the café. Brooke started walking towards her.

"Are you okay, because you can go home if not," Brooke said with a worried look. She loved Haley and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Brookie, I'm fine, I'm just worried….."

"About Nathan," Brooke finished for her. Haley just nodded her head agreeing with her.

"I still haven't seen him and I just never got a chance to say thank you," Haley said.

"Tutor girl, its okay I talked to Lucas last night and he said that the doctor had sent Nathan home like three days ago, and he's fine, his parents just don't want him to go anywhere that's all," Brooke said looking at Haley.

"Did Lucas say if he said anything about that day," Haley said remembering the kiss they shared and the fact that he said he loved her.

"Only that he remembers standing in front of you when the guy had the gun on you, he said the rest is a little fuzzy, but nothing after that, why what happened?" Brooke said knowing that something most have happened for Haley to ask.

"Nothing," Haley said quickly. "It's just that this is all my fault, I feel really bad."

"Hey, no its not, you didn't make those lunatics rob that bank," Brooke said.

"I know, but he got shot because of me."

"He was only protecting you," Brooke said. Haley just smiled at Brooke she always knew how to make her feel better. She walked over to Brooke and hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, best friend," Brooke said smiling.

"So I forgot to ask how are things with you and Lucas?" Haley said smiling knowing that Brooke loved talking about Lucas.

"Well since the whole robbery thing, we didn't get to go out on our date, but we talk on the phone all the time," Brooke said smiling. "He asked be to be his girlfriend this morning."

"What did you say?"

"Hell yeah," Brooke said laughing. "He's great, I love talking to him, and he is a freaking amazing kisser."

"Nice, ya hooker," Haley said laughing. "How long did it take you to kiss him?"

"Three days, sorry little miss goody, goody, but some of us have to live on the dark side," Brooke said laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haley said looking hurt.

"I don't know how about you have been with Damien for over a year and you still haven't given it up," Brooke said laughing.

"And how do you know that I haven't?"

"Hales, I know you and you haven't," Brooke said laughing harder.

"Alright, so I haven't, sorry I don't take sex lightly," Haley said slapping her playfully.

"Hey, I'm proud of you," Brooke said. "When you're ready, you're ready."

"Thank you, Tigger, I love you," Haley said.

"I love you too, tutor girl," Brooke said smiling. Soon her smile faded when Damien walked into the café holding a dozen of red roses.

"Oh happy day, here comes king of Tree Hill," Brooke said making Haley giggle.

"Hey baby, these are for you," Damien said giving Haley the roses.

"Thank you," Haley said as he hugged her and kissed her.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Brooke said holding her hand over her mouth and walking away. Damien just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, my mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow nigh, she misses you," Damien said smiling at her.

"Sure," Haley said. "I would love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up here say around six thirty," Damien asked.

"I'll be here," Haley said smiling as he kissed her again and left. Brooke walked up to Haley and just stood there.

"WHAT?" Haley asked as Brooke was staring.

"You are so blind, you're with the wrong guy," Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Brooke," Haley yelled.

"What? All I'm saying is one throws touchdowns and the other one almost died for you," Brooke said looking at her.

"Brooke get it through that thick head of yours Nathan Scott does not like me okay, the guy has never even talked to me before, that's gotta mean something right, sure he saved my life but he would have done it even if it was somebody else," Haley said getting angry. He did kiss her and said that he loved her but he thought that he was going to die. _He does not love you_ Haley thought. _He doesn't even remember what happened in that room_ Haley thought.

"Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, but I have a boyfriend that I like a lot….."

"Ha, you said like not love," Brooke said.

"Brooke!"

"Okay I'll drop it," Brooke said walking away smiling, "for now."

That night when they got home they went straight to Haley's room and went to bed. Haley just laid there as Brooke was sleeping thinking about what she had said. Finally she drifted of to sleep, and dreamed of that day again.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley screamed.

"Hales, its okay…just wake up, it was just a bad dream," Brooke said pushing her to wake up. Haley opened her eyes as tears fell.

"I'm sorry," she said crying.

"Hey, don't be, I'm here nothing's going to happen, now lets get some rest we have to open the cafe in the morning," Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around Haley so she could feel safe.

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, you all rock, sorry about the lack of Naley this chapter. I know that you all want them together but if that happens now then the story would be over, just enjoy the ride because it will happen just give it time. Thanks again, and tell me what you think.


	7. Take My Breath Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Joey: Halloween is so stupid. Dressing up and pretending to be someone you're not.  
Chandler: You're an actor!**

**Phoebe: Ah, Cat woman. So we meet again.  
Monica: So we do, Super girl.  
Phoebe: No, it's me. Phoebe!**

**Chandler: Hey, Joey is gonna be thrilled, he was hoping you'd come by as a slutty nurse.  
Mona: Um, actually I'm just a nurse.  
Chandler: Huh, you'd think that'd embarrass me, but as you can see **_**(Points at his pink bunny costume)**_** I'm maxed out!**

**Rachel: Monica, we need more candy.  
Monica: There've only been, like, four kids.  
Rachel: I know, but one of them just said she loved me, so I just gave her everything.  
Phoebe: No wonder you're pregnant**

_**"Take My Breath Away"**_

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_By: Jessica Simpson_

The next day Brooke and Haley woke up early because they had to open the café. Brooke had asked Haley if she was alright because of the nightmare that she had last night. She told Brooke that she was fine and that it was nothing, but Brooke knew that she was lying. They made it to the café and opened it up.

Nathan had the same dream that he had been having every night since he woke in the hospital. He opened his eyes and saw Haley standing there, as he made his way in front of her body, the guy with the gun pulled the trigger and all he saw was blackness, but he could hear her beautiful voice screaming his name. He wanted to open his eyes and hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, be as much as he wanted them to open, they wouldn't. He started screaming in his sleep. "Haley! Haley!" Nathan yelled as he felt someone pushing him.

"Nathan, its okay just wake up it's a dream," Lucas said looking at Nathan. Nathan looked at him confused for a minute. _It felt so real_ he thought.

"Sorry, Luke, I keep having the same dream," Nathan said sadly.

"You still don't remember what happened in that room between you and Haley," Lucas asked his brother.

"No, I want to but it's all a blur," Nathan said. He noticed that his brother was all dressed for an early Saturday morning. "Where are you going?"

"To the café for breakfast to see my girlfriend," Lucas said with a smile. "You want to come, you can see Haley she will be there two." Nathan thought about it for a minute. He really wanted to see Haley, see if she was okay since everything that happened.

"Let me take a quick shower and get dressed," Nathan said getting up and heading to his restroom. About ten minutes later he was ready to go. They got in the car and drove to the café. As they walked in the door, they only saw Brooke behind the counter fixing an old guy some coffee. She smiled when she noticed Lucas, as him and Nathan took a seat at the front counter.

Brooke walked over to them with a big smile on her face as she looked at Lucas. "What can I get you, handsome?"

"How about a kiss," he said leaning over the counter as he kissed her. Nathan just rolled his eyes at the sight of them.

"Brooke, is Haley here?" Nathan asked as she turned to look at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"You talk, that's a first, and you know Haley's name," Brooke said giggling as Nathan just looked at her with a smile. "She's in the back right through that door." Brooke said pointing.

Nathan walked to the door that Brooke had pointed to and took a breath before he went into the next room. He stopped when he saw her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she had on some low rider jeans, with a light blue shirt, and she was beautiful as hell. He wanted to say something but no words would come out, at the sight of her, she took his breath away, and she only had her back to him.

She turned to go back to the front of the café when she saw Nathan standing there just staring at her. Her brown eyes connected with his blue ones as they just stood there for minutes looking into the other one.

Nathan noticed the stitches right above Haley's eye and it made him want to kill the guy that had touched her.

Just like in her dream she rushed over to him embracing him in a hug. He was shocked by her actions then hugged her back.

"I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my life," she said barely above a whisper. She let go of him and placed a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. "Thank you!"

Nathan's heart was pounding in his chest and tingles were forming all throughout his body as she hugged and kissed him. He looked at her and slowly moved his hand to her cut above her eye where he softly grazed it with his fingers.

She closed her eyes at his touch. "Did they hurt you?" He asked with a pain expression which she did not see because her eyes were still closed, because of his touch, she felt tingles all over her body. When she didn't say anything he got a little scared of what they might have did to her. "Are you okay?"

She just melted at his concern for her and the way that he was staring at her, and touching her. "I'm um…fine, how are you?" She said with concern in her eyes.

"Better, now," Nathan said looking into her eyes. At his words her heart melted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she said with a soft smile.

"What happened? Lucas said that they locked us in a room together?"

"Yeah, we um…..just waited for help," Haley said lying. What was she supposed to say, ya kissed me and told me that you loved me, he would think that she was crazy. He could tell in her eyes that she was lying.

"Look, Haley if I did or said anything inappropriate, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I wasn't myself," he said sincerely. She looked at him for a second trying to decide what to say. Part of her wanted him to remember what he had told her, but the other part was screaming you have a boyfriend.

"You didn't," she said softly looking away from his eyes and he saw a sadness that he had never seen before. She turned to walk away, she was a little hurt, but she felt his hand grab hers softly. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as he pulled her towards him.

His heart was racing again as he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him, and he felt the tingles all over his body again. He didn't know what was controlling him, but he was sure that it wasn't his head. He saw that her eyes were closed, he should have let go of her hand but he couldn't, it was the only thing separating them, and he needed that, are he would try something with her, he couldn't control himself. He was proud of himself for talking to her. He thought that it would be harder but it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I was wondering if you had any free time, I really need a history tutor," he said lying. Truth was he just wanted to see her and talk to her. She looked up and met his eyes.

"How bad is it?"

"If I don't get help, I might not be able to graduate," Nathan lied. He hated himself right now, for lying to her, but it was the only way he thought.

"Sure, we can start tomorrow," Haley said smiling at him and blushed when she realized that he was still holding her hand in his. She quickly put her head down so that he couldn't see her red cheeks. He finally let her hand go, and she got really cold without his touch. He put his hand on her chin and moved her face so that she could look at him.

"You sure that you're okay," he said softly. She nodded her head, as he leaned into her, she thought that he was going to kiss her but he moved to her cheek placing a soft kiss on it and moved his mouth to her ear.

Her heart started pounding and she was sure that he could hear it. It sounded like a beating drum. She felt really weak at his touch, and she didn't know what he was doing to her.

"Thank you for saving _my_ life," he whispered. He turned and walked out of the room leaving her standing there, with her hand on her cheek where he kissed her. He took her breath away.

Lucas and Nathan left the café and minutes later Haley made her way to the front of the café. Brooke saw her and smiled as she saw her face.

"Why are you flushed?" Brooke asked smirking.

"Because I'm hot," Haley said lying, still trying to recover from what just happened.

"You're hot, huh," Brooke said giggling. "I never thought that I would see the day, when you my friend would think that you're all hot and stuff," Brooke said smiling.

"That's not what I meant, Tigger," Haley said with a pout.

"If that's your story," Brooke said laughing. "So I invited Lucas and Nathan over to watch a movie tonight."

"That's cool, but I won't be home, I have dinner with Damien," Haley said. _Oh My God, Nathan is going to be in my house tonight_ she thought.

AN: tell me what you think! Look i know that you want Naley together and so do i, but it will take them a while until they get there, so enjoy the angst. Thanks for the great reviews.


	8. Dreaming of You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews. In this story Damien is not the same from the show, he is a good guy and hasn't done anything wrong, that we know of. Haley would never date him, if he was an ass. He really likes Haley and i don't think that he will just let her go easy.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Monica**_**(About Joey)**_** it's completely freaking him out. He's talking about moving to Vermont.  
****Ross****: Why?  
****Monica****: He says he wants to leave the country.**

**Chandler****: Ross had a ring? And he was going to propose?  
****Joey****: I guess.  
****Chandler****: And you did it first? This is gonna kill him. You know how much he loves to propose.**

**Dr. Long****: 21 hours, you're a hero.  
****Rachel****: Doctor, you gotta do something. You gotta give me drugs, or light a fire up in there and just smoke it out!**

* * *

Brooke and Haley had finished the shift at the café and had gone home. Brooke had to get ready for her date with Lucas and Nathan while Haley was going to Damien's house. He had called and said that he would just pick her up at her house on his way home from football practice. Haley tried to stay away from Brooke, because all she did was ask questions and what happened with Nathan. What did happened, Haley thought? Well he did take his love confession back, even though he doesn't know it, not that I believed him in the first place, sure the way he looks at me makes me melt, but I'm with Damien, and Nathan just talked to me because he needs a tutor, right? 

"Tutor girl, what are you thinking about," Brooke asked as she walked back into the bathroom.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Stop it right now, I am your best friend and we tell each other everything, or at least I thought that we did," Brooke said hurt. "Now what is going on with you and Nathan, first he saves your life and the next thing I know you're screaming his name in your sleep!" Haley could see that Brooke was hurt.

"I don't know okay," Haley said sadly. "Before he left the café this morning he told me thank you for saving his life."

"But he saved yours," Brooke asked confused.

"I know, I don't know what he meant by it," Haley said. Brooke looked at Haley for a minute.

"Do you like him," Brooke asked. Haley thought about it for a minute.

"I honestly don't know," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean if I wasn't with Damien and Nathan was actually interested which he's not, then I could maybe see us together." Brooke walked up and hugged Haley.

"Everything is going to be okay," Brooke said holding her friend.

"Well, i have to meet him at the docks tomorrow morning for his tutoring session," Haley said.

"Will you guys be studing any french?" Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tigger!" Haley said blushing at the thought of her and Nathan making out.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas had got home from the café that morning to find that their parents had left for work. Their mom had left a note saying that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and that their father had to go to Seattle for a meeting. They lounged around the entire day. Lucas noticed that Nathan looked different; he had never seen him smile for that long since their accident back in their old town. 

"What are you smiling at?" Lucas asked throwing a pillow at his brother.

"I asked Haley to tutor me," Nathan said smirking. He was so happy that he finally talked to her, and even more happy that she had hugged him, and kissed his cheek. He smiled just replaying it in his head.

"You finally did it, Nate," Lucas said. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know I just went back their, and I couldn't help myself, and now that I have talked to her, I can't imagine not," Nathan said with a half smile.

"What about Tim?" Lucas knew that Nathan would never betray Tim on purpose.

"I just asked her to tutor me, I'm not going to try anything with her we are just friends," Nathan said lying. Of course he wanted her but certain people stood in the way of that and one of those people was someone that he cared about.

"Just be careful," Lucas said. "I forgot to tell you that Haley won't be home tonight."

"Why?" Nathan asked, he was really happy when Brooke had asked him to join them at Haley's tonight for dinner and a movie.

"She has dinner plans with what's his names parents," Lucas said not wanting to upset his brother. Lucas looked at his brother for a minute before he finally said this. "Maybe you should move on and date someone, and you and Haley could be friends."

Nathan thought about the questions and knew that his brother was right, but he felt like if he dated someone else it would be like cheating on Haley, and also it wouldn't be fair to the other person. Now he had a picture of Damien and Haley in his head and he couldn't get it out.

"There's this party tomorrow night at Rachel Gattina's and everyone will be there, you could move on then," Lucas suggested. That's when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll go and get it." A few seconds later Lucas walked back in the living room with Tim.

"What's up my brother from another mother?" Tim said looking at Nathan.

"Just say hi Tim," Nathan said.

"So Nate, I just wanted to tell you that I got us dates for the party tomorrow night," Tim said smiling. "I know that you don't like to, but come on man it will be good for you, and besides they are smokin hott!"

Nathan was thinking about what Lucas had said, and with Tim getting him a date, and that damn picture of Haley and Damien kept on replaying in his head.

"What's her name and how hot is she?" Nathan said with a smirk. Lucas's mouth just fell open; he had never seen his brother like this. He was happy for him, he needed to move on.

"Dude, she's hot, we actually go to school with her name is Blair Wyatt, you know her right?" Tim said smiling.

"Nice work, Tim," Nathan smirked. Lucas was at a loss for words; Blair was nice and defiantly fine.

"I told them that we would meet them at the party," Tim said smirking. "We are so gonna get laid."

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason," Nathan said bumping fist with Tim.

* * *

Tim left a couple of hours later and Nathan and Lucas got ready to go to Haley's. They left the house and went straight to the café to pick up dinner just like Brooke told them to. They had got the order that they wanted and when Nathan asked for a side of Mac and cheese Lucas just looked at him, he knew that he was getting that for Haley. He didn't say anything as they made their way to Haley's house. Nathan got nervous as they stood at the front door knocking. Oh my God, I am going in Haley's house. With in seconds the door opened. 

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke said kissing him. "Come in," she said motioning her hands.

They walked into the house and Brooke led them to the living room.

"Take a seat," Brooke said.

"Where's the rest room?" Nathan asked. Brooke just smiled at him.

"It's upstairs second door to the right," Brooke said smirking. Nathan walked upstairs and noticed the pictures of Haley and her parents. He made his way to the second door and walked in to find Haley's room. He had dreamed of being in her room to many times to count. It was perfect for her. It had purple walls with pictures of her and her friends; they had a Stanford sign hanging, and a Sheryl Crow poster. He then noticed her bed. That's where she sleeps he thought. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Haley walked out of her bathroom and into her room to find Nathan Scott standing in her door way.

"What are you doing in here?" She said barely above a whisper. She was shocked as hell that he was standing in her room; she didn't even let Damien in her room. Neither one of them moved there eyes from the other.

"Sorry, Brooke said that this was the restroom," Nathan said not breaking eye contact with her. She had on a beautiful black top, with her hair down, and they way her makeup was, she really did look like an angel. Her heart started pounding at the way that he was staring at her.

"It's um……actually the next door," Haley said.

"Huh?" Nathan said. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't even here what she had said. "Right next door got it." He said not moving.

"Haley! Damien is here," Brooke yelled from the living room. At the sound of Brooke's voice they lost their thoughts as Haley started walking towards the door, Nathan moved aside so that she could pass, and she slightly brushed her body with his sending sparks flying throughout their bodies. He didn't know what controlled him to do so but he grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi," Nathan said with a jealousy tone. He let go of her arm and walked past her and went into the restroom.

Haley could here the jealousy in his voice and a part of her liked it. She composed her self and walked down the stairs where Damien was waiting for her. He took her in his arms and spun her around making her laugh. How ever when they stopped her smile quickly faded when she saw Nathan's face. He was standing at the top of her stairs just watching them. Damien surprised her with a kiss, and when she looked back up Nathan was no longer there.

Brooke and Lucas made out during the whole first movie. Nathan was angry that Brooke made him go to the wrong room, but he didn't show it. He just sat their watching the movie.

* * *

Haley had a great time at Damien's and his mother had been great. She had cooked chicken pasta because Damien had told her that was Haley's favorite. Don't get it wrong she did like it, but it wasn't her favorite food. She was exhausted from her day so Damien took her home; it was like ten thirty when they arrived at her house. Damien walked her to the door, and kissed her goodnight, and drove off. Haley made her way into the living room, where the three of them were still watching the movie. 

"Hey tutor girl, how was it," Brooke asked. Haley smiled at her trying not to look at Nathan.

"It was good," Haley said softly.

"Want to join us?" Brooke asked as all three of them were staring at her. She thought about it for a minute, she was really tired but Brooke had that look in her eye, saying that she wanted Haley to stay.

"Sure," Haley said sitting on her sofa. They had just turned on Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Haley giggled as she saw Lucas and Brooke making out. She couldn't bring herself to look in Nathan's direction. All she kept picturing was Nathan's face at the top of her stairs and it broke her heart to see him that way. About half way into the movie Haley was sound asleep. When the movie finish Brooke told Lucas that she wanted to show him something so they both got up. Before they left the room Brooke turned to Nathan.

* * *

**_Dreaming of You_**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have a dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

_By: Selena_

* * *

"Can you please carry her to her bed," Brooke said with a pleading look. The girl knew what she was doing. She smiled when he looked at her with a smile. 

"Sure, Brooke!" Nathan said. He walked over to Haley and gently put her in his arms and made his way to her room. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps he thought. Her smell of coconut & pineapple was making him want her even more. She turned her face in his chest and snuggled closer into him. He made it to her room never taking his eyes off of her. He gently placed her in her bed. He took off her shoes, and threw the light purple blanket over her, after he made sure that she was covered, he just watched her. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a couple of purple little flowers that he had picked for her and placed them on her nightstand. He didn't know what controlled him to do this but he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he lifted his head.

"I love you, too," she said turning on her side. Her words caught him of guard. He just looked at her, she most be dreaming of Damien he thought. He turned and left her room.

Haley tossed and turned in her sleep after Nathan left. She kept on having the same dream over and over again.

_She stood at the door, taking a deep breath as she knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. A minute later Nathan's mom answered the door._

_"Hi, is Nathan home," Haley said smiling._

_"Haley right," Deb said with a smile, "He's upstairs third door to the right." Haley walked upstairs and went to the room that Deb told her to go to; she took another breath before she knocked on the door._

_"Come in," she heard him say. She slowly opened the door and saw him. He stood up when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He said shocked._

_She just stood there looking at his perfect body. God, why doesn't he have a shirt on? With out thinking she rushed over to him, throwing her hands around his body._

_"I never got a chance to say thank you," she said as she moved her lips to his cheek and placed a kiss there. She moved her lips a little further and kissed him again, she kept doing this until she made it to his lips. She kissed him hard, as her tongue found his and she just lost herself in him. He broke away and looked at her, "I love you!" He said as he started kissing her again._

_"I love you, too!" Haley said in between kisses. Then she heard the gun shot and Nathan's body fell to the floor._

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley screamed as Brooke ran into the room waking her friend from her bad dream.

"It's okay Hales, I'm here," Brooke said hugging her. She held her for a minute while Haley just sat there. Brooke had turned on the light. Haley was about to say something when she looked on her nightstand and saw the little purple floors that brought a smile to her face. She knew these from any where, they were from the beach, and they were her favorite.

"Where did these come from?" Haley asked Brooke.

"I don't know, no one came up here, oh wait Nathan did carry you up here because you fell asleep," Brooke said smiling. When Haley didn't say anything Brooke began to talk again.

"Let's go into the kitchen for a snack," Brooke said smiling. Haley just nodded her head and followed her friend into the kitchen. Brooke went into the icebox and pulled out the bag of left over's from when the guys where there. Brooke smiled as she handed Haley the Mac and cheese.

"Thanks for thinking of me Tigger," Haley said smiling as she grabbed them some spoons.

"No, no, it wasn't me. Lucas said that Nathan got it for you because it is your favorite food," Brooke said smirking. Haley heart started beating fast and her cheeks got a dark shade of red. Nathan knew what her favorite food was, and apparently her favorite flower too. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a male voice from behind her.

"What are we having?" Lucas said smiling with no shirt on. Haley turned around a saw him, and then she looked at Brooke with her big brown eyes and noticed Brooke in Lucas's shirt.

"Ewe, ewe, ewe, you to did not do it in my house," Haley said as they both giggled.

"Welcome to the dark side," Brooke said kissing Lucas.

"Oh my God, I'm not going to be able to sleep," Haley said slapping Brooke playfully. Making them all laugh.

AN: Next chapter will be the tutor session, and the party. Tell me what you think please!


	9. Don't Say I Never Gave You Anything

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks to all of you that reviewed, they make me happy. I know that I said that this chapter would be tutoring and the party, but I really like the way their tutoring session went, so the party will be next chapter, and oh yeah drama. What can you expect with the introduction of Rach-hoe. haha**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Rachel****: But you know, condoms only work like 97 of the time.  
****Ross****: What? What? They should put that on the box!  
****Rachel****: They do!  
****Ross****: No they, don't! **_**(Checks box)**_** Well, they should put it in huge, block letters!  
****Rachel****: C'mon Ross, let's just forget about the condoms.  
****Ross****: Well, I might as well have!**

**Rachel****: I just finished getting Phoebe all dressed to meet Mike's parents. She's so nervous. It's so sweet!  
****Ross****: Guess what? I made Emma laugh today!  
****Rachel****: You what? And I missed it?! Because I was giving a makeover to that stupid hippie?!**

* * *

**_"True"_**

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

_You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way thats true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_By: Ryan Cabrera_

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning for his tutoring session with Haley. He took a shower and got dressed. He headed to the café to pick them up some coffee, and then headed to the docks to wait for Haley. He couldn't get last night out of his head. It broke his heart to see her with Damien, and it hurt even more when he heard her say I love you in her sleep to Damien, he would give anything to have her say those words to him. Stop thinking about her he thought. You have a date tonight, you're going to move on, and if she and I are meant to be, then we will. He was broke out of his thoughts by Haley approaching him. With the sunlight hitting her face he could see her beauty in a new light. He wished she knew the effect she had on him, just by seeing her it took his breath away. 

"Good morning!" Haley said as she sat opposite of Nathan. She smiled at him as he handed her the coffee he had got her. "Thank you!" He just smiled at her looking for words to come out of his mouth, he loved that she had this effect on him.

"Good morning, to you too," Nathan said getting his books out as she did the same. She started giggling, and Nathan looked at her confused. She saw the look that he was giving her and decided to explain.

"I was thinking about last night when Brooke and I were eating a snack in the kitchen, and your brother walked in scaring the crap out of me in only his boxers," Haley said laughing.

"Oh my god, did they do it in your house," Nathan said laughing with her. She nodded her head as they laughed.

"I had trouble sleeping after that," Haley said as she stopped laughing. She wanted to tell him thank you for bring her to bed, leaving the purple flowers, and for the food he had got her but the words wouldn't come out.

"No wonder he told me to just go home this morning," Nathan said shaking his head. This is great Nathan thought, look at us talking like we've known each other for years.

"Are you going to Rachel's party tonight," Haley asked. She remembered that Lucas said that they don't really go to parties after what happened to them. Even though she didn't care for Rachel, she had talked to her because her and Brooke were sorta friends in the who can be meanier to the other kind of way.

"Yeah, actually I am," Nathan said. He felt like a jackass because he was going with someone he didn't even want to be with, but he needed to move on Haley will never leave Damien he thought. "I guess that mean's you're going!"

What going just because you're going, yeah right, I have been planning on going, not that I was happy about it; Brooke was making me go she thought. But she did feel warm inside knowing that she would see him there. "Yeah, you know Brooke, drags me everywhere she can."

He just smiled at her. He had always watched her from afar, but that was nothing compared to watching her up close, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She could feel his eyes on her, and it was making her nervous.

"Where are you in your history class?" Haley asked.

"World War II," Nathan said flipping his book to that chapter. He was getting a little hungry so he opened the crackerjacks that he had brought from his house.

"Crackerjacks," Haley asked giggling.

"Breakfast of champions," Nathan said smiling. He found the prize and looked at her with a smile before opening it. It was a pink bracelet. "It's for you!" He took it out of the bag, and reached for her hand, he slid it on her hand, with his fingers gliding her skin. It gave her tingles all over her body, as butterflies started dancing in her stomach. How is he doing this to me? If he wouldn't have been staring at her, her eyes would have closed at the pleasure it gave her to feel him touching her.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," he said smiling softly as he looked into her big brown eyes.

"Thank you," Haley said smiling at him as he moved his hand from hers. "Let's get started."

They studied for what felt like hours, but in reality had only been like one. She tried teaching him as much as she could. He just watched her the whole time pretending to pay attention; he already knew all this stuff by heart after all. He asked questions every once in awhile, so that she would think that he was learning are at least trying to. She had realized that it had been awhile and she looked at her watch.

"Sorry, I should get going, I have plans," Haley said packing her books.

"With your boyfriend?" Nathan asked not looking at her. She just nodded her head, and she could see the hurt in his eyes again. He didn't want her to leave just yet so he thought of something to say. "How do you think that I did today?" She looked at him for a minute.

"Good, it may take time, but you'll be doing great in know time," Haley said smiling.

"Ask me anything about what we studied today, and if I get the question right, you have to save me dance at the party," Nathan said looking into her brown eyes. He didn't know what he was thinking; Damien and Tim would be there. She looked at him shocked for a minute, then tried to think of what question to ask him as she nodded her head.

"What year did Germany invade Poland?"

He smiled at her already knowing that he would get any question he asked her right.

"It was September 1, 1939 to be exact," Nathan said smirking. She blushed at the way that he was staring at her.

"So you were listening and you remember," Haley said with a giggle. He looked at her serious.

"I remember everything you say," he said not breaking eye contact. Well if her cheeks where pink a minute ago they were now bright red. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, not looking away from his baby blues. He got up from his seat loving the way she was looking at him; he wanted to leave her while she thought about what he just said.

"I'll find you when I'm ready for that dance," Nathan said smiling softly at her and walked away. Haley James I'm going to make you fall in love with me if it's the last thing that I do, Nathan thought.

What the hell just happened she thought?

AN: Tell me if you like it or not, and also any suggestions for the party! Thanks again!


	10. Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guys this is part of the party! I hope that you like it.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Joey:**** (entering carrying a box) Hey!!  
****Chandler:**** Hey!  
****Joey:**** I got you something! Open it! Open it!  
****Chandler:**** Okay. (He opens it and it's a baby chick) It's a chicken.  
****Joey:**** It's cute, huh?  
****Phoebe:**** Whoa-whoa-whoa, you guys, do you know anything about chicks?  
****Chandler:**** Fowl? No. Women? Nooo.  
****Phoebe:**** Okay, well they are a huge responsibility, especially at this age. They require constant care. They-they need just the right food, and lot's and lot's of love.  
****Joey:**** Oh, well no problem there. (He picks up the chick, hugs it really tight, and talks to it like it's a little baby.)  
****Chandler:**** Easy Lenny.**

**(As they approach the door, Chandler comes out carrying his duck.)  
****Chandler:**** Okay! Now you stay out here, and you think about what you did!!  
****Ross:**** (to Chandler) that's a duck.  
****Chandler:**** That's a bad duck!!! (To the duck) Okay, now when you come back I hope you remember that, that chick is not a toy!**

**Chandler:**** (rushing in) Oh, good! Good! Do you guys know how to get a chick out of a VCR?!**

* * *

It was nearly six thirty, Brooke and Haley were getting ready for the party. Haley could not stop thinking about Nathan since this morning. She didn't want to be thinking about him but she couldn't help it. She had left the docks a little after he did, because she had to meet Damien for lunch. He had surprised her with a promise ring, saying that she meant a lot to him and he wanted her to wear it. I am such a bad person she thought, I have this really great boyfriend who I care about a lot and here I am thinking about a guy who has barely spoken to me since he moved here. Trying to stop thinking about him, she started to get dressed. Brooke had her clothes already picked out. That was one of the things about Brooke she thought, she always likes to tell me what she wants me to wear. She had a short black skirt, with a white and black top, and black heels. She also made it clear that Haley wear her hair down. After finishing getting dressed and applying a little makeup, Haley went to sit on her bed and wait for Brooke. She looked on her nightstand and saw the bracelet that Nathan had given to her. She smiled as she thought of the memory of this morning. She opened her drawer and placed the bracelet in it. 

"You ready to go tutor girl," Brooke asked walking into Haley's room. Haley stood up from her bed and started walking to the door.

"So I take it your wearing the ring," Brooke said with a little annoyed voice.

"Why wouldn't I, Damien is my boyfriend," Haley said laughing at Brooke's mean glare. "Look Brooke just please stop with the Damien bashing, I care about him okay," Haley said. Brooke just nodded her head. I will never give in to that man whore Brooke thought. He doesn't deserve Haley and I am on a secret mission to break them up and work on putting together Naley. I am so good she thought smiling to herself, then turning her attention back to Haley.

"You look damn good, Hales," Brooke said laughing. Brooke had on a short jean skirt, with a dark blue top, and heels.

"You too, Tigger," Haley said as they made it out of the door and on their way to the party.

* * *

Nathan went home after leaving Haley this morning. He was planning on telling Blair that he didn't like her in that way, but something changed his mind. He had gone to get his mom some lunch at the café, because she had just gotten off of work. He made it almost to the door, when he saw her. Haley was having lunch with Damien. Now granted he had seen them many times before but this was different. He was sitting across from her holding her hand as he placed a ring on her finger. He watched them for a minute, a silent tear fell from his cheek as he saw Haley's beautiful smile. She looks so happy he thought. He didn't go inside he couldn't bring himself to. He went to the diner on the other side of town then made his way home. Tim had come over ready for the party as Nathan and Lucas got dressed. They finished and headed to the party.

* * *

The people were already starting to pile up at Rachel's two story beach house. The music was loud, the alcohol was flowing and everyone was having a good time. Nathan, Lucas, and Tim had made it there and went inside moving around people trying to find their dates. Nathan saw the bar and went to get something to drink. He just wanted to forget her, drink the thought of her away. He saw the guy making the drinks had his head turned as he quickly grabbed the bottle of vodka and took off in the other direction. He took a big gulp of it, and closed his eyes as it made it's way down his throat. It burned like hell but he knew this was the only way he would forget about her and have a good time. After a few more drinks he placed the bottle down and got himself a beer, already feeling the effects that the vodka had on him. He saw Tim walking up to him with Blair, and Roxie, Tim's date. 

"Hey, Nate this is Roxie, and I'm sure that you remember Blair," Tim said smirking. He looked at Nathan and winked.

"Of course I do, I would never forget to fine ass girls like these two," Nathan said smirking. Normally Nathan wouldn't talk like this but, he didn't want to be that Nathan tonight, and he just wanted to forget everything. Both girls giggled at his comment. Nathan grabbed Blair's hand.

"Let's go get you something to drink," he said in her ear. She smiled and nodded her head as they took off walking to the bar.

"I was shocked when Tim told me that you wanted me to come to the party with you," Blair said. Nathan looked at her and smiled.

"Don't be, I'll take good care of you I promise," Nathan said giving her a drink and smiling.

Lucas looked around the huge house for Brooke, but saw her no where. They were going to meet up at the party ten minutes ago and he was starting to worry.

"Looking for someone," Brooke said tapping his shoulder. "Sorry, I'm late baby!" He smiled as he turned around and saw her. He kissed her, and then looked her up and down.

"You look great," he said. He looked over and saw Haley. Nathan is going to freak out when he sees her she's hot.

"You look nice to, Haley," Lucas said. She smiled at him.

"You look good too, but you look better with your shirt off," Haley said winking at him as she started to giggle. They all started laughing remembering the night before.

"So where's Nathan," Haley asked. Brooke and Lucas looked at her. Lucas wasn't going to lie to her.

"He's probably off some where with Blair," Lucas said. Haley's heart started pounding at the thought of Nathan with another girl especially that whore, she was a nice version of Rachel, Haley thought. Oh my God why am I jealous?

"Why the hell would he be with that whore?" Brooke asked. Lucas looked at her with a confused look.

"I don't know maybe because she's his date, it's not like he's cheating on anybody," Lucas said raising his voice. All three knew what he meant by that comment, Haley and Nathan weren't together, so how could he cheat on her. "And I don't think that she's a whore." Brooke just looked at him shocked.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why he was with her that's all," Brooke said. Lucas could see she was sorry.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry, let's go get something to drink," Lucas said kissing her and motioning for her and Haley to follow him. On the way Lucas saw a girl who looked like Peyton making out with a guy and he could not make out the guys face.

"Peyton, is that you?" Lucas asked as he stopped walking. She quickly stopped kissing the boy and looked at Lucas.

"Hey, Luke," Peyton said wiping her mouth and blushing in embarrassment. Brooke and Haley recognized the guy right away.

"Jake!" They both yelled with smiles on their faces.

"How long you two have be making out," Brooke said smiling. Jake smiled looking at Peyton.

"I guess a little over a week," Jake said grinning.

"You're so not our best friend anymore, no wonder you haven't called or come by," Haley said.

"Sorry, about that Haley, I been keeping him pretty busy," Peyton said causing all of them to laugh.

"So are you two like a couple or something," Lucas asked. Peyton and Jake looked at each other. Jake smiled at Peyton as he took her hand, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Jake said not breaking eye contact with her, like he was asking her if she was okay with that.

"Yeah," she replied before he kissed her. The other three started laughing as they all left to go get some drinks.

They got some drinks and headed over to the kitchen where the found Tim and Roxie.

"Hey Tim, where's Nathan?" Lucas asked. Tim pointed into the living room on the dance floor where Nathan and Blair were practically having sex on the dance floor. Haley's heart stopped beating at the sight of them and all the good feelings that she had for Nathan disappeared. Party like a Rock Star was playing as Nathan and Blair danced. Their hands were all over each other. Lucas couldn't believe that Nathan was acting like that.

Nathan was dancing with Blair, but his thoughts were on Haley, they always were, even beeing drunk he still wasn't having a good time with Blair.

"He's been drinking," Lucas said.

"Is he drinking," Peyton said not hearing Lucas comment.

"Yeah," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Is this about what I think that it's about," Peyton said turning to look at Lucas. He knew that she was talking about Haley. Everyone was looking at them, with a we want to know expression on their face, but Lucas and Peyton didn't noticed them looking.

What the hell are they talking about Haley thought?

Lucas and Peyton both knew that no one would no what they were talking about.

"Something must have happened today," Lucas said trying to remember. "You know he was fine when he left for the café to get my mom some lunch, and when he came home he did look a little sad."

Brooke smiled when she figured out what they were talking about Haley. He must have seen Damien give Haley the ring and that's why he's acting like this. Project Naley is going to be harder than I thought.

Haley wasn't even listening to them; she was blocking them out, not taking her eyes off of Nathan and Blair. This is so stupid she thought, I don't care if he dances with that whore. She was brought out of her thoughts by Damien walking up to her. She jumped in his arms and started kissing him hard trying to forget everything.

"Well, what do we have hear," Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"What's up whore?" Brooke said.

"Nothing fatty, enjoying my party," Rachel said smiling.

"You know it," Brooke said. "You know Rachel you should probably not invite the guys you slept with already, so it could be easier for you to find your next victim."

Everyone started laughing, but it was Damien, Rachel was looking at when she started to talk.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he said staring at her, and then turning his attention back on Haley. Nathan and Blair made their way back into the kitchen to join everyone.

Nathan saw Haley for the first time that night and man did she look sexy he thought. He wanted to run up to her and tell her how he felt but he could never do that.

"Gangs all here, what do you say, we play a little game of truth or dare, down and dirty style," Rachel said looking at everyone. "Unless you all are to chicken."

"Count me in whore," Brooke said as everyone else nodded. "The rules are if you pick truth, then you have to tell the truth, and if you pick dare you have to do what ever dare you are told to do." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

Nathan turned his eyes on Haley's and he could see something was wrong with her. If Damien has done anything to hurt her I'm going to kick his ass Nathan thought glaring at them.

"I'll go first, Tim truth are dare," Rachel said.

"Truth," Tim said. He knew Rachel would make him do something to crazy.

"Is it true that you are still a virgin?" Tim looked down before answering.

"Yes!" Everyone started laughing at him, only because he was always talking about how many girls he slept with.

"Uh my turn," Brooke said. "Nathan, truth are dare?" This is so going to be great.

"Truth," Nathan said. Damn he couldn't have picked dare. "How many times have you been in love?" Nathan just looked at her and he knew what she was doing. He turned his head as he rolled his eyes. Lucas also knew what she was doing and looked at her with a death glare. Peyton caught on to, but she was so on Brooke's side with this one.

"Once," Nathan replied.

"With who," Brooke said smiling. He looked at her a smirked.

"Nice try Davis, but you only get to ask one question and you already maxed out," Nathan said.

"My turn," Jake said. "Damien truth are dare?"

Damien thought about it for a minute then smiled. "I guess I'll pick dare since those ladies didn't." He said laughing. Nathan was about to kick his ass when he saw Lucas shaking his head not to.

"I dare you to go find Sam Griffin, and tell her that Mark has been sleeping with her younger sister," Jake said smiling.

"Consider it done," Damien said walking off.

"My turn," Roxie said smiling. "Blair truth are dare?"

"Dare," Blair said smiling at her best friend.

"I dare you to give Nathan a lap dance," Roxie said knowing what she was doing. Blair pushed Nathan back into a chair as she got on top of him and started straddling him, while Give it to me played in the background. Haley rolled her eyes and turned not wanting to see them. A few minutes later she got off, and the game continued.

"Oh okay my turn," Peyton said looking around. "Haley truth are dare?"

"Dare," Haley said not really knowing why she said it. Peyton thought about it for a minute and then started to talk.

"I dare you to kiss Nathan," Peyton said. Haley looked at her like she was crazy.

"A dare is a dare, Hales," Brooke said smiling. Blair just looked at Peyton like she wanted to beat her; Nathan was supposed to be hers.

Haley rolled her eyes and started walking towards Nathan, she threw her hands around his neck pulling him into her as she crushed her lips onto his. Their eyes closed, both of their hearts were pounding and sparks were flying all over their bodies. Haley's tongue made it in Nathan's mouth as they battled for domination. Everyone was looking on as they continued to kiss.

"I think that's enough," Blair said. Haley pulled away from Nathan not looking at him and went back to Brooke's side. Nathan just stood their frozen in place as his heart was racing, he felt so much from her in that kiss, and he immediately wanted to run up to her and do it again.

It was the perfect first kiss, but Nathan didn't want their first kiss to be because of a game, are in front of everyone. This doesn't count he thought, I'll get another chance, without all these people around.

"This is so boring let's play I never," Rachel said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

AN: Tell me if you like it! Next up I never, and of course drama!!!!!


	11. You, Me, and the Whore

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Joey****: Why are you so tired?  
****Chandler****: I couldn't sleep last night. And then I started worrying about this big divisional meeting I have later today. The more I worried about it, the more I couldn't sleep. I was like "If I fall asleep now, I'll get six hours of sleep. But if I fall asleep now, I'll get five hours of sleep." No matter what I did I couldn't fall asleep.  
****Joey****: You know what you should have done? You should have told yourself that little story.**

**Rachel****: I just finished getting Phoebe all dressed to meet Mike's parents. She's so nervous. It's so sweet!  
****Ross****: Guess what? I made Emma laugh today!  
****Rachel****: You what? And I missed it?! Because I was giving a makeover to that stupid hippie?**

* * *

"This is so boring let's play I never," Rachel said. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"I never slept with half the football team," Brooke said smiling at Rachel. "Drink up Rach-ho!" Everyone started laughing as Rachel, Blair, and Roxie all took a drink.

"I never had sex with a girl," Peyton said. All the guys except for Tim took a drink and Rachel took a drink. Everyone looked at Rachel and busted out laughing.

"What we were at camp, and we were just experimenting," Rachel said.

"I never had sex in a public place," Jake said, Rachel, Blair, and Roxie and two other guys that had joined the game took a drink.

"I never went to Disney Land," Haley said. No one took a drink.

The game continued and Lucas kept on looking at Nathan and shaking his head. He couldn't believe that his brother would be acting like this over a girl.

Nathan was sick a tired of Lucas staring at him like he was an idiot. Being that he had already had a lot to drink and he really didn't give a care what he would say Nathan spoke up for the first time in the game.

"I never walked in on my girlfriend having sex with one of my best friends," Nathan said looking at Lucas. Everyone got quite as Nathan and Lucas just stared at each other. Lucas just shook his head as he took a drink.

Haley and Brooke just looked at Nathan with an evil stare. They remembered the story that Lucas had told them not so long ago that he had walked in on his girlfriend with his bestfriend.

"I never been in love with a girl who didn't know that I existed," Lucas shot back as he continued to glare at Nathan. Nathan didn't take his eyes off his brother as he was the only one that took a drink. Nathan knew what he meant, and he also knew that he deserved it. He turned to look at Blair.

"Let's go dance," Nathan said taking her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. Lucas just walked off leaving Brooke there.

"What the hell was that about?" Haley said looking at Brooke.

"I don't know, but who ever this girl is that's got Nathan being a jackass, is making him hurt his brother," Brooke said pouting at her.

"I am not the girl, Brooke," Haley said.

"Not the girl, what?" Damien said putting his arms around Haley.

"Nothing, I am going to find Lucas," Brooke said walking off. Haley just nodded at her.

"So you miss me?" Haley asked as she looked at Damien. He started kissing her. "I take that as a yes."

"I would defiantly take that as a yes," Damien said kissing her again.

"Um there's something that I have to go do, but I'll find you later okay," Haley said kissing Damien and walking of.

* * *

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Brooke said walking up to Lucas on the beach. He must have walked a great distance because when she turned around she couldn't see a single person in sight. 

"Sorry about that," Lucas said. "It's just that he doesn't really act like that he's just hurt, I shouldn't have said what I did, he's not going to let it go."

"Luke, he started it," Brooke said. Lucas just shook his head.

"But he didn't mean what he said, and I did, I hurt him," Lucas said as he sat in the sand. Brooke turned his face to hers and kissed him slowly.

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you talk like that," Brooke said in between kisses. Lucas just smiled at her.

"I guess I'll have to start talking like that more," Lucas said with a smirk. They started kissing as the waves crashed on the shore.

"Why did you walk so far down the beach?" Brooke asked looking into his eyes.

"I knew that you would find me," Lucas said smirking, "and I wanted to do this." He said as he lay on top of her and began to kiss her.

* * *

"Where are we going Jake?" Peyton asked as he led her down the beach. 

"You'll see," Jake said. About five minutes later they made it to a life guard tower.

"Take my hand," Jake said as he held it out for her to take. She smiled softly as they made it to the top and she took a seat in his lap. They looked out over the ocean. The moon light hit the water making it look like a millions of shimmering sparkles.

"It's beautiful," Peyton said smiling as she looked out. Jake just looked at her and replied.

"Yeah it is!"

* * *

Haley looked everywhere in the house for Nathan but she couldn't find him so she went out to the beach to see if he was there. She saw him standing at that the edge of the shore letting the water hit his feet. She took off her heels and headed towards him. 

"What the hell was that?" Haley said walking to Nathan. He heard her voice but he did not turn to her he just stood where he was looking to the sky. "You were being a complete jackass to Lucas back there." She said walking in front of him trying to get his attention. He didn't look at her as he began to talk.

"A few years ago me and Luke went to Seattle to visit our grandparents for some of the summer, we had went to celebrate our birthday with them early, because they couldn't make it for our actually birthday," Nathan continued to talk as Haley just stared at him.

"I fell really sick and I couldn't do anything, but stay in bed all day," he said as he laughed lightly. "I was sleeping when Luke woke me up, he took me to the room on the third floor with the balcony, and sitting there was telescope with a big red bow on it. It took me three days to learn as much as I could about the stars and constellations. I tried teaching Luke, but he never could see what I saw, he said all he saw was stars. One night I was up late when I spotted Cassiopeia. I ran to Luke's room so that he could see it, and he did. It was the only one that he could see and understand, you can't see it here," He said looking up into the sky. He finally looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I did, I don't usually drink." She looked at him for a second as she felt another wave crash at her feet.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to," Haley said as she started to walk away. He quickly turned to her.

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Nathan said as she just stopped walking. He walked to where he was in front of her, "how about that dance you owe me," he said with a soft smile. Haley looked back at the house, she didn't know if it was a good idea.

"There's no music," Haley said looking at him. He smiled at her as he took her hand in his. He put his other arm around her back and pulled her into him, as he lowered it into position giving her tingles down her back.

"Sing a song," he whispered in her ear as they began to rotate in circles on the sand, with the waves of the ocean crashing on their feet. Haley giggled at his comment.

"Nathan….."

"You have a beautiful voice, and anything that comes out of it is perfect," Nathan said.

Haley just put her head on his shoulder and smiled softly. It was amazing how comfortable she was in his arms, like it was where she was meant to be. She began to sing the only song that she could think of in that moment, which captured everything that she was feeling about him. She began to sing and it came out soft and slow as she closed her eyes and lost herself in his arms.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Nathan's heart was racing as she sang to him. Her voice was beautiful and it made him weak just listening to her. He was mesmerized by her. He couldn't believe that he was dancing with her. This was the happiest moment of his life, no Damien and Tim. It was just him, Haley, her music, and the ocean.

Haley couldn't believe that she was singing to him, she didn't even let Brooke hear her sing, because she didn't think that she had a good voice.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't see Damien and Blair standing in the distance watching them. "This guy is dead." Damien said as he watched his girlfriend and Nathan dance on the beach.

"I have a plan," Blair said with an evil laugh.

_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

She finished singing the song as they stopped moving not letting go of each other. Nathan closed his eyes smelling her hair, knowing that at any moment she would be gone. "Thanks for the dance," he whispered in her ear. She smiled softly at him and walked away leaving him there.

* * *

It had been and hour since Nathan saw Haley and the party was still live and kicking. He tried to avoid Blair but he couldn't, everywhere he went she found him, finally he got tired of looking for Haley. He found an empty room and sat on the bed thinking of where she could be when Blair walked into the room. 

"There you are," she said sitting next to him.

"Look, Blair you seem like a really nice girl and I don't want to hurt you but the truth is, that I'm in love with someone else," he said looking at her like he was sorry.

"It's okay, I get it," Blair said trying to act hurt. Nathan stood up to leave. "Will you have one last drink with me before you leave?"

Nathan stood still for a moment. It wouldn't hurt anything if I had one little drink with her. He sat back down and took the drink from her hand.

"Here's a toast to a beautiful friendship," Blair said hitting her cup with his.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, where have you been?" Damien asked as he approached Haley in the kitchen. She smiled at him softly. 

"Looking for Brooke," she lied. She felt really bad for dancing with Nathan. As right as it felt she was with Damien and he didn't deserve to be treated this way. Damien just looked at her knowing that she was lying. He thought that he would feel bad by doing what he was about to do, but surprisingly he didn't.

"I know where she is," Damien said.

"Where," Haley said needing to talk to Brooke and what just happened to her and Nathan.

"She's upstairs in the fourth room to the right," Damien said. "I think I'm going to go hang out with the guys, come and find me when your ready to go." He kissed her and then took off.

Haley walked up the stairs and found the room she was looking for. She opened the door. Her heart stop beating when she saw what was in front of her, Blair under the covers on top of Nathan with their clothes thrown all over the room. To make matters even worse Blair starting screaming Nathan's name not even noticing Haley standing in the door way in tears. She took off running down the stairs passing Brooke and Lucas on the way, not even stopping for them. She found Damien right after she had dried her eyes and threw herself into him. She kissed him with everything that she had wanting to forget all about Nathan and what see just saw. "Let's go to my house, my parents aren't home," Haley said as she started kissing his neck. He grabbed her hand and they took off towards his truck. Leaving a very confused Brooke looking on.

**AN: Thanks for all of you that reviewed. Tell me if you like it. The song was "You and Me" by Lifehouse.**


	12. Everybody Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I just wanted to tell you guys that Blair and Damien did drug Nathan. He didn't have sex with her, he was passed out and she was just pretending when Haley walked in, but no one else know's but Blair and Damien, those whores...lol**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Monica:**** Well, I mean what about friends of your grandmother's? Wouldn't they have the recipe?**

**Phoebe:**** Well, Y'know I may have relatives in France who would know. My grandmother said she got the recipe from her grandmother, Nesele Toulouse.**

**Monica:**** What was her name?**

**Phoebe:**** Nesele Toulouse.**

**Monica:**_**Nestle Tollhouse**_

**Phoebe:**** Oh, you Americans always butcher the French language.**

**Monica:**** (grabbing a bag of **_**Nestle Tollhouse**_** chocolate chips) Phoebe, is ****this**** the recipe? (Tosses her the bag.)**

**Phoebe:**** (reading the recipe on the back of the bag) Yes!! (Realizes.) Ohh.**

**Monica:**** I cannot believe that I just spent the last two days trying to figure out the recipe and it was in my cupboard the whole time! **

**Phoebe:**** I know! You see it is stuff like this which is why (Looking down) you're burning in hell!!**

* * *

_"everybody hurts"_

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

* * *

"Let's go to my house, my parents aren't home," Haley said as she started kissing his neck. He grabbed her hand and they took off towards his truck. Leaving a very confused Brooke looking on. 

"What the hell was that about?" Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"She seemed pretty upset," Lucas said, he looked in the direction that Haley came running from and saw Blair just coming down the stairs, buttoning her blouse. Nathan he thought? He grabbed Brooke's hand and led them up the stairs.

"Where are we going? I have to go to Haley's before she does something stupid," Brooke said stopping Lucas.

"I need to find Nathan," Lucas said looking into her eyes. She kissed him softly as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"Okay, just be careful on your way home," Lucas said as he kissed her one more time. He turned in the direction of the stairs hoping to find Nathan.

Lucas had looked in almost every room and had walked in on a lot of people having sex. He took a deep breath as he began to open the next door, hoping that it wouldn't be people having sex again. He looked and saw Nathan passed out on the bed. He saw Nathan's shirt on the floor and picked it up as he walked over to him. He tapped his brother in the chest for him to wake up. After about five minutes he started to get a little worried. He just wanted to get Nathan home safe. He lifted his brother up throwing him over his shoulder and made his way to his car. Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't care, something was wrong with Nathan and he wasn't going to leave his brother here.

* * *

Brooke arrived at Haley's house thankful that Damien's truck was not there. She ran upstairs looking for Haley but didn't find her anywhere. When she reached Haley's room she heard crying. She followed Haley's soft crying and made her way to Haley's bathroom. Her eyes started to water when she saw her best friend. Haley was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out not even looking at Brooke. Brooke walked over to her and took a seat next to her. She put her arm around Haley letting her know that she was there for her. Haley's head rested on Brooke's shoulder as she began to cry harder. They sat there for a long time as Haley cried. When she had no more tears left, Brooke decided to say something. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"You'll just think that it's stupid," Haley said wiping her face.

"Hey, I would never think that okay, you're my tutor girl," Brooke said smiling at her softly. Haley just nodded her head, she loved her best friend.

"After you went to find Lucas, I went looking for Nathan. I found him on the beach. I asked him why he was being such a jackass to Lucas, and then he started telling me a story about when they were younger, and that he didn't mean to say what he did, he was just drunk," Haley said looking at Brooke. "He said that he was sorry but I told him that he didn't need to apologize to me, he need to apologize to Lucas."

"That's it?" Brooke asked hoping that there was more to the story.

"I wish," Haley whispered. "I started to walk away, but he stopped me and he um…..told me that I looked beautiful." Brooke's face broke into a small smile. She knew that Nathan was crazy about Haley. "When I tutored him this morning he said that I could ask him anything about what I taught him and if he got it right then I had to dance with him tonight." Tears started to fall from her eyes again as she thought about what had happened. "We started dancing, I sang a song, and it was just so perfect you know."

Brooke just nodded her head, waiting for Haley to continue.

"It just felt so right, being there with him," Haley said with a little laugh. "I know that I tell you that you're crazy when you say that he stares at me, but I do see him. I can always feel when his blue eyes are on me. Anyways I left to go back to the party and I wanted to find you. After a while I stopped looking and Damien found me. He told me that you were upstairs. When I got there I saw Nathan and Blair um….having sex." Haley cried out in a low voice as Brooke held her.

That ass Brooke thought? "Don't cry Hales," Brooke said holding her.

"See I told you, stupid," Haley said as her crying stopped. "He's not even my boyfriend and here I am crying because she slept with that whore." Brooke started laughing.

"She is a whore," Brooke said trying to make Haley feel better. "You don't need him, Hales."

"I know, I just thought that……," Haley started to say but stopped knowing that if she said the words it would just hurt more. She tried to think of something else to say. "I almost slept with Damien."

"WHAT?" Brooke yelled.

"I didn't, we were about to but his dad called and said that he had like ten minutes to get home," Haley said as they both started laughing. "I thought that I was ready, but I was just trying to forget about what I had just seen. I wouldn't have gone threw with it thought."

"I'm just so happy you didn't," Brooke said hugging her. They talked for a few hours and then went to bed. They did have school tomorrow. Brooke was shocked when Haley woke up screaming Nathan's name again. She calmed her down and they went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up early and made Haley breakfast. They eat and got ready for school. 

"Are you still upset with Nathan?" Brooke asked as they were putting on there makeup. Haley didn't answer right away.

"I don't have a reason to be upset with him, I was just being stupid last night, I don't care about him," Haley said aloud as if trying to convince Brooke and herself. Brooke just nodded her head, she knew that Haley had feelings for Nathan wether she wanted to admit it or not. They arrived at school meeting Jake as they always did, but he had Peyton with him. They were kissing and you could tell that they were in the honeymoon stage of their relationship.

"Hey, none of that in public," Brooke said slapping Jake. They all giggled as Peyton and Jake broke apart in need of air. Brooke looked around and didn't see Lucas and the bell was about to ring.

"Have you guys seen Lucas?" Brooke said looking at them.

"No, it's not like him or Nathan to miss school, they are usually here by now," Peyton said looking around.

"I guess they had a long night," Haley said rolling her eyes and walking away. They heard the jealous tone in her voice. Peyton and Jake just turned to Brooke waiting for her to explain.

"Let's just say that we hate Nathan," Brooke said. Jake just shook his head. They bell rang and they went to class.

The day moved slowly and Brooke got really worried when she didn't see Lucas. Her and Haley left school and made there way to the café. They had been pretty busy and Brooke didn't have time to think about Lucas.

* * *

It was about eight when Brooke saw Lucas walk through the door of the café. She stopped what she was doing and ran into his arms. 

"Where were you today?" Brooke asked holding him tight.

"Sorry, Nathan was sick and my mom had to work, so I took care of him." He said kissing her. "How's Haley?"

"She says that she's okay," Brooke said turning her head to look at Haley. "How's Nathan?

"When I found him last night, he wouldn't wake up, I was so scared, my mom checked him out and said that someone must have drugged him," Lucas said. "Please don't tell anyone, not even Haley.

Brooke thought about it for a minute. If she told Haley then she would know that Nathan didn't want to sleep with Blair she drugged him and Haley wouldn't be upset anymore. But she respected Nathan's and Lucas's wishes.

"I won't I promise," Brooke said kissing him.

"So what was Haley so upset about last night," Lucas asked as he took a seat in front of the counter.

Brooke defiantly was not going to tell Lucas that Haley walked in on Blair and Nathan having sex. "She didn't tell me." A few seconds later Haley walked behind the counter and joined Brooke.

"Hey Hales, are you okay," Lucas asked with a soft smile. She smiled at him softly.

"Great," Haley lied and Lucas could tell something was different about her. She seemed sad. He had never seen her like this before. He eat his dinner and talked to Brooke and Haley until they closed. He asked if he could walk Brooke to Haley's. Brooke said no because she didn't want to leave Haley alone, but Haley insisted on her going.

They left and Haley locked the door and began to clean up.

* * *

She heard a knock on the door and jumped as she turned to the see who it was. Nathan was standing there just watching her. She walked towards the front door stopping when she got in front of it. She looked at him for a moment. 

He could tell that something was different about her; he saw it in her eyes. He saw hurt in her eyes and it made his stomach tie in knots.

She moved her hand like she was going to open the door but she just flipped the open sign over and turned out the lights and walked away, leaving Nathan standing there. It felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He stood there for a moment and then took of walking home.

He felt like he was being followed and he turned around. He saw four guys walking to him, and he recognized that they were on the football team. He didn't even have a chance to do anything as they started beating him.

"Stay the hell away from Haley," on of the guys yelled as he kicked Nathan in his stomach.

AN: Tell me what you think!


	13. Dare You To Move

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Rachel****: You inhale your food!  
****Ross****: I grew up with Monica. If you didn't eat fast, you didn't eat!**

_**(Looking at car keyed message: Amber is a bitch)**_**  
****Veronica****: Hey, Cassidy. Who's Amber?  
****Cassidy****: I have no idea.  
****Veronica****: They keyed the wrong car? How's Amber gonna know she's a bitch?**

* * *

**_"I Dare You To Move"_**

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?_

_[Chorus:  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

_[Chorus_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

_By: switchfoot_

* * *

Brooke and Haley arrived to school the next day and surprisingly Haley didn't seem upset like she was the day before. She was talking and joking. She was also all over Damien which he didn't mind. It was lunch time and Brooke didn't see Lucas at all that morning. She was worried about him.

"I am so hungry," Jake said biting into his cheeseburger. Everyone started laughing as they watched him eat.

"Me too," Damien said kissing Haley, letting everyone know that he was hungry for her.

"Ewe," Brooke said as she started talking to Peyton.

"What you makeout with Lucas all the time," Haley said not stopping.

"It's so different," Brooke answered.

"Oh yeah, how's so?" Haley asked.

"Well because it's me who's doing the kissin," Brooke said with a smirk. Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay now I'll stop," Haley said sarcastically as she kissed Damien again.

"Can I have some," Brooke said already taking Jakes fries from his plate.

"Well since you asked," Jake said with a smile. Brooke just laughed. "Did you get the letter in Hales?"

"No she's waiting for it though," Brooke answered for her busy friend.

"Waiting for what letter?" Peyton asked felling left out.

"Acceptance letter from Stanford," Brooke explained.

"Oh!" Peyton said.

"We know she got in," Jake said smiling at Brooke. If Haley hadn't had her tongue down Damien's throat she might have been happy that they were so confident in her.

"Luke and Nate applied there too," Peyton said talking to Jake and Brooke.

"Is that right," Brooke said looking towards Haley who had obviously didn't hear a word that was being said.

"I applied too because I want to go to the same college as Hales but I probably won't get in," Brooke said.

"Brooke, yes you will, your grades are great Hales helped you and you have been doing great," Jake said taking her hand in his. "The world doesn't stand a chance with you Brooke Davis."

"I love you Jakey," Brooke said smiling at him. Peyton just laughed at there friendly banter towards each other.

"Are they usually like this?" Peyton asked pointing towards Damien and Haley. Brooke and Jake just shook their heads.

"No not normally," they both said getting sick as they watched their best friend all over her boyfriend.

"Hey look its Lucas," Jake said pointing to a very angry Lucas walking towards them. Brooke could see it in his face. He walk right pass Brooke and walked right up to Damien.

"Next time you have something to tell my brother don't be a coward and send you're football buddies to deliver the message, do it your self you coward," Lucas yelled. Damien stood up to stand right in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Damien said with a smirk. This pissed Lucas off even more. Everybody just stood there watching wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm talking about your idiot buddies jumping my brother last night," Lucas yelled. The tone in his voice had attracted a crowd of people. "He's in the hospital you Dick!"

Haley just watched the scene in front of her. Nathan was in the hospital, he could be hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt her stomach tighten. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and if I were you I would just walk away," Damien yelled back stepping towards Lucas. Lucas just smiled at him.

"My brother may be too classy to fight your ass, but I sure as hell, am not," Lucas said punching Damien in the face. He fell to the ground and was getting up to hit Lucas when Jake held him back. Jake took Damien away so that he could walk it off as Lucas just stood there watching as everyone started to walk away but the three girls.

"Luke is Nathan alright," Peyton asked. He turned to look at Peyton. "He has a broken rid, and a couple of cuts and bruises."

"Why the hell would they do something like that?" Brooke said looking at Lucas. He turned to look at Haley angry at her.

"I wonder why," Lucas said then walked away. Brooke just walked up to Haley and hugged her.

"This isn't your fault," Brooke told her. "Luke is just upset."

"Yeah it is Brooke, he um…came to the café last night, and I was so upset with him that I didn't let him in." Haley said almost in tears. The thought of Nathan being hurt because of her was making her sick; he had already almost died for her.

"Hey no it's not, Hales, I tell you what I'll take you see him after school," Brooke said rubbing her back. Haley just nodded her head.

"I need to go find Damien," Haley said walking away to where Damien and Jake went to. As she got close Jake walked away knowing that they needed to talk.

"Please tell me that you did not send your friends to hurt him," Haley said with a pleading look.

"No Hales, I didn't, I promise," Damien said looking into her eyes. "You no I would never do something like that."

"I can't believe that they would do something like that," Haley said.

"Me either, I promise that I will tell them something about it," Damien said kissing her. "Let me walk you to class," he said taking her hand in his.

* * *

"You ready to do this?" Brooke asked Haley as they walked into the hospital. Haley just shook her head. They saw Lucas walking towards them. Haley tensed up at the sight of him, knowing that he blamed her for this. He saw that she looked afraid of him and he felt really bad.

"Hales, I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to blame you," Lucas said looking sorry. "He's just been threw so much and he doesn't deserve all these bad things that keep happening to him."

"I know Luke," Haley said hugging him.

"Did he say what happened?" Brooke asked.

"Just that he was walking home from the café when he heard someone following him, he turned around and four guys started beating him," Lucas said leaving the part about leaving Haley alone.

"I'm so sorry," Haley said looking at him.

"Like I said before, it wasn't your fault; you didn't make those guys do that," Lucas said rubbing her shoulder.

They saw a blond women walking up to them and Lucas just smiled as she stopped by them.

"Hi Brooke," Deb said smiling at her sons girlfriend. She turned her head on Haley and smiled looking at her.

"And you most be Haley," Deb said. "I've heard a lot about you." She walked up to Haley and gave her a hug. "Nathan's room is this way." She led Haley to Nathan's room and went back to talk to Brooke and Lucas.

Haley could not believe that Nathan's mom had knew her. She had hugged her like really hugged her, it was not one of those fake hugs. Brooke and Lucas must talk about me to her.

Haley stood by the door as she looked at Nathan sleeping in the hospital bed. Tears came to her eyes as she saw his face. He had a black eye and a few cuts in different spots. Her heart broke at the sight of him, he didn't deserve this. She slowly made her way to sit next to his bed, she took his hand in hers and felt the warmth of his hand against hers. She didn't want to wake him so when she spoke she spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I should have let you in the café and then maybe you wouldn't be here now," Haley said above a whisper. "I was just upset, i didn't mean to hurt you Nathan!" She looked at him of a moment.

"I miss tutoring you, so you have to get well fast so that I can see you again," Haley said with a little giggle as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"I just wanted to see you and make sure that you're okay, I guess I'll be seeing ya." She let go of his hand and looked at the door. She saw that it was still closed so she did something that her heart was aching for her to do. She slowly bent her head down and gently kissed his lips. She let their lips touch longer than she should have, and her heart was racing.

As she was picking up her head she suddenly missed his eyes. "I can't wait to see your beautiful blue eyes again," Haley said smiling softly walking away, shutting the door as she left.

Nathan's eyes flew open as soon as he heard the door close. He just smiled at the memory of what just happened. He was sleeping when he felt the warmth of her hand on his, and the butterflies in his stomach because of her touch. He was about to open his eyes but when she started to talk, he just wanted to hear what she wanted to say. He so did not expect that. She had kissed him and it took everything inside of him not to kiss her back. He was sad when he thought this but it was so worth getting his ass kick, just to have her lips on his.

AN: Tell me if you like it.


	14. Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Keith****: Who's your daddy?  
****Veronica****: I hate it when you say that**

**Keith**_**(presenting an envelope)**_** for you, on this momentous occasion.  
****Veronica**_**(feels, shakes, then sniffs it)**_** A pony?!**

**Clemmons****: I can't decide if my life will be easier or more difficult with you gone. Anything I should know in case I get another one like you someday?  
****Veronica****: Don't keep all your passwords taped on the bottom of your stapler, and stay cool Mr. C.**

* * *

**_"Can We Still Be Friends"_**

_We can't play this game anymore but  
Can we still be friends?  
Things just can't go on like before but  
Can we still be friends?_

_We had something to learn  
Now it's time for the wheel to turn  
Grains of sand, one by one  
Before you know it, all gone_

_Let's admit we made a mistake but  
Can we still be friends?  
Heartbreak's never easy to take but  
Can we still be friends?_

_It's a strange, sad affair  
Sometimes seems like we just don't care  
Don't waste time feeling hurt  
We've been through hell together_

_Can we still be friends?  
Can we still get together sometimes?  
Can we still be friends?  
You know that life will still go on_

_We awoke from our dream  
Things are not always what they seem  
Memories linger on  
It's like a sweet, sad, old song_

_Can we still be friends?  
Can we still get together sometimes?  
Can we still be friends?  
You know that life will still go on_

_Can we still be friends?  
Can we still get together sometimes?  
Can we still be friends?  
You know that life will still go on_

_By: Mandy Moore_

* * *

It had been five days since Haley had went see Nathan at the hospital, and he still wasn't back at school yet. She felt really bad for him he was already all most failing and he was missing so many days of school. She told Brooke about the kiss that she gave Nathan, she felt really bad about it, but she couldn't help herself. She really cared about Damien, but she and Nathan just had this connection that she couldn't even explain. But when she started thinking about being with him, all she could see was him and Blair. She couldn't be with him, she was with Damien. At least that's what she kept telling herself. 

It was late Saturday night and the café had been closed for a while now. She had let Brooke have the night off for her date with Lucas, and she had sent Shannon the other waitress home after they closed. It was raining hard outside, and Haley loved the sound of the rain hitting the roof. She loved it went it rained.

She was sweeping when she heard a tap on the door. She turned to see who would be there this late when she saw Nathan standing in the rain, soaking wet. She immediately went to the door and let him in.

"Nathan are you crazy?" Haley asked as she looked at him all wet. He smiled at her. Man was he sexy all wet she thought?

"I wanted to see you," he said with a soft smile as he looked in her brown eyes. She blushed at his comment as she looked at him. What do I do she thought?

"Let me get you something to dry off with," Haley said walking towards the back. She didn't hear Nathan following her. She grabbed a towel and turned to go bring it to him, but instead she jumped when she saw him right behind her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Nathan said not taking his eyes off of hers.

"You didn't," she said barely above a whisper. They stood there for a long time with no words. Finally Nathan looked at the towel in her hands that she had yet to give him. She blushed as she held it out to him.

"Sorry," Haley said as she started walking away. He dried himself off and followed her to the front of the café. She stopped sweeping when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Haley said really wanting to know why he was there.

"I wanted to tell you something," he said walking closer to her to where they were inches apart.

"What?" She said in the lowest voice.

"Ever since the robbery, I keep having this dream," Nathan said trying with all he had not to kiss her. She looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I walk in front of you, and then the guy shoots me, and then everything is just black, I can't see anything but I can hear your voice. I try following it but I always wake up before I do, but tonight I didn't wake up I kept on following it and there was this bright light and I could see you. You were an angel," he said as he lifted his hand to rub her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"You took my hand, and you told me that everything's going to be alright," he said with a soft smile. "You said that I was going the wrong way, that I didn't belong there, that I had to come back. You saved me." He told her and then put his arms around her into a hug to show that he was thankful. She could see that he was shaking.

"Nathan are you okay, your shaking," Haley said as she pulled away looking at him. He took her hand in his and placed it on his heart. She closed her eyes again at the feel of his chest.

"My heart's racing too," he said with a soft smile, "that's what happens when you're around.

She opened her eyes to look at him but it was too late, he had moved his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"Nathan," she said barely above a whisper, as his mouth was on hers.

He pulled away. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me too."

She just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I've missed those beautiful brown eyes," he said with a soft smile letting her know that he was awake when she had visited him.

"I'm with Damien," Haley said not sure why she did. She couldn't do this to Damien he deserved better than that.

"I know," he said with a sad expression.

"I care about him," she said trying to forget all the things that she was feeling about Nathan because they were wrong. Nathan just shook his head.

"I know," he said again.

"We can't keep doing this," she said with a little anger in her voice.

"We are friends okay!" He closed his eyes at her words; they hurt more than any punches are bullets.

"Is that what you really want," he said not opening his eyes to show her how hurt he was.

"Yes that's what I want," she said hoping that she was doing the right thing. He let out a long breath before he said anything else. If he couldn't be with her then he might as well be friends with her.

"Just friends!" Nathan said. At least for now he thought.

"Since we are friends can I walk you home?" Nathan said with a smile. He loved her, and if this is all he got with her then that would be okay. She smiled at him, thinking how amazing he was, even though she had clearly hurt him, he still was being nice to her. "You never know what's out there."

She laughed at his comment. "Sure," she said.

He waited for her to finish her closing duties. She locked up and they made there way to her house. They talked along the way, planning to meet the next morning of tutoring. He walked her to the door as they said their goodnights.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you," he said not looking away from her. He really didn't mean it. She smiled at him softly.

"Don't be," she said. They looked at each other for a minute and then she went in and closed the door, leaving Nathan Scott standing on her front porch.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks she tutored him and they became friends. He didn't try anything with her, even though he really wanted to. Her parents had made it back from their trip and everything was back for normal for her.

Deb had started going to the café and her and Karen became good friends and realized that her son had saved Karen's daughter. Karen insisted that they come over for dinner as a way to say thank you. Nathan and Lucas were happy when they found out that they had to go to dinner at Haley because they would get to see the girls that they were crazy about.

**AN: So don't hate me okay there are still some things that need to happen before they get together, which they will. Next chapter is the Scott, James dinner at Haley's with Brooke being present. Oh yeah expect a little of drama. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Law Man?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey thanks for the wonderful reviews, you guys rock. I just wanted to tell you a little about Dan's past so that you don't get confused. He went to Harvard and graduated from there with a law degree. He is also friends with a lot of big people at Harvard. He is a lawyer at a big firm in Tree Hill and wants Nathan to follow in his footsteps. Kind of like on the show with Basketball, but he is not mean like on the show, he just thinks it's what Nathan should do.**

* * *

**Quote of the day:**

**Lorelai****: I'm late.  
****Emily****: I know.  
****Lorelai****: Blame the insane people driving in front of me; they had a honk if you love to scuba dive bumper sticker on the back of their car so I honked.  
****Emily****: You don't scuba dive.  
****Lorelai****: Yes but I've been testing people who have "honk" bumper stickers lately to see if they really want people to honk...guess what, they don't. I lay on my horn and this, alleged scuba diver slows to a crawl right in front of me, just out of revenge, and I'm screwed.  
****Emily****: You need a hobby.  
****Lorelai****: Yes actually.**

* * *

The Scott's arrived at the James residences right on time. Keith and Dan went into the living to watch a basketball game, Deb and Karen went in the kitchen to finish dinner. Nathan and Lucas went with their mother wondering where the girls were.

"This looks good, Karen," Deb said.

"Thanks, Deb," Karen said.

"Where are Brooke and Haley?" Lucas asked really wanting to see his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to call them down," Karen said. "Hales! Brooke! The boys are here." Karen yelled. Lucas and Nathan started laughing. The girls got down stairs and Brooke ran into Lucas arms.

"Brookie," Karen said looking at her with a serious face. Karen and Keith were like her parents since her real parents were never around. She would always stay over and do everything with them.

"Sorry," Brooke said letting Lucas go. "We will be in the game room," Brooke said grabbing his hand a leading him into the game room with Nathan and Haley following as they all laughed. Brooke and Lucas immediately started to make out. Haley just rolled her eyes and laughed turning to Nathan.

"So how did you do," Haley said with a big smile. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his test showing her what he made. "Nathan an A that's great," she said smiling as she gave him a huge. He just could never get tired of her hugging him. If he wasn't already smart, he would definitely be studying to get good grades just for her to hug him.

"I couldn't have done it with out you," he said smiling at her. He looked and saw a pool table.

"You want to play," he said with a smirk.

"I really don't know how, it's my dad's," Haley said.

"I'll show you," he said taking her hand and walking her over to the pool table. He picked up a pool stick and rubbed some blue chalk at the tip of it. He told her where to stand and gave her the stick. He tired to explain how to but she just wasn't getting it.

"Like this," he said coming behind her and placing his arms around hers so that he could show her how it's done. He put his hands on top of hers. They both felt the sparks flowing through their bodies. She jumped up when the ball went into the corner pocket.

"Good shot," he said smiling as he walked away from her.

"Well I wouldn't have made it, if it wasn't for you," Haley said smiling at him. They played a little while longer when Karen came and told them that dinner was ready. The boys followed her into the kitchen as Brooke and Haley stayed behind for a minute.

"What was that?" Brooke said with a big smile.

"What was what?" Haley said trying to look innocent.

"Don't you dare hold out on my tutor girl," Brooke said.

"Oh alright, he was just showing me how to play pool," Haley said with a smile. Brooke's smile grew hearing Haley talk and she knew what she was thinking.

"I thinking that I'm going to break up with Damien," Haley admitted.

"Oh my God, are you freaking kidding me," Brooke said laughing. "This is so great, we can be like sister-in-laws, the Scott women of Tree Hill."

"Stop, we are just friends," Haley said slapping her playfully.

"Right friends, got it," Brooke said walking away.

They walked to the dinning room and sat at the table.

"We were beginning to think you weren't joining us," Keith said to his daughter.

"Sorry daddy, Brooke here, walks slowly, she's only fast when we go shopping," Haley said making everyone laugh.

"Guys we have some really big news," Deb said looking around the table then back at Karen.

"We bought the club in town called Tric," Karen said with a smile.

"Mom that's great," Haley said.

"Yeah, mom," Lucas said. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"We wanted to run it by your father's first," Karen said with a smile.

"And we think that it's great, right Keith," Dan said laughing.

"Thank you," Karen said kissing Keith.

"Ewe," Haley said turning her head. She was defiantly not happy about seeing her parents make out.

"We open in just a few weeks," Deb said taking another bit of her food.

"The food's really good Mrs. James," Nathan said looking up and smiling at Karen.

"Well it's the least I could do, you did save my little girls life," Karen said with a smile. Haley just smiled she was happy that her parents liked Nathan. They didn't really like Damien but that was just because he was her boyfriend.

Haley and Nathan were sitting right across from each other and they kept on looking at one another smiling.

"So, Keith how's the body shop doing," Dan said.

"It's good, we have been really busy lately," Keith said. "How's the firm?"

"Oh it's great actually, still in court all day though," Dan said with a smile. "Speaking of, Nathan, Mr. Wilson called me today saying that they just put your acceptance letter in the mail."

Nathan just put his head down here his father goes again. Haley just looked on wondering what Dan was talking about.

"Acceptance to where?" Karen asked.

"Harvard," Dan said with a smile. "He's going to be a lawyer just like me, and we are going to open a firm together." Dan said proudly.

"Wow, Harvard is a really good school," Keith said.

"We knew that he would get in, he's had a 4.0 GPA his whole life," Deb smiled at her son. "He's my little genius."

Lucas had just taken a drink had choked on it. He knew that Nathan had lied to Haley about needing to be tutored but he didn't think that his parents would rat Nathan out. Brooke also caught on to why Lucas was choking, oh my god that is so cute he just wanted to be with her so he lied about being a dumb-dumb Brooke thought.

"Luke are you okay," Deb asked her son.

Nathan the whole time had his eyes on Haley who just stood there looking at him like he was the biggest liar in the world.

He lied to me Haley thought, he used me?

"Um….I'm not feeling really well," Haley said getting up from the table.

"What's wrong Haley bop?" Karen asked her.

"I'm just tired mom," Haley said. "It was really nice to see you all again." Haley walked out of the room and went to her room.

"Will you excuse me I have to use the restroom," Nathan said getting up. He walked up stairs and went to Haley's room he had to explain to her. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

She opened the door, and he could see the tears that fell down her face. It broke his heart.

"Can I just explain," Nathan said with a soft voice. She looked at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why, what lie are you planning on telling me?" Haley said bitterly. "You're going to Harvard, you're smarter than me and you asked me to tutor you."

"I'm not smarter than you okay," Nathan said.

"Right, Mr. Law man," Haley said sarcastically. "You wasted my time, I thought that you needed help, I could have been tutoring someone who actually needed the help."

"Hales," he said trying to calm her down.

"Don't call me," Haley said. "Only my friends call me that and we are not friends anymore."

"I'm sorry okay, I would never do anything to hurt you, you have to know that," Nathan said trying to take her hand.

"That's funny because the only thing that keeps hurting me is you," Haley said moving her hand away from his. She didn't mean to say it, it just came out. He lied to her and this hurt her, she didn't think that he would hurt her ever.

"I trusted you, and you used me and for what. I thought that you were different but you're just like every other guy," Haley said turning her face away from him.

"I…."

"I don't care what you have to say, what ever there was between us is no longer there, and I don't want to talk to you again," Haley said regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"I should go," Nathan said turning.

"Maybe after dinner you can go find Blair and have sex with her again," Haley said slamming her door. She slide her body down to the floor with her back against the door as she started to cry.

What? What was talking about, I would never sleep with Blair. I love Haley.

AN: It will get better, Haley is just being a girl...lol


	16. The First Time I Saw You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the day:**

_**(Peyton is pulling out when Haley walks out behind her)**_**  
****Haley****: Whoa! Walking here...  
****Peyton****: Sorry...  
****Haley****: Like you weren't aiming!  
****Peyton****: You're not on that list. So do you need a ride?  
****Haley****: Umm...  
****Peyton****: ...C'mon, get in.  
****Haley****: Well I guess it's better to be in your car than under it...  
****Peyton****: Look... I'm not too good at this.  
****Haley****: Obviously, you're gonna want to put it in gear and give it a little gas...  
****Peyton****: No. Last week in Brooke's car you said he cares about you and I never thought to ask if you meant Nathan or Lucas...  
****Haley****: And now you're asking?  
****Peyton****: In kind of a pathetic way, yeah.  
****Haley****: I guess... I meant both of them.  
****Peyton**_**(small pause)**_** Look, it's not like you need my permission or anything, but if you like Nathan, it's totally cool if you go out with him just be...  
****Both****: ...really careful!  
****Haley****: Yes, I know! You be careful too...  
****Peyton****: With which one...?  
****Haley****: DRIVING! My mother likes it when I get home alive, let's go!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Haley still hadn't talked to Nathan. She was at the café when her mother rushed threw the door, with a big smile on her face.

"It's here, it's here," Karen said excitedly.

"Mom, calm down, what are you talking about," Haley said.

"Letter from Stanford," Karen said smiling handing her the letter.

"Open it up," Brooke said.

Haley took a breath and began to open up an envelope that was a letter that would determine where she would be next year. She closed her eyes before folding the paper back and reading the words on the paper.

"Congratulations Haley. It is our pleasure to inform you have been admitted to our fall….."

"I knew it," Brooke said jumping up and down. Haley hugged her mom who wiped the tears that fell from Haley's eyes.

"You did it Hales," Karen said holding her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"My turn," Brooke said hugging Haley. "Congratulations, tutor girl!"

"Thanks," Haley said. It was amazing how happy she could be and sad at the same time. She got into her dream college and the one person she wished was standing there with her celebrating, she pushed away. She missed him, everything about him especially those blue eyes.

"I'm going to call you're dad," Karen said with a smile. "We are so having a big party for you at Tric next weekend.

"Thanks mom," Haley said. Karen walk back to the kitchen and went to call Keith. Brooke could see that Haley was still a little sad.

"You can go call Damien if you want too," Brooke said trying to make Haley feel better.

"I broke up with him last week," Haley said.

"Last week," Brooke said. "What happened Hales?"

_Flashback_

_Damien and Haley were in his truck kissing when he said it._

"_I love you," Damien said looking into her eyes. She just sat there not knowing what to say. She heard his words echoing in her head and she couldn't bring herself to say it back. "Say something!"_

"_I care about you….."_

"_But you don't love me," Damien said cutting her off. Haley just looked at him not knowing what to say._

"_I'm sorry," Haley said._

"_Is this about Nathan," Damien shot back._

"_This has nothing to do with him," Haley said._

"_You're lying, ever since he saved you, you've been different, like you're here but you're not. I see the way you look at him, so don't sit here and tell me that you don't have feeling's for him." Damien yelled. Haley knew he was right. "Are you in love with him?"_

_Haley couldn't even answer him, she didn't know how she felt about him, but she knew that she couldn't stop thinking about him._

"_I never meant to hurt you," Haley said. "But I just can't do this anymore; it's not fair to you."_

"_I'll drive you home," Damien said starting his truck. They rode to Haley's house in silence. They got there and he couldn't even look at her. _

"_I'm sorry," Haley said._

"_Me too," Damien said. Haley got out of his truck and watched him drive away._

_End Flashback_

"And that's it," Haley said telling Brooke the story.

"We didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked.

"You have been busy with Lucas and I just didn't want to bother you," Haley said.

"Hales, I'm always here for you, no matter what," Brooke said hugging her.

"I know," Haley said.

"Do you regret it," Brooke asked. Haley thought about it for a minute.

"No, not one bit, I just wished that I didn't hurt him, he hasn't talked to me since then," Haley said. As if it was his cue Damien and Rachel walked in together hand in hand, like they owned the place.

"You have got to be kidding me," Brooke said as they walked up to them.

"Hello, girls," Rachel said. Haley didn't even say anything.

"Rach-ho, what are you doing here?" Brooke said.

"Just wanted to come see Hales here," Rachel said picking her hand up to touch Haley but it was hit by Haley's hand so that she couldn't touch her.

"What do you want?" Haley said looking at them.

"Funny story, see here you thought that Damien was all your's when in fact we have been sleeping together for a while now," Rachel said with a smirk. "Just thought that we should tell you." Rachel's face was met with Haley's fist.

"Hey, don't touch her," Damien yelled. He was kicked in the man area by Brooke. He fell to the ground holding him self in pain.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you jackass," Brooke said laughing then turned to Rachel. "You got two seconds to get out of here or you're ass is next slut!"

"You can't make us leave," Rachel said helping Damien up.

"Think again Bitch, it's my mom's café, and we don't allow slut's in here," Haley said pointing to the door.

"Then what are you doing here," Rachel said looking at Brooke.

"You little…."

"Is there a problem," Karen said walking up. Rachel and Damien just looked at her. "I believe my daughter told you to leave, and don't come back."

Rachel and Damien walked to the door rolling there eyes and kissed before they opened the door. Brooke took off to kick their ass but Karen grabbed her arm. They finally left.

"You were awesome Karen," Brooke said laughing before she saw Haley crying. "Awe, tutor girl are you okay."

"Yeah it just….hurts that he did that," Haley said in tears. "They deserve each other."

"He wasn't good enough for you any way hunny," Karen said hugging her daughter.

"I know," Haley said wiping her face.

"You and me tonight, Ben and Jerry's, and the Notebook, and I'll even call Jake," Brooke said smiling.

"Just like old times," Haley said with a smile.

They got back to work and Haley didn't let the Rachel and Damien thing get to her. It just hurt that he slept with Rachel while they were together. She was beyond happy that she didn't sleep with him; he didn't deserver to have that part of her. Haley saw Lucas walking into the café and ran into the kitchen. She couldn't face him are Nathan.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said kissing Brooke as he took a seat at the counter.

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke said smiling.

"So what do you want to do tonight," Lucas asked.

"Sorry Broody, but my bestfriend needs me tonight, rain check," Brooke said kissing him.

"No problem," Lucas said smiling. "Is everything alright with Hales?"

"Yeah she'll be alright," Brooke said. Lucas just watched her and he couldn't believe how perfect for him she was and it made him think of the first time he saw her and it made him laugh.

"What's so funny, boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"Just remembering the first time I saw you," Lucas said with a smile.

"Uh could you tell me the story," Brooke said laughing really wanting to know.

"It was our second day in Tree Hill, and we went to the beach. We were walking along the shore when I noticed Nathan wasn't beside me anymore, so I turn around and he was completely zoned out," Lucas said laughing.

"On what?" Brooke asked.

"That's what I asked him and he mumbled something about the most beautiful girl in the world, and he was in love," Lucas said smiling. "He pointed and I saw you."

"Nathan's in love with me?" Brooke said not sure where he was going with this story.

"He was looking at Haley, I was looking at you," Lucas said laughing.

"So Nathan is in love with Haley?" Brooke said smirking like she already knew.

"Why do you think he lied about needing a tutor," Lucas said laughing. "Brother's got it bad for your BF."

"I knew it," Brooke squealed out.

"You didn't hear it from me," Lucas said with his hands up. "Please don't tell Haley."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know because she should, I don't know hear it from him first," Lucas said laughing. "That's a nice way to find out someone's been in love with you, hey Hales ya know how Nathan's always staring at you, well it's because he's been secretly in love with you." Lucas said in his best Brooke impression.

"I do not sound like that Lucas Eugene Scott," Brooke laughed out.

"Hey, you said you won't tell anyone that," Lucas said frowning as people in the café heard them talking.

"Sorry, baby," Brooke said smiling.

"Serious if you value my life don't say anything, Nathan would murder me, and he would so get away with it, boys a freaking genus," Lucas said laughing.

"Okay, but I'm not happy about this, she's my best friend," Brooke said with a pout. "Although if I did tell her, she wouldn't believe me anyway, she's stubborn."

"Sounds like Haley," Lucas said laughing.

The two continued their conversation not even noticing Haley behind the kitchen door hearing every word that they said.

AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THAT ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED.


	17. Bestfriend Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Dan****: Nathan, Good news.  
****Nathan****: What? I'm adopted?**

**Brooke****: This place is disgusting. I can actually see the germs in here.  
(**_**Dan cuts right in between Brooke and Peyton**_**)  
****Peyton****: Yeah, me too.**

**Guidance Counselor****: And what are your plans after high school?  
****Brooke**_**looking confused**_**): After high school, I have cheer practice.**

* * *

"Did you bring the ice cream?" Brooke said holding the door.

"Like I would forget it, you only called me like ten times to remind me," Jake said laughing. He waved the bag of ice cream in her face. "Now let me in."

"First the ground rules," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Jake groaned.

"No talking about Damien, Rachel, Blair, or Nathan," Brooke said. Jake looked at her with a straight face.

"Since those are my favorite people, I don't think that I can join you tonight if your boycotting there names," Jake said smiling.

"Oh you can go, the ice cream stays," Brooke said laughing as Jake walked past her.

"So when we were on the phone did you give me all the details," Jake said as the made it to Haley's movie room.

"Yeah pretty much, I can't believe that he cheated on her with Rach-ho," Brooke said. Jake got angry just thinking about it.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Jake said.

"No Jakey," Haley said smiling as she walked into the room. "He's not even worth it." Jake walked over to her giving her a bear hug.

"You sure, cause if not I'll kick his ass," Jake said letting go of Haley.

"Well…" Haley said making them all laugh.

"You brought the ice cream didn't you," Haley said looking at Jake.

"Yes, didn't anyone think that I was going to bring it," Jake said as they smiled at him.

"Don't act like you never forgot it," Brooke said laughing.

"Will you let it go already that was three years ago Brooke," Jake said shaking his head.

"Alright lets start the chick fest," Haley said laughing.

"Hey," Jake said offended.

"Sorry Jakey but we over rule you," Brooke said laughing.

"Ladies please don't make me hurt you," Jake said throwing his head back.

"Like you could," Haley giggled out.

"That's it," Jake said getting up and rushing over to them. He tickled each one with one hand on each, knowing exactly where to get them. Both girls were screaming with laughter.

":J…Jake please," Brooke laughed out.

"Jakey stop," Haley squealed.

"You know what to say," Jake said laughing not stopping the tickling. They had did this for years, and they would always cave and say what he wanted them to.

"Jake is the sexiest guy in Tree Hill, and he is our master," both girls screamed out as Jake stopped tickling them and went back to his seat.

"This isn't over Jaglieski," Brooke laughed out.

"You know you both want me," Jake said as both girls started laughing.

"You got us, after all these years of friendship, of us pinning away for you, you finally know how we feel," Haley said holding her hand over her heart.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny," Jake said sarcastically. Karen and Keith walked into the movie room with pizza and drinks.

"Pizza's here," Keith said smiling.

"Hey we ordered three," Brooke said when she saw Keith was only holding two.

"I might have eaten one on the way," Keith said smiling. Karen slapped him playfully on the shoulder and smiled.

"He's kidding it's in the kitchen, just yell when you ready for it Haley bop," Karen said smiling at her daughter. Haley smiled she loved her parents, they were great.

"Sure thing mom," Haley said looking at her dad. He just smiled at her then turned his attention to Jake.

"See you at work tomorrow after school, and don't forget that you have to train the new guy that just started," Keith said as him and Karen walked out of the room. Jake had started working for Haley's dad about two years ago.

"You got it Mr. James," Jake said watching them leave the room.

"The new guy?" Brooke said. They both looked at Jake for him to say what he knew.

"All I know is that your dad likes the guy a lot," Jake said. "I haven't seen him yet, but I guess I will tomorrow." Jake said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"So your dad was looking pretty hot tutor girl," Brooke said as Haley took a bite of her cheese pizza. Brooke and Jake started busting out laughing as Haley just looked at her with a death glare.

"Tigger, what did I tell you about thinking that," Haley whined.

"Here we go again," Jake said as the movie started.

* * *

"How can you be crying?" Jake said looking at both girls. They both had puffy eyes as the credits rolled. "You already knew what was going to happen, it's only the hundreth time we watched it."

"It's just so sad," Haley said wiping her face.

"Don't you feel anything," Brooke said slapping Jake in the chest. "Is there no heart in there?"

"Hey, I cried the first time we watched it," Jake defended himself.

"You're such a guy," Haley said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ya know you both love me," Jake said getting up. He hugged both of them.

"I have to go, I have a Literature exam tomorrow morning," Jake said walking towards the door. "Love you guys!"

"We love you too," they both said at the same time.

"So what do you want to do now," Brooke said looking at Haley. "You wanna watch it again?"

"Brookie, let's go to bed we have school in the morning," Haley said pulling Brooke's arm so that she could help her up. They walked out of the movie room and went tell Haley's parents goodnight. They got to Haley's room and got into bed both lying on their backs looking at the ceiling in the dark. Brooke could tell that Haley wasn't sleeping so she decided to talk.

"Are you okay?" Brooke said. She knew that was the thing about Haley, sometimes she would keep everything she was feeling bottled in.

Haley wasn't thinking about anything but Lucas and Brooke's conversation she had over heard and what it meant.

"I heard you and Luke at the café," Haley said. Brooke's eyes went wide in the darkness.

"Well what did you hear," Brooke said hoping that it had nothing to do with Nathan. She didn't want Nathan to kill Lucas.

"Everything," Haley said. Brooke took a deep breath.

"So you know about um…..about Nathan's feelings," Brooke said in a nervous voice.

"Yes," Haley said.

"How do you feel about it, I mean did you expect that," Brooke said. Haley thought about it for a minute then started talking.

"Can I tell you something," Haley said.

"Anything," Brooke said now totally wondering what Haley would say.

"When we were locked in the room together, for the robbery, he kissed me and he said something that was pretty big," Haley said.

"What exactly did he say?" Brooke said. She was a little hurt that Haley hadn't said anything before.

"That he loved me from the moment he saw me, and he would still love me when he saw me again, and then he fell unconscious," Haley said.

"Oh my God, that is like the sweetest thing ever," Brooke said smiling.

"Tigger he doesn't remember saying it," Haley said with sadness.

"So what he said it, and now since you heard the Brucas conversation, that it's true, so we can start on project Naley," Brooke said laughing.

"What the hell are Brucas and Naley?" Haley asked. Brooke laughed as she started to explain.

"Brucas is me and Luke's name together, and Nathan and Haley is Naley," Brooke said.

"You're lucky you're pretty," Haley said laughing.

"Hey, I'm hott and I know it," Brooke said slapping Haley's arm. "So what are you going to do about Nathan?"

"Nothing," Haley said.

"Haley," Brooke whined.

"Tigger, it's just that in a few months we will both be going our separate ways, he's going to Harvard, and I'm going to Stanford," Haley said trying to explain.

"But that's not now," Brooke said with a pout.

"It just wouldn't be fair you know," Haley said. "What if I go out with him, you know I already have feelings for him, you know I'll fall in love and everything will be just perfect, and then we have to break up," Haley said. "I don't think that I would want to hurt either one of us like that."

"You don't know that," Brooke said.

"But I do Brooke, we both got into our dream colleges, he's going to leave to go and make his mark on the world, and it won't be fair to break both our hearts before he leaves to go do that," Haley said. "Its better this way trust me, he doesn't get hurt this way."

"What about you?" Brooke said.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle just being friends with him," Haley said.

"Friends huh?" Brooke said. "What if something happens, like he finds someone else?"

"Then as his friend I would be happy for him, sure it might hurt a little but I wouldn't let him know it," Haley said.

"So you are just going to hide your feelings?" Brooke asked.

"I don't have a choice, it's too late to start something," Haley said. "Please Tigger just let it go."

"Alright," Brooke said. Haley James you and Nathan Scott will so hook up Brooke thought?

"You excited about Stanford," Brooke asked.

"As soon as you get you're acceptance letter from them too, I will be," Haley said.

"Oh you're good," Brooke said giggling.

"I know," Haley said laughing as well.

"You know I love you right?" Brooke said.

"Of course, either that are you're just trying to get closer to me dad," Haley said laughing.

"You got me," Brooke said.

"I love you too, Tigger," Haley said smiling. "Best friends forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Brooke said.

"Goodnight, Tigger," Haley said.

"Goodnight, tutor girl," Brooke said.

AN: Sorry but i love this chapter, i love the Baley friendship. Tell me if you like it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	18. The Hott New Guy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

_**(Sawyer is trying to pick the lock on the case)**_**  
****Michael****: You're wasting your time, man. If you pick the lock on a Halliburton, I'll put you on my back and fly us to L.A.  
****Sawyer****: You better find yourself a runway, daddy, 'cause there ain't a lock I can't pick.**

**Sawyer****: Impact velocity. Physics, my ass. **_**(Sawyer throws the case over the ledge; it lands on some rocks and still doesn't open)**_** Son of a bitch. Unbelievable.**

**Sawyer**_**handing over suitcase**_**) Hope you got yourselves some jaws of life back in cave town. That's what it's gonna take to pop this bitch.  
****Jack****: I'll figure somethin' out.**

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were watching TV when they heard a knock on the door.

"You're turn," Nathan said. Lucas just looked at him.

"Rock, paper, scissor's it," Lucas said as he got his fist ready. Nathan smiled and did the same, they counted to three and Nathan beat Lucas who had a paper to his scissors. Lucas got up and went to the door.

"Hey, you must have the wrong house," Lucas said with a smile.

"Shut up loser," Peyton said walking past him and into the living room.

"Hey Peyton," Nathan said. "Where's Jake?"

"Best friends emergency night," Peyton said laughing.

"Oh," Nathan said.

"So what brings you here," Lucas said.

"I thought that we could hang out, since I know that both you loser's miss me," Peyton said laughing.

"Yeah we do," they both said at the same time.

"Brooke had to go to Haley's too," Peyton asked Lucas.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong thought," Lucas said.

"I know," Peyton said.

"And what happened to Haley," Lucas said.

"Haley is something wrong with her," Nathan said as he heard her name.

"This is all I know, Haley broke up with Damien a week ago," Peyton started but was interrupted by Nathan.

"She broke up with him," Nathan said happily.

"Not finished," Peyton said laughing at him.

"Sorry," Nathan said blushing.

"Anyway Rachel and Damien went to the café earlier to tell Haley that they've been sleeping together," Peyton said finishing.

"He did what," Nathan said standing up. "I'm going to kill him, how could he do that to her, is he an idiot she's perfect, do you think that she want's him back, she must be so hurt right now." Nathan said rambling.

"Nathan chill, I'm sure she's fine," Lucas said as him and Peyton started laughing at him. "She has Jake and Brooke to help her through this."

"I guess your right, I just miss her," Nathan said.

"I did hear some good news today from Brooke though," Lucas said smiling at his brother.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Haley got into Stanford, and her parents are throwing a big bash at Tric next weekend," Lucas said.

"She got in," Nathan said with a smile. "I knew it."

"Thinking of making your move at the party," Peyton said looking at Nathan.

"Maybe, but I was just thinking of the perfect present," Nathan said smiling.

"What?" Lucas said.

"Peyton I'm going to need your help," Nathan said.

* * *

Three hours later they were all in the living room playing NBA live.

"My turn," Lucas said smiling. "I can't believe you got beat by a girl."

"Hey she beat you first," Nathan said.

"I'm not the one who's the master of this game, as you say," Lucas said laughing.

"I can't help it if you both suck," Peyton said laughing.

"You've been practicing," Nathan said looking at her. "The last time we played, you sucked."

"Alright, so Jake taught me how to play," Peyton said smiling.

"How are things going with you two," Lucas asked.

"Good, I think that I'm falling in love with him," Peyton said with the biggest smile on her face.

"That's great Peyton," Lucas said.

"How about you and Brooke," Peyton asked Lucas.

"Great actually, she's pretty amazing," Lucas said laughing.

"Hey guys ask me how things are going with Haley," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Nate," Lucas started.

"She hates me, and won't even talk to me," Nathan said sadly. "But I am happy for both of you."

"She's not going to hate you, when she see's what you got her," Peyton said smiling at him.

"You think she'll like it," Nathan said.

"Any girl would die for a guy to do that for them," Peyton said smiling.

"She's going to see what an amazing guy you are Nathan," Lucas said.

"Yeah Nate," Peyton said.

"You know you want me Sawyer," Nathan said laughing as she threw a pillow at him.

"Dream on Scott," Peyton said.

"Sorry Peyton, but Haley's the only girl in my dreams," Nathan said.

"I know loser," Peyton said as they all laughed.

"Well I have to go study for my calculus exam," Nathan said getting up.

"See you tomorrow at school Peyton," Nathan said.

"Hey Nate, you want to hang out after school tomorrow," Peyton said.

"He can't he has a new job," Lucas said laughing. Nathan just smiled and walked to his room.

"Where is he working at?" Peyton asked looking at Lucas.

"You're not going to believe this," Lucas said laughing.

* * *

The next day of school had gone by fast. Brooke and Haley made plans to go shopping. Well Brooke had made plans and bothered Haley until she agreed to go.

"Let's go Brooke," Haley said waiting on the bed.

"I have to look my best," Brooke said.

"Why?" Haley asked flipping threw a magazine.

"I want to stop by James body shop to see this new guy," Brooke said laughing.

"It's probably some old guy, Tigger, you know my dad doesn't hire anyone better-looking than him," Haley said laughing.

"I guess I just want to see for myself, besides this guy could be your soul mate," Brooke said laughing.

"Right, can we go now before I change my mind," Haley said.

"Alright but if we get there and this guy is hott, I'm kicking you're ass," Brooke said laughing. The girls left and made there way to Haley's dad's body shop.

"Hey daddy, busy today," Haley said hugging him.

"Not more than usual, what brings you here," Keith said.

"Just wanted to say hi to Jake," Brooke said innocently.

"He's in the shop," Keith said. "See you ladies for dinner."

"Bye dad," Haley said.

"Bye Mr. James," Brooke said smiling. They walked out and Haley slapped Brooke.

"What was that for?" Brooke said.

"For looking at my dad like that," Haley said as they walked to the back of the shop looking for Jake. He was standing next to a car with the hood open.

"Jakey!" Brooke said when she saw him.

"What are you loser's doing here?" Jake said laughing. Brooke punched him in the arm.

"Just wanted to say hi," Haley said laughing at them.

"Right," Jake said looking at them suspiciously.

"Really," Brooke said looking around.

"Well then who are looking for?" Jake said.

"No one I just remember last night when Keith said that you had to train the new guy," Brooke said.

"Oh right, and you want to know if he's hott?" Jake said shaking his head.

"You got me, now point him out so we can go shopping," Brooke said.

"Sorry Jake, you know how she get's," Haley said giggling.

"So is he hott," Brooke said.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him he's the one right under the car," Jake said laughing. Brooke looked down and saw two legs hanging from out of the car.

"A fact you could have shared," Brooke said slapping him again.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you came to see him," Jake said innocently.

"Whatever, so you going to come out of there so I can see if you're hott," Brooke said as Haley and Jake started laughing. The guy rolled out from underneath the car in his blue coverall's full of sweat.

"So you think I'm hott Brooke," Nathan said standing up. He didn't look at Haley he knew that she was still pissed about the whole tutoring thing, and he didn't want to make her mad.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke said. Haley just looked at him shocked that he was working at her father's shop.

"I'm the new guy," Nathan said wiping the sweat of his face. He looked at Jake so he could tell him something. "I think that I will take that break now." Jake nodded his head and Nathan walked away. Haley just watched him leave and walk into the break room.

"I guess I deserved that," Haley said with a soft smile.

"I still can't get over the fact that Nathan works here," Brooke said confused. "Although he does look hott in that uniform." Brooke said laughing.

"Brooke," Haley said slapping her.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was taken," Brooke said still laughing.

"He's not but you are," Haley said.

"Right," Jake said laughing. "Now can you go so he can come back out here?"

"We didn't make him leave," Brooke said defending her and Haley.

"He's just trying to, I don't know respect Haley's wishes," Jake said.

"What?" Brooke said.

"Well she did tell the guy that she never wanted to talk to him again," Jake said.

"How do you know this?" Haley said.

"Were guys, we talk," Jake said. "He's a really cool guy, Hales."

"She knows that all ready traitor boy," Brooke said.

"Hey," Jake said. "I'm not traitor boy, I thought that we were friends with you're boyfriends brother."

"We are that doesn't mean that you can be talking to him about Haley," Brooke said.

"Well then we wouldn't talk, she's all he talks about," Jake said defending himself.

"Awe that's so sweet," Brooke said looking at Haley.

"Let's go Tigger," Haley said walking away.

"I will never understand you Brooke Davis," Jake said laughing at how quickly she can change her mood.

AN: Tell me if you like it. Thanks to all of you that reviewed, you guys rock.


	19. The Little Prince

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Lois****: Ooh, advanced chem. exactly how many cheerleaders does it take to draw a double helix?**

**Lois****: Oh, hey, we were just talking about you.  
****Mandy****: Yeah? Well, now you're gonna wish you never crossed me.  
****Lois****: Yeah? What're you gonna do? Cheer us to death?**

**Clark****: I'm looking for Coach Teague. He just attacked me in my loft.  
****Lois****: after that performance on the field today not surprised.**

**Clark****: You know, if you spent as much time studying as you did trying to leave, you'd be in college already.  
****Lois****: And where'd you get that pearl of wisdom? The **_**Farmers' Almanac?**_

* * *

****

_**"Look After You"**_

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

_By: the fray_

* * *

Haley made her way to the quad when the bell rang for lunch. She didn't see Brooke or Jake where they usually sat. She scanned threw the crowd of people and saw a certain raven hair boy sitting at a table all alone reading a book. She smiled as she saw him, without even thinking she walked over to his table and took a seat.

"What are you reading?" Haley said smiling at him. He was shocked at first, but soon a smile came across his face.

"The Little Prince," Nathan said not looking away from her eyes. They were so beautiful, he was drawn to them.

"Is it good?" Haley said getting her lunch out.

"I like it, Lucas recommended it so I thought that I would give it a shot," Nathan said smiling.

"I guess I'll have to check it out then," Haley said smiling back. "Look about that night…."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied like that," Nathan said.

"I didn't mean all those things I said, I would really like for us to be friends," Haley said.

There's that damn word again Nathan thought. Friends, yeah right I could never be friends with you, you mean too much to me. "Okay," Nathan lied.

"Where's Lucas?" Haley said looking around.

"Him and Brooke are in the janitor's closet," Nathan said laughing.

"Oh my God, I thought I heard noises on my way down the hall," Haley said laughing.

"At least you didn't see them go in," Nathan said. It got quite all of a sudden.

"So when did you start working for my dad?" Haley asked.

"About a week ago," Nathan said. "I don't have anything better to do so, and you're dad's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah he is," Haley said smiling.

"So Luke told me you got into Stanford," Nathan said smiling at her.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Congratulation's, that's great Hales," Nathan said.

Oh my God the way he says my name, is making melt. I can feel my cheeks getting redder by the minute. He can't keep calling me that or it will drive me crazy Haley thought.

"Thank you," Haley said trying to calm down. "So Harvard is a great school." Haley said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's what I hear," Nathan said laughing. Haley started laughing with him as they were joined by Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey guys, this is new," Brooke said looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, were friends," Nathan said in almost a sarcastic voice.

"That's great," Lucas said.

"So where have you been" Haley said looking at Brooke.

"Um……the teacher had to see me after class," Brooke said.

"You little liar," Haley said slapping her.

"Okay, so it was Lucas that wanted to see me," Brooke said looking at him.

"You guys are ridiculous," Nathan said laughing.

"Whatever?" Lucas said kissing Brooke. They all started talking and having fun when Rachel and Damien came walking by.

"Hey sluts," Rachel said looking at Brooke and Haley.

"Sorry sweetie but you're the only slut around here," Brooke said.

"That's not what I heard," Damien said smirking. Nathan couldn't take it any more. Lucas could see that his brother was about to do something.

"Nathan he isn't worth it," Lucas said.

"Yeah Nathan, don't want you to get beat like you did the last time I sent my friends for you," Damien said laughing with Rachel.

"It's okay Luke, I already got into the colleges that I wanted too," Nathan said standing up.

"Nathan don't," Haley said getting up and walking in front of him. He just looked at Damien with an, you better by lucky she's here face.

"Yeah Nathan listen to the Bitch," Damien said smirking. Nathan walked right pasted Haley and punched him in the face.

"I think that you should apologize to her," Nathan said punching Damien again before he got the chance to do anything. Rachel tired to pull Nathan away from Damien, but he took her hands off of him.

"Rachel, I already told you I don't like whores," Nathan said hitting Damien again.

"Know say your sorry," Nathan said again.

"Alright I'm sorry," Damien yelled. "You happy."

"No," Nathan yelled back punching him again, as two teachers ran and separated them.

"You two to the principles office now," the teacher yelled leading the way.

"That's the first time Nathan ever got in a fight at school," Lucas said watching them walk away.

"Well he sure is good at it," Brooke said smiling.

"This all you're fault," Rachel said looking at Haley.

"You got two seconds to leave or we'll be the next one's going to the principles office Bitch," Brooke said walking towards her.

"Whatever," Rachel said walking away.

"You okay tutor girl," Brooke said walking up to her.

"No, he keeps on getting hurt or into trouble because of me," Haley said.

"Hey Damien deserved it, besides Nathan's been wanting to kick his ass since he found out Damien cheated on you," Lucas said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Luke," Haley said.

"It's okay Hales," Lucas said hugging her. They went class when the bell rang.

* * *

"So what do you think you made?" Lucas asked Jake as the teacher picked up the test.

"At least a B," Jake said smiling. "You?"

"An A or B," Lucas said smiling. "So where were you and Peyton for lunch?"

"In my truck," Jake said laughing.

"Dude, that's my best friend," Lucas said.

"Hey you asked," Jake said as the bell rang.

"Where's Nathan?" Jake asked.

"He got suspended for fighting with Damien," Lucas said.

"Well I'm happy somebody kicked his ass because I was about too," Jake said smiling at Lucas.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Lucas said smiling. "Ever since I started dating Brooke, Hales has been like a sister to me."

"Me too," Jake said smiling.

* * *

Haley drove up to Nathan's house after school, he had forgotten his book on the table and she wanted to give it back to him. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Nathan answered the door with no shirt on. Haley couldn't help but stare at his amazing body.

"Hi," Nathan said smiling.

"Hi," Haley said back. "You left you're book, so I just wanted to bring it back," Haley said handing it to him.

"Thanks," Nathan said smiling at her.

"So how did it go," Haley asked.

"I got suspend for three days, but it was totally worth it," Nathan said laughing.

"I'm sorry," Haley said.

"Hey it's not you're fault the guys an ass," Nathan said. "He shouldn't have talk to you like that."

Haley just stood there; he was too good to be true. She took a step closer and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him, them turned and walked away. Nathan just stood there with the biggest smile on his face as he watched her drive away.

AN: Tell me what you think.


	20. Best Party Ever

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey thanks for the amazing reviews. I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Haley****: Did you ever pick out your porn name?  
****Lucas****: What are you talking about?  
****Haley****: Your porn name. Um, you know. You take the name of your first pet and your mother's maiden name, you put them together. What was the name of your first pet?  
****Lucas****: You know that. I had a dog named Rocket.  
****Haley****: Oh, Rocket. I loved Rocket. So, your mother's maiden name is Roe. Rocket Roe. Nice.  
****Lucas****: What's yours?  
****Haley****: Oh, I had a bunny named Bunny.  
****Lucas****: You named the bunny Bunny.  
****Haley****: Yes, I did. And my mother's maiden name is Brigard. So...  
****Lucas****: Bunny Brigard.  
****Haley****: Bunny Brigard. Dawson's Freaks, starring Rocket Roe and Bunny Brigard.  
****Lucas****: Nice.  
****Haley****: Shut Up.**

* * *

"Haley!" Karen called out. "We are going to be late!"

"It's not me mom," Haley yelled back. "Brooke thinks this is a beauty contest."

"Brooke Penelope Davis, get your butt down here," Keith yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Both girls started laughing.

"You too, Haley Marie James!" Karen said as she heard the girls laughing. "Deb said that the place is packed."

Brooke and Haley made there way down the stairs. Keith saw how his daughter and who he treated as his other daughter were dressed. Haley had on a short skirt, with a brown and white shirt that showed way too much, and long brown boots that went all the way almost to her knees. Her hair was down, and she had on some light make up. Brooke on the other hand had on a red dress that also showed too much with her hair down, and lots of makeup.

"Go change," Keith said pointing at them. "The only thing that can stay on is the brown necklace." Keith said looking at Haley.

"Daddy," Haley said.

"Keith they look fine," Karen said looking at him. "Now let's go!" Haley smiled looking at her mom. Brooke started laughing because she was the one that made Haley wear what she was wearing.

"I told you, that you looked hott," Brooke said as they made there way to the car.

"Shut up, Tigger, I look like a whore," Haley said slapping her.

"A very hott whore, who will have lots of hott men wanting her tonight," Brooke said low enough for Keith and Karen not to here. Haley just started giggling as they made there way to Tric.

"Brooke sorry you're parents couldn't come in to celebrate with us," Karen said looking back at her. "We are so proud that you got into Stanford too!" Brooke just smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I got all the family that I need right here," Brooke said smiling. Haley just smiled as she put her arm around Brooke.

"We love you too," Haley said as they all started laughing.

It had been four days since Brooke had found out that she got into Stanford too, and they celebrated every day. They were both so happy that they wouldn't have to go to separate colleges and now the bash was for both of them. Everyone from school would be there to celebrate with them. They arrived to Tric and made there way towards the door.

"You ladies ready for this," Keith said looking at the two.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke said walking past him and into the club. They just stood there for a minute laughing at her. They walked inside and everyone started cheering and clapping.

"Mom the place looks great," Haley said looking around.

"Thanks sweetie," Karen said. "Now go hang with you're friends, we have to go find the Deb and Dan."

"I'll see you later then," Haley said walking away. She walked around and told everyone hi and thank you for coming.

The music was loud and they had people dancing on the dance floor. Haley saw Brooke and started walking towards her.

"There you are," Lucas said hugging her. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks Luke," Haley said sitting at the table. "Where is everyone?"

"Nathan's not here yet," Brooke said looking at her. Nathan and Haley had become friends after that day that they had talked. Neither one had brought up anything about the kiss that she had given him for kicking Damien's ass. They just hung out with Brooke and Lucas.

"I didn't ask for Nathan," Haley said. "I was asking about Peyton and Jake."

"Right," Brooke said knowing that she was lying. "If that's your story."

Brooke jumped up when she saw Jake and Peyton walking over to where they were sitting.

"Jakey," Brooke said jumping into his arms. "I thought that you weren't gonna show."

"Right, and miss a party for my two best friends no way," Jake said making his way towards Haley and hugging her.

"She's kidding, of course we thought that you would be here," Haley said laughing.

"Peyton how did everything go," Lucas asked. Peyton had started working a Tric, to help Karen and Deb out. She was in charge of the bands that played and stuff like that.

"Good, everything is ready to go," Peyton said looking at Lucas.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brooke said.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"You liars," Brooke said slapping Lucas. "Now tell me now or I will tell everyone your middle name." Lucas's eyes flew open.

"It's a surprise for Haley okay," Lucas said. He didn't want everyone to know his middle name.

"Wow, Eugene you cave pretty quick," Haley said laughing. Everyone started laughing at his middle name.

"You told her," Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"No," Brooke said.

"You did," Haley said laughing.

"Who told you?" Lucas said.

"You," Haley said. "I overheard you and Brooke talking about it at the café one night."

"Eugene?" Jake said still laughing.

"Your parents never gave you a chance," Peyton said looking at him smiling.

"Yeah well Nathan's middle name is Royal," Lucas said trying to change the subject.

"Actually that's kind of cute," Brooke said. "Nathan Royal Scott."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucas said. Brooke just moved closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm just joking babe, besides Hales here already told me his middle name," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Haley said. "I said don't say anything."

"Sorry," Brooke said. "He's to hott, let's go dance." She grabbed his arm and took off for the dance floor. Peyton and Jake did the same, and left Haley all alone.

* * *

"You look amazing," Nathan said walking up to her and smiling at her. She smiled when she saw him. She felt butterflies start flying in her stomach, as her cheeks got a little red. He looked hott, and she couldn't help herself from staring at him.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself," she said walking over to him and gave him a hug. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue button up shirt. She let go of him and they were just standing there.

"So are you having fun so far," Nathan said trying to think of something to say.

"I am now," Haley said smiling at him. His stomach starting turning at the way she was looking at him.

"Where is everyone?" Nathan said.

"Dancing," Haley said pointing to the two happy couples.

"I have something for you," Nathan said walking closer to her.

"Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything," Haley said looking at him.

"I know but I wanted too," he said looking into her eyes.

"So what is it," Haley said smiling.

"It's a surprise," Nathan said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure!"

"I'll be right back then," Nathan said walking away. Haley just stood there watching him then turned and saw Jake walking towards her.

"Where did Peyton go?" Haley said when she noticed he was all alone.

"Had to go to work for a minute," Jake said pointing at Peyton walking onto the stage.

"Everybody having a good time tonight," Peyton said to the crowd. Everyone screamed and clapped.

"Let's give a big round of applause for Haley and Brooke," Peyton said to the crowd. Everyone started screaming and clapping.

"Okay so we have a special musical guest in the house tonight," Peyton said as the crowd went wild. "Put your hands together for the one and only Sheryl Crow." The crowd went crazy at the sound of her name as she walked on stage.

Haley just stood there frozen in place. This was her idol, what the hell was she doing in Tree Hill.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to the two lucky ladies," Sheryl Crow said into the microphone. "Haley, Nathan wants you to know how happy he is for you." With that the music started playing as she started to sing.

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

Haley just stood there not knowing what to do. She couldn't believe that he did that. She felt someone come behind her. "Do you like it," Nathan said. She turned to look at him.

"How did…..why….," Haley started but was cut of by Nathan's lips on her's.

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

Nathan brought his face up to look into her eyes as he broke away from her lips. "Sorry you were rambling and I didn't know how else to make you stop." Nathan said smiling at her. "Lets dance," Nathan said pulling her into the crowd of people.

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

They were slow dancing and Nathan's heart was racing because she was touching him. Her head was on his shoulder as they moved in slow circles.

_OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

Haley still was in shock that he did that for her, but it didn't change the fact that they would be leaving town soon. It made her sad to think that she wouldn't see him everyday or talk to him. They had become really good friends, but she knew that he cared about her more than that, and to make matters worst she cared about him more than that two.

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH..._

"I could stay like this forever," Nathan whispered in her hair, sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes not wanting it to end either.

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

Her heart was racing, and she could feel his racing too. Her eyes were still shut and she knew if she opened them that it would be over. Nathan noticed that people were just watching them but he didn't care, he was dancing with the girl he loved more than anything.

_OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again..._

Then the song ended and it was over. Haley pulled away from Nathan and just smiled at him. "Thanks for the dance and everything." Haley said not looking away.

* * *

The next song started to play.

Brooke ran over and she and Peyton pulled Haley away to talk to her. They got in a good enough distance as the guys started talking, but Nathan and Haley still had there eyes on each other.

"Oh my God, tutor girl how romantic was that," Brooke said smiling at her. But Haley didn't even look at her.

"Pretty romantic," Haley said.

"You guys were practically making love on the dance floor," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Haley said not even hearing what Peyton had just said as both girls busted out laughing.

"Nathan you okay," Lucas asked trying to get his brothers attention. Nathan just nodded his head.

"That was really nice what you did man," Jake said looking at him. Nathan didn't even hear what they were saying; all he could do was concentrate on those brown eyes from across the room. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her. He took off walking towards her.

_Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe_

Haley just stood there looking at him as he started walking towards her. Suddenly nothing else mattered, not the schools that they were going to, nothing but him. She moved pasted Brooke and Peyton and made her way over to him. They met in the middle of the dance floor and her hands flew around his neck and her lips found his. He put his hands around her waist moving her closer to him. He put his tongue in her mouth and found hers as they began to battle for control. Everyone in the club started screaming and clapping as they looked on at the two kissing, but they didn't even here them, everything faded away and it was just them living in the moment.

_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe_

_**  
**_**AN: So tell me what you think. I don't own Sheryl Crow or her songs, "The First Cut is the Deepest" or "I Shall Believe".**


	21. My Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Peyton**_**(to Whitey at the graveyard)**_** So what are you doing here? Making a reservation?**

**Brooke**_**(to Peyton)**_** Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Nathan but don't go all Mariah on me, okay?**

**Haley****: The good news is, you did better, the bad news is better is a D.  
****Nathan****: Yeah, I guess I didn't really give this one my best shot.  
****Haley****: What's going on with you?  
****Nathan****: You know me and Peyton broke up.  
****Haley****: Peyton and I.  
****Nathan****: What, she broke up with you too? I just, I didn't know she was gonna take it this hard. She went off on Brooke at practice. I'm kinda worried about her.  
****Haley****: Well Maybe you should have worried more about her when you were together. I'm sorry, but come on, its true.  
****Nathan****: No, you don't know the first thing about Peyton and I.  
****Haley****: Me and Peyton.  
****Nathan****: Whatever.**

* * *

"_**I Wanna Be With You"**_

I wanna be with you  
If only for one night...to be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with U

So I'll hope for tonite like I would if you were mine, to hold, forever more  
And I'll savor his touch that I wanted so much  
To be here before, to feel before  
how beautiful it is just to be like this

I wanna be with you  
If only for one night...to be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with u

Oh, baby , I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So come my way, take my hand,  
Can U make my wish, baby you are in command

I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to ferl this way  
I wanna be with U  
I wanna be with U  
wanna be with U

Ooo, yeaaa

I wanna be, I wanna be with U  
I wanna be I wanna be, I wanna be

Yeaa

I wanna be I wanna be, yea

I wanna be (I wanna be with you)

I wanna be with you yea

_By: Mandy Moore_

* * *

"Hey Nathan mind going get a tire out the back of the shop," Jake said wiping the sweat from his face.

"Sure man, be right back," Nathan said taking off to the back. He had only learned his way around about three days ago. Suddenly someone pulled his arm into a dark room and started kissing him.

"Sorry lady but I have a girlfriend," Nathan said pulling away from her.

"Oh yeah," she said pulling him by his white shirt as her lips found his. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She said kissing him again.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you had to work?" Nathan said in between kisses.

"My mom wanted me to bring my dad dinner," she said kissing his neck.

"I'm so glad you're here," Nathan whispered bringing her face to his as he kissed her passionately. "I've miss you!" He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too," she said trying to catch her breath. She looked in his eyes and saw that he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Haley said looking into his blue eyes, as her hands landed on his chest.

"It's just that I've wanted this for so long," he said with a soft smile. "I'm just afraid that I'll wake up and it will be just a dream."

"I told you last night, I'm not going anywhere," Haley said kissing him softly.

"You promise," he said looking into her brown eyes. She kissed him again this time with more passion.

"I've wanted this for a long time too," Haley said in between kisses. "I promise you."

Nathan couldn't explain how happy he was in that moment. He had the girl of his dreams, and he couldn't think about anything but her since her party last night. He kissed her with everything, thinking that she was all his, and he was all hers. He started walking them as he pushed her against the wall; she had been in control ever since they got in the room now it was his turn. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck leaving a hot trail of wet kisses against her skin. She never felt anything like she was feeling in that moment. Everywhere he kissed she got tingles from his lips on her skin.

"You should probably go," Nathan said kissing her neck. Her eyes were shut in pleasure, and she wasn't ready to go just yet. "Someone could walk in here….."

"Oh my God my eyes," Jake said covering his eyes. "I got worried that something might have happened to you." Haley and Nathan started to laugh as Jake walked away.

"Thank God that it wasn't my dad," Haley said laughing. "I should get back to the café, before Brooke goes crazy."

"I'll come by after my shift is over," Nathan said kissing her.

"See ya then boyfriend," Haley said smiling as Nathan left the room. She put her hand on her lips missing his kisses already.

* * *

"So you got in," Brooke said jumping up and down.

"Yes but like I said before I have to discuss this with my parents," Lucas said kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that we might go to the same college," Brooke said laughing.

"So where's Haley?" Lucas said as he took a bite of his burger.

"She went to her dad's shop to go see lover boy a few hours ago, but now she's back," Brooke said giggling. "She's doing the dishes in the back."

"I'm so happy for them," Lucas said smiling. "Nathan's never been happier."

"I know what you mean, I've never seen Haley this happy either," Brooke said kissing him. "Did I ever thank you for moving here?" She said kissing him hard.

"No, not that I recall," he said smirking as she pulled away.

"I guess that I will have to thank you soon," Brooke said walking to go see what a man wanted, he had waved his hand for her to go see. Nathan walked into the café still in his work uniform with oil all over him.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said bumping fists with him. "Where's my girl?"

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Lucas said laughing.

"Since we moved here," Nathan said smirking.

"Hey lover boy," Brooke said making her way back behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Haley," he said with a soft smile. Brooke started laughing.

"She's in the back all alone," Brooke said pointing as Nathan got up and walked to the back. He saw Haley washing dishes. He walked over to her, standing right behind her, putting his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"Hey you," he said in her ear. She smiled as she turned off the water. She dried her hands and turned around and smiled at him. He was so sexy she thought with oil all over his face.

"Hey ya back," Haley said as he leaned his head and found her lips with his. Her hands made it around his neck pulling him closer to her as her tongue started exploring his mouth. A few minutes later they broke away in need of air. "What took you so long?" Haley whispered with a pout as her eyes were still closed from their kiss.

"Sorry, your dad wanted to show me how to fix the brakes on an old car," he said with a chuckle. "I've missed you," he said kissing her again.

"We should um…go up front before my mom gets back," Haley said pulling away from his kiss. He smiled at her softly as his hand went to her face and his thumb traced her jaw line. He kissed her softly and turned to go meet his brother.

* * *

"What were you doing back there?" Lucas said as Nathan took a seat next to him.

"Just talking," Nathan said looking at the menu. A few minutes later Haley walked out of the kitchen with a cheese burger and fries, placing it right in front of him with a smile.

"Your favorite, it's on the house," she said not taking her brown eyes off his blue ones.

"That will be 5.25," Brooke said handing Lucas his receipt. All four of them started laughing.

"Hey," Lucas said smiling at her.

"Sorry broody, but she owns that joint," Brooke said smirking. "Besides I already got in trouble for giving things away for free to sexy guys." They all started to laugh harder as Peyton and Jake made there way into the café.

"Hey guys," Brooke said as they took a seat with Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey," Jake said picking up his menu.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucas said looking at Peyton.

"He's still trying to get the picture of Haley and Nathan making out, out of his head," Peyton said smiling. Nathan and Haley's faces got really red as everyone started laughing.

"So what are you guys doing here," Haley said trying to change the subject.

"We are here to celebrate," Jake said smiling. "Me and Peyton have decided that we are both going to NYU next year."

"That's so great you guys," Haley said going around the counter and hugging them.

"Yeah it is, but I'm going to miss you Jakey," Brooke said with a pout hugging him.

"I'll miss you too," Jake said. Lucas and Nathan both hugged Peyton. They all sat there talking and having a good time. Haley and Brooke closed up the café and Nathan and Lucas started to walk them home. Lucas and Brooke walked a head giving Nathan and Haley alone time.

* * *

"So you ready for school tomorrow," Haley said as they walked down the dark street. Usually her parents would pick them up from the café but she told them that Lucas and Nathan would walk them home. He smiled at her and picked up their intertwining hands and kissed her hand softly.

"As long as I get to see you, I'm ready for anything," he said smiling at her. "So does this mean that I get to eat lunch with Haley James," Nathan said playfully. She pushed him slightly on the shoulder never taking her hand out of his.

"I hope so," she said giggling. "I mean I think that it would be weird for my boyfriend to sit at another table, and leave me all alone." Haley said with a pout.

"I can't explain how happy I am," Nathan said smiling at her.

"Me too," she said stopping both of them as she began to kiss him. "You were all I could think about all day."

"Come on you too," Brooke yelled when she saw them not moving. They both started laughing at her as they began to walk again. They made it to Haley's house and said there goodbyes.

"I'll be dreaming about you tonight," Nathan said kissing her softly trying to enjoy the last few minutes he had with her.

"You have know idea," she said pulling him into her as her lips found his forcefully.

"Alright that's enough," Brooke said grabbing Haley's arm and bring her to the door. They both stood there watching their boyfriends walk away. Nathan turned when they got to the road and blew Haley a kiss. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss as Brooke pulled her into the house. One hour later they were both lying in Haley's bed talking.

* * *

"So is he a good kisser," Brooke said giggling.

"The best," Haley said smiling. "It feels like we are the only two people in the world, I could kiss him forever."

"I'll bet you could," Brooke said smirking.

"So I know that you are happy, but what about college," Brooke said.

"I don't know Tigger; all I know is that right now I'm the happiest I've ever been," Haley said smiling. "He makes me feel like I can do anything."

"Whoa, and you two just started dating," Brooke said looking at the fake stars on Haley's ceiling. "You remember when we put those up?"

"How could I forget," Haley said laughing. "We were thirteen and we bugged by dad to bring the ladder in here all day, and it took us about two hours to get it right."

"Well I couldn't help it if I kept on spelling it the wrong way," Brooke said laughing as Haley started to read what the fake stars said.

"Hales and Tigger BFF's," Haley said smiling. "It helped that my mom came and finished for us."

"Yeah," Brooke said smiling. "Goodnight Hales," Brooke said turning to her side. "Tell Nathan I said hi." They both started laughing.

"Goodnight Tigger," Haley said smiling. "I will definitely make sure that Nathan get's that message." Haley said drifting off to sleep thinking about Nathan and soon dreaming about him.

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	22. Let Me Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Haley****: What are your skills?  
****Brooke****: I dunno. I'm good with guys. Dates, dating.  
****Haley****: Yea, and...?  
****Brooke****: Sex but…  
****Peyton****: That would make you a hooker.**

**Karen****: Lucas, this is Andy. Andy, this is my son, Lucas.  
****Andy****: Um...little Lucas? I uh...I thought you were six. Not...six one.**

**Brooke****: Hey Theresa, nice dress.  
****Theresa****: Um, thanks.  
****Brooke****: Why does it look so familiar? Oh I remember, cos it used to be mine.  
****Theresa****: Brooke, I asked you before I bought it and you said it was ok.  
****Brooke****: Yeah, well that's before I knew how your a would look in it.**

* * *

Haley and Brooke woke up the next morning at five thirty by Lucas saying that it was really important that they hurry up and get dressed, because he had something that he wanted to show them, an hour later Lucas arrived to Haley's house to pick them up, and ran out of the car throwing his arms around Haley with a big smile. 

"Is everything okay Luke," Haley said. She was cut off guard by his hug.

"Perfect," he said smiling at her. He let her go and went to Brooke and gave her a kiss as they started to walk to his car.

"This better be good Lucas Eugene Scott," Brooke said eyeing him down.

"Hey why you middle naming me," Lucas said as they got in his car.

"Because baby I'm still half asleep, I thought that only tutor girl only gets up that early," Brooke said smiling at Haley in the back seat.

"Hey," Haley said acting hurt.

"Sorry babe it's just I was so happy when I saw this, that I wanted both of you to see," Lucas said smiling.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley said. She had dreamed about him all night, and she couldn't wait to see him.

"You'll see," Lucas said as he drove him to there destination. He got to where he wanted to and parked the car.

"This is the river court," Brooke said looking at him with a confused expression.

"Look," he said pointing to Nathan. Haley's face lit up when she saw him. They were parked far enough so that they couldn't be seen.

"Is that Nathan?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I followed him here this morning, he doesn't know that I saw him leave, look at him," Lucas said with a smile as he dunked the ball. "This is the first time since the accident that he has even picked up a ball."

"Wow he's good," Brooke said as she watched Nathan. He moved across the court like he owned it. Nathan Scott was definitely is good.

"It's all because of you Haley," Lucas smiled looking at her. She smiled back before she got out of the car and started walking towards Nathan. Nathan was so into playing that he didn't see her walking towards him. He saw her at the corner of his eye has he hit a three pointer. He grabbed the ball and started walking towards her with a big smile. As he got closer he dropped the ball letting it fall on the ground.

"Hi," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Hi," she said pulling away as her hands landed on his chest. "You're amazing you know that."

"You're amazing," he said kissing her softly.

"How did you know that I was here," he said leaning his forehead against hers.

"Lucas saw you come here, and he wanted me to see you," Haley said with a smile.

"When did you start playing again?" Haley said pointing to the ball. He smiled at her.

"A few hours ago," he said placing his hand on her cheek. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I had this dream where you kept on handing me the ball saying that it was okay if I played." She put her arm around his neck and pulled him down as her lips capturing his in a soaring kiss.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke soon joined them and the four friends sat there and talked until it was almost time for school. Lucas drove them to their house because Nathan had to take a shower for school. They sat in the living room and waited for him to come down stairs. Nathan came down stairs ready and he and Haley left in his car as Lucas and Brooke left in his. They left for school and everyone was looking at Nathan and Haley but neither one cared they had each other and nothing else mattered. After school Nathan waited for Haley to finish her tutoring session and then he drove her to his house so they could do homework together. 

"Is anyone home?" Haley said as he opened the door for her.

"No," he said leading her to his room. "My parents are at work and Lucas is off with Brooke somewhere." Nathan said as they both started laughing. They made it to his room and Haley took a seat on his bed taking a look around.

"It's not as cool as your room," Nathan said smiling at her as he took a seat next to her.

"Stop that," she said slapping him playfully on the chest.

"What?" He said playing innocent.

"Acting like I'm above you are something," Haley said.

"I'm just kidding," he said kissing her softly. He pulled away realizing that they were supposed to be doing homework. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said pulling his face to hers as she kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away from him and went lay in the center of his bed waiting for him. He got up and crawled until he positioned himself above her. Her breathing was heavy and she was nervous. He moved his face towards her and kissed her passionately. His hands made its way to the bottom of her shirt as his hand went underneath and he started rubbing her stomach. His touch felt like fire on her skin. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, he gave her tingles everywhere he touched and she had never felt like this before.

When air became an issue he pulled away kissing her neck. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from moaning from the sensations that he was making her feel. Her hands were in his hair as her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he kissed her neck; he brought his mouth to her ear as he began to suck on it, while his hand was rubbing circles on her stomach. "I want you," he said huskily in her ear. He moved his mouth to hers as he began to kiss her hard. His tongue made its way into her mouth and he brushed it against hers as they began to battle for control.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said opening the door as Nathan jumped off of Haley. "Sorry I didn't know that you had company."

"Actually I was just leaving," Haley said embarrassed. She got up and grabbed her book sack. She went to Nathan kissing him softly before leaving.

"Luke what the hell," Nathan said pissed at his brother.

"Sorry you never had a girl in here before," Lucas said.

"And thanks to you I probably never will again," Nathan said.

"Dude chill," Lucas said smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that we are going to Tric tonight, they are having this open mic night, so maybe we can hear some good bands."

"Are Brooke and Haley going," Nathan said.

"Who you think asked me to go?" Lucas said smirking. "I don't think that she told Hales yet but she'll be there."

"Then so will I," Nathan said getting up and went to take a cold shower.

* * *

"Hey Hales," Brooke said getting ready for Tric. "Hurry up and get ready." 

"For?" Haley said looking at her crazy friend. "Tric open mic night that I told you about the other day."

"Oh," Haley said. "Lucas so walked in on me and Nathan."

"Tutor girl what were you guys doing," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"We were just kissing, and then Lucas walked in," Haley said looking threw her closet.

"I'm going to kill that….."

"Hey he's your boyfriend be nice," Haley said. "I was so embarrassed that I got the hell out of there."

"So were you guys about to do it," Brooke said giggling. Haley threw a shirt at her.

"I don't know hooker," Haley said smiling at her. "Maybe."

"Haley Marie James!" Brooke said smiling.

"What?" Haley said. "I said maybe."

"Just get your ass ready so we can look hot for our men," Brooke said smirking. About two hours later they were finally ready.

"You look hot tutor girl," Brooke said checking Haley out. She wore a black V neck blouse with white pants and white heels. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her makeup was light. Brooke wore a green dress with her hair down in curls.

"As do you," Haley said smiling at her.

"What else is new?" Brooke said with her famous smirk.

"Oh my lets go," Haley said slapping her playfully.

* * *

They arrived at Tric and the place was packed as they made their way inside looking for their boyfriends. Brooke lost Haley in the crowd of people. Haley looked around trying to find Brooke when someone grabbed her arm. 

"Let go of me," Haley said looking at Damien like he was evil. He held onto her tighter not letting go.

"Let's go somewhere were we can talk," Damien said looking at her.

"You're hurting me," Haley said trying to get out of his grasp.

"I just want to talk Haley," Damien said pleading.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm with Nathan now," Haley said still trying to get away from him.

"I love you," Damien said trying to make her stop moving.

"Oh you do, is that why you slept with Rachel while we were together," Haley said looking at him like he was disgusting.

"Well if you would have given it up then I wouldn't have gone to her," Damien said smirking.

"You make me sick," Haley said.

"You know you want me," Damien said bring his face to hers but was pushed away by someone's arm.

"A little close don't you think," Nathan said standing in front of Haley.

"I'll see you later Haley," Damien said walking away. Nathan turned around as Haley jumped in his arms.

"You're always saving me," Haley said as she backed out of his embrace. He smiled at her.

"Did he hurt you," Nathan said with concern.

"That would require me to care about him which I don't," Haley said smiling, "so no."

"Let's go meet Lucas and Brooke," Nathan said taking her hand in his and leading the way. They met there friends at a table and took a seat talking for a little while. About an hour later Brooke and Lucas were dancing as Nathan and Haley were talking.

"You remember the night out on the beach," Haley asked with a smile.

"Our first dance how could I forget," Nathan said kissing her softly. She looked around and saw her mom and dad by the stage. She smiled at Nathan standing up sure that she wanted to do something that she normally would not do. She kissed Nathan and smiled at him.

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile then walked away to go meet her mom.

Lucas and Brooke made their way back to Nathan.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this Hales," Karen asked her daughter. 

"Yes mom," Haley said hugging her. Her stomach was tied in knots as her mother went on stage. She walked and sat in front of the piano and waited for her mom to introduce her. Nathan's voice was the only thing keeping her in that chair. _You have a beautiful voice, and anything that comes out of it is perfect._

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my daughter Haley James," Karen said as the crowd started clapping. Jake and Peyton had just made it to Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan when they heard Karen introducing Haley. They all stood up and walked closer to the stage in shock. No one knew that Haley could sing expect for Nathan who was mesmerized by Haley on stage.

"Don't think just play," Haley whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and started to sing.

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face the things that I've been running from..._

The whole place was quite as she sang. Everyone just listen to her beautiful voice. Brooke still had her jaw to the ground, her best friend for like her whole life could sing beautifully and she had no idea. Jake looked on in shock as well, he didn't know that his bestfriend could sing. Peyton and Lucas just smiled as the listened.

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little..._

Haley looked out in the crowd and looked for those blue eyes that she could feel watching her. She spotted him and there eyes locked, as he watched her in amazement. It's like they could see into each others soul, everyone faded away and it was just them, she was just singing to him.

_I've become much too good at being invincible  
I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool  
But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little..._

Keith and Karen looked at their beautiful daughter and just couldn't believe that she was up stage singing. They both knew that she had a beautiful voice but they also knew that she had stage freight. A silent tear rolled down Karen's cheek.

_I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived..._

This is it Haley thought, the songs almost over and no ones going to like it, I'm going to have to move to another town and make new friends.

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all_

When no one started clapping Haley wished that she would have never gotten on that stage, but then all of a sudden the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Haley smiled out into the crowd.

"Thank you," Haley said before getting up and going to meet her parents. Her dad gave her a bear hug.

"How did I do?" Haley said.

"You were amazing Hales," Karen said hugging her.

"We are so proud of you," Keith said smiling at her. Brooke came running up and jumped in Haley's arms.

"Tutor girl I didn't know that you could sing like that," Brooke said hugging her tight.

"Neither did I," Jake said giving her a bear hug. Peyton and Lucas followed giving her hugs and saying how great she was. She smiled when she saw Nathan looking at her. She walked past all of them and jumped in his arms as he twirled them around.

"There aren't words to say how beautiful that was," Nathan said putting her down. She smiled as she brought her face to his and kissed him gently.

"That was for you," she said softly. "You make me feel like I can do anything." He kissed her again pulling her closer to him.

"I feel the same way," Nathan said rubbing her cheek as he lost himself in her brown eyes.

AN: THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THE SONG WAS "LET ME FALL" BY JOY


	23. The Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: HEY GUYS HERE IS A SHORT NALEY FLUFF CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO. THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Mac****: Guess what?  
****Veronica****: What?  
****Mac****: Beaver got us a room at the Neptune Grand for tonight.  
****Veronica****: Ooh-la-la!  
****Mac****: Any advice?  
****Veronica****: Close your eyes and think of England?**

_**(Looking at car keyed message: Amber is a bitch)**_**  
****Veronica****: Hey, Cassidy. Who's Amber?  
****Cassidy****: I have no idea.  
****Veronica****: They keyed the wrong car? How's Amber gonna know she's a bitch?**

* * *

"Tim's still not talking to you?" Haley asked as they walked along the beach shore. It was late and they had just gone to dinner and a movie. No one was on the beach, so they were alone. The moonlight was perfect as the cool wind blew lightly. Nathan's smile faded at the mention of Tim.

"No, I tried talking to him but he just ignores me," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault," Haley gripping his hand tighter.

"No it's not I should of told him how I felt about you from the beginning," Nathan said. He didn't blame her at all. Tim hadn't talked to Nathan ever since Haley's party when he saw them kissing.

"I just want you two to be friends again," Haley said knowing how much this was killing Nathan. He didn't say anything for a few minutes; he did not want to talk about Tim.

"Are you having fun?" Nathan said stopping to look at Haley. She just stopped and smiled at him.

"Yes," she said as she took his hand and started walking again. The water was hitting their feet as the waves came crashing on the shore. Haley was wearing a white skirt that flared out and went down passed her knees with a brown spaghetti strap shirt; her hair was in a ponytail with a few strains loose.

"But like I was saying, my grandpa is really great and ever since my grandma passed away he's really lonely, so I go visit him whenever I can, it will just be for the weekend," Nathan said. He felt Haley stop, and he turned to look at her but she wasn't looking at him. She closed her eyes almost afraid to say anything.

"I don't want you to go," she said barley above a whisper afraid to look into his eyes. Its not that she didn't want him to see his grandpa, she just didn't think that she could handle not seeing him for three days. He smiled softly looking at her. She waited for him to reply but he didn't say anything. She was about to open her eyes to look at him when she felt his lips brush against hers.

"I'll miss you too," he said as she opened her eyes. "What time do you have to be home?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm eighteen Nathan," Haley said. "But not too late or my parents will worry about me."

"So what do you want to do next," Nathan said smiling at her.

"What do you want to do?" Haley said looking at him. She didn't know how she had ever survived a single day without him. He was all she would think about, when she wasn't with him, she was thinking about him.

He smirked as he thought about what he wanted to do. He quickly grabbed her by the waist lifting her up over his shoulders and running into the ocean with her.

"Nathan don't you dare," Haley laughed out as she kicked her feet trying to get out of his arms. He smiled.

"Since you dared me Hales," he said before throwing her into the water. When she finally made it to the surface she gasped for air. She immediately started slashing water on him to get him just as wet as she was.

"You're going to pay for that," Haley said laughing as she jumped on his back pushing him into the water.

"Sorry baby," Nathan said as they stopped fighting. Their bodies were inches apart and Nathan couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she quickly granted. Their tongues battled for control. When air became an issue the broke apart, breathing hard.

"Hales about Harvard," Nathan started but she brought her finger to his lips signaling for him to stop. She didn't want to think about school, they would be graduating soon and she just wanted to enjoy now because she knew that it wouldn't last.

"I don't want to worry about the future, lets just live for now," she said kissing him softly.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Nathan said trying to change the subject.

"Miss you," Haley said moving closer to him. He smiled at her and he chuckled.

"I'm serious," Nathan said wanting to know.

"Me too," Haley said with a pout. "I'll just hang out with Brooke and Luke."

"Will you go to prom with me?" Nathan said out of the blue realizing that he hadn't asked her yet.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Haley said smiling. "Yes." They kissed again, loving the feeling of being with the other. They walked out of the water and started walking along the shore again. After about thirty minutes Nathan stopped when they reached the part of the beach that he brought her there for.

"Why did you stop?" Haley said looking at him. He smiled as he brought his hand to her face and his thumb began to began to trace her jaw line.

"This is the exact spot I was standing in when I first saw you," Nathan said smiling at the memory. "You were right over there with Brooke laughing and I never remembered seeing anything so beautiful in my life."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and just smiled at him, he was too good to be true.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Nathan said kissing her forehead. Haley just laughed.

"It helps that you're hot," she said giggling. "And you're wrong I'm the one that's lucky."

"How's so?" Nathan said.

"You're a dream come true," Haley said kissing his hand. She moved closer to him bringing her small hands to his face and pulling him into her for a kiss. They slowly moved their bodies to the ground were they kissed for the rest of their date. About an hour later they were at Haley's door step saying goodnight.

"I'll be back before you know it," Nathan said as he held her. Her head was against his chest and she didn't want to let him go.

"Are you going to miss me," she said holding him tighter. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"More than anyone," he said into her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Well I guess I could let you go since you have an early flight," Haley said lifting her head and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight," Nathan said kissing her hand.

"Goodnight, I will see you Sunday night," Haley said wishing that it was Sunday already. He kissed her again and watched her walk inside the house before turning around and going home with the biggest smile on his face.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Worlds Apart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones. **

Nathan Scott finally smiled as he walked off the plane and into the airport. He hadn't seen his grandpa Royal since last summer and he couldn't wait to catch up. They had always been close, especially after his grandmother had died, they bonded over the years. Hell he even had his grandfather's name for his middle name, and he wore it proudly. He loved his grandpa, loved the connection that they shared.

Royal had been a world famous lawyer and his son Dan had followed in his footsteps just like Nathan was supposed to do the same. He was filthy rich to say the least. Growing up with rich grandparents Lucas and Nathan always had anything that they wanted. By the time that they were born Royal and Mae had set up there only two grandchildren with trust fund's that would give them enough money to live off of for the rest of their lives. Being that they were eighteen they had access to the money, but they didn't even touch it. They had everything that they needed, but of course the money could also come in handy. He was defiantly retired now, but he always talked about the good old days when he was at the top off his game.

It was sad really, doing something only because it was expected off you. They never pressured Lucas like they did to him. Truth was he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life; the only thing that he was certain of was that he wanted Haley by his side every step of the way. It had been sixteen hours, thirty five minutes, and ten seconds since he had last seen her.

He walked up to grab his bags. His hands moved into his jacket pocket, he grabbed the tiny black box out and opened it to take another look. He let out a deep breath as he looked at the beautiful engagement ring. It was elegant and beautiful, and it was just the ring for her, he knew it the moment he saw it, that it was the one. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him, he knew it the first time he laid eyes on her. He had everything planned perfectly, and his heart filled with warmth as he thought about Haley becoming his wife. He took off walking looking threw the crowds of people in the busy airport looking for the face of a man that he had loved his whole life. He smiled when he saw his grandpa standing there waiting for him. He took off towards the old man that really shaped his future whether he knew it are not.

"Grandpa," Nathan said hugging him like he was a five year old. He couldn't help it, the old man made him feel like a kid.

"Nate my boy, you get bigger every time I see you," Royal said looking at his grandson up and down with a smile. "Now let's get going this place is to packed for me."

"Let's," Nathan said following him out of the airport.

They drove to his grandfathers mansion some would call it, but to Nathan it was just like a second home. There were so many memories of him and Lucas threw out their childhood that happened in that house. Royal lived alone after Mae passed away, as much as his son and grandson's protested for him to move with them, he refused to leave the house that him and his wife had shared.

"Place hasn't changed one bit has it," Royal asked as he led Nathan upstairs to the room that had been his since he was a little boy. "Unpack and I'll make us some dinner." Royal left the room leaving Nathan alone in his thoughts. He sat on the end of the bed looking at the room that he had spent so many nights in. He focused his eyes on a picture frame of him and Lucas on Royal's lap. Both boys were smiling from ear to ear. Nathan remembered the moment with a smile.

_Flashback_

"_Boy's will you keep still?" Mae scolded her grandson's._

"_Grandpa's making us laugh," Lucas whined as Royal started to tickle him again._

"_I am doing no such thing," Royal said looking at Mae with a straight face._

"_Royal I'm not blind sweetie, now I want a picture of the three of you on your birthday," Mae said holding the camera up to fit them in the frame._

"_Mom the boys are six they never stay still," Dan said laughing at his sons with his father._

"_Alright boy's one picture then we're going fishing," Royal said as both boys cheered. Mae couldn't wait any longer and snapped the picture with the boys laughing. It captured the moment perfectly._

"_Nathan son if your going to be a world famous lawyer like me you are going to have to stop wiggling so much," Royal said tickling Nathan on his sides making him move more._

"_Yes sir," Nathan said standing up straight and not moving as he was told. Lucas just laughed as he stuck his tongue out at him knowing that his brother's fate had been decided for him._

_End Flashback_

Nathan opened his bag and pulled out a picture of Lucas, Brooke, him, and Haley that was taken a few weeks ago at the beach. He put it in an empty frame right beside his bed and smiled as he looked at it. They all had such a great time that day; it was just a perfect day. He unpacked his clothes and then walked down stairs and out to the patio as he smelled grilled steaks.

"A real mans meal," Nathan said eyeing the food on the pit, repeating the words that his Dad used to say when he was growing up.

"Your damn right," Royal said smiling. They sat on the deck as Royal made their plates and they began to eat. "So why couldn't Lucas make it again?"

"He has this big project due Monday and you know Luke, he likes to wait to the last minute to get things done," Nathan said laughing at his brother. Lucas was a very smart guy but ever since he had started dating Brooke he always waited to the last minute for school work.

"That's one reason why he'll never be a lawyer," Royal said. "Not like you." Nathan just avoided looking at him. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. After they were done they drove to the cemetery to visit Mae's grave. They stood there in silence both praying to them selves.

"Tell me about the moment you knew that she was the one for you," Nathan said looking at his grandfather.

"The moment I saw her Nate, I knew that she was the one," Royal said with a big smile. "She was in this beautiful light blue dress. There was a group of guys trying to buy her a drink, and I just stood there mesmerized by her beauty. She noticed me looking and gave me a smile."

"Wow," Nathan said. "I'm happy that you found her."

"Me too, I loved her more than life," Royal said looking at her grave. Nathan just nodded his head. "What's her name?"

"What?" Nathan said confused.

"The girl that you're in love with, it's obvious you know," Royal said smiling at his grandson.

"Her names Haley, she's the most beautiful girl in the world, she's such an amazing person, she has the best heart, and these big brown eyes that I could get lost in all day," Nathan said picturing her. "She's the one. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Nathan you're only eighteen son, this won't be the first girl that you'll think is the one," Royal said sadly. Nathan looked at him confused, who was he to say if they were meant to be.

"I love her and she is the one," Nathan said taking a breath and pulling out the ring in his pocket. "I'm going to ask her to be my wife." Royal looked at his grandson for a moment confused.

"Nathan…"

"You can't talk me out of it, she's my everything," Nathan said looking back at his grandmother's grave. "Just like she was your's." Royal simply nodded his head understanding.

"Give me a moment with her," Royal asked. "And i can't wait to meet the girl that stole my grandson's heart." Royal gave Nathan a big smile.

Nathan walked away and sat on a bench far enough so that he couldn't hear him talking. He felt like this weight had been lifted off of his chest, telling his grandfather about asking Haley was the first time that he had told anyone. He wanted to tell Lucas more than anything but Brooke was always around.

* * *

"Brooke, I can't believe that you dragged me all the way over here," Haley said as they walked up to the Scott residence for dinner. Nathan wasn't even home. 

"Please I need you here that way all the attention is not on me and Lucas," Brooke said ringing the doorbell. They waited until they heard the door knob turning. Dan smiled at them as he opened the door.

"Brooke, Haley nice of you to join us for dinner," Dan said motioning for them to come in. The girls followed him into the living room. "Take a seat, I'll go get Lucas."

A few minutes of waiting and Lucas walked into the living room alone. He walked right up to Brooke and gave her a kiss.

"Did you tell them?" Brooke said.

"Not yet but I will," Lucas said taking a seat next to her. "Hey Hales talked to Nathan today?"

"No um he didn't call," Haley said. She missed him like crazy but he would be home tomorrow so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well I'm sure that he will," Lucas said with a smile. Haley just nodded her head.

"Dinner's ready," Deb called out from the dinning room. The three kids all sat at the table and were joined by Dan and Deb moments later. They all began eating.

"So what did you ladies do today?" Deb said.

"Not much just went to the beach," Brooke said.

"You kids should have enough fun while you can because it's almost time for you to part ways for college," Dan said.

Haley felt a pain in her heart. She knew that he was right and it made her sad that she and Nathan would be breaking up in no time.

"Actually we won't have to," Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"Lucas what are you talking about your going to Duke and Brooke's going to Stanford," Dan said. Lucas smiled at Brooke and she smiled right back giving him the courage to tell his father the truth.

"I'm not going to Duke dad, I'm going to Stanford," Lucas said looking at his parents. Haley smiled at the thought of Lucas joining them.

"Lucas you can't be serious," Deb said looking at her son in disbelief.

"Mom…."

"You're throwing away your future to go to school with some girl," Dan yelled like Brooke wasn't even in the room.

"She's not some girl okay, she's my girlfriend and I love her," Lucas yelled back at his dad, then looking at Brooke who had a big smile on her face.

"Love fades Lucas, it's not something that you should risk your entire future on, take Nathan for instance he has a girlfriend that doesn't mean that he's gonna throw away his future and follow her," Dan said trying to calm down.

It took everything for Haley to hold back tears because she knew that he was right, that Nathan wasn't following her. Brooke reached for her hand and held onto it tight.

"I'm going to Stanford, it's my future, my decision so deal with it," Lucas said getting angry at his parents.

Dan and Deb just looked at each other not knowing what they could do when Deb felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket. "Sorry," Deb said before pulling it out and answering it thinking that it was work. "Hello…..Nathan calm down I can't understand what you are saying……Nathan please sweetie I can't hear you, just stop crying for a minute……Nathan."

Haley couldn't feel her heart beating; she was scared to death thinking that something was wrong with Nathan.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lucas said standing up as his mother began to cry dropping the phone.

"We have to go right now," Deb said rushing out of the room. "Dan, book us the earliest flight out of here." With that she was out of the room to pack a bag.

"Lucas walk your company out son," Dan said getting up and following his wife. Haley was now in tears thinking about all the things that could be wrong with Nathan.

"Please call me when you find out what's wrong," Haley said wiping her tears.

"I'm sure that he is uh…fine," Lucas said lying. "Goodnight." He said kissing Brooke.

"I love you too ya know," Brooke said with a big smile. Lucas just nodded his head as he closed the door.

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ROCK. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO DO YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL TO THIS ONE, LIKE AFTER COLLEGE SEE WHERE THEY ARE AFTER FOUR YEARS.


	25. Lie In The Sound

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

Dan, Deb, and Lucas arrived to the hospital after their long flight from Tree Hill.

"Hi my name is Dan Scott and my son called us, please tell us what's wrong," Dan said talking to a nurse in the emergence room.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't help you," the nurse said feeling sorry for not being able to help. Deb was still in tears shaking her head just wanting to know where her son was. Lucas was getting angry and turned to leave when he saw his brother sitting in a chair with his head on his lap.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled taking off to him. Nathan lifted his head as he heard his name being called. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Lucas reached him and threw his arms around his brother and Nathan just lost it. He cried so hard that Lucas had to hold him tight so that he wouldn't fall.

"Hey its okay, we're here now," Lucas said as their parents came up and Deb took Nathan in her arms for a hug.

"What happened Nathan?" Dan said looking at his son. Nathan just stood there in silence thinking about what he wanted to say. "Where's grandpa?"

"We were at the grave yard and he said that he uh….needed a minute alone," Nathan said sobbing. "I was sitting on a bench watching him as he talked to her and uh…..it just happened so fast."

"What?" Deb said.

"I since him putting his hand on his heart and he started to fall back and I just took off after him," Nathan whispered. "I called for an ambulance and I was so scared…..I didn't know what to do."

"Is he okay," Dan said starting to cry. Nathan just looked at him with a blank stare.

"They said the he um…had a heart attack," Nathan said.

"Oh my God grandpa," Lucas said now in tears as his mother hugged him.

"They brought him back to life and he was in a coma but something happened and they said something about surgery and they haven't come back yet to say anything," Nathan said hugging his dad.

"Hey it's okay, he's going to make it, we have to stay strong for him," Dan said talking to his family. They all stood there taking in all this new information. Nathan noticed the doctor finally walk into the waiting room.

"Is he okay?" Nathan said as the doctor approached him.

"I'm his son Dan Scott please tell me you have good news," Dan said pleading with the doctor.

"I'm so sorry we did everything that we could but we lost him," the doctor said.

"You what," Deb said holding both her son's hands.

"Royal had a serious heart condition called HCM, and if it had been caught sooner then he wouldn't have had the two heart attacks that he just suffered," the doctor said looking at the chart.

"HCM," Dan said trying to process the information.

"Like I said I'm really sorry for your loss," the doctor said sympathetically. "The heart condition is genetic so I would get yourselves checked out because there is a chance that you inherited it from him." Dan just nodded his head and turned to his family.

"He's gone," Dan said crying like a little boy into his wife's arms. They slowly left the hospital and made there way back to there grandfather's house. They all sat in silence as they arrived not knowing what to say. Nathan was the first to leave the living room not saying anything to anyone as he walked away to his room. Lucas follow and went to talk to his brother.

* * *

"Nate," Lucas said pushing the room door open. He saw Nathan sitting at the end of his bed on the floor. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned. Nathan didn't say anything he just sat there looking at the wall. They sat there for what felt like hours just looking at the wall. Finally Lucas got up and went to his room. He laid in his bed and took out his cell phone to call Brooke.

"_Lucas!"_

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas whispered trying not to cry. He missed her and he wished that she was there with him.

"_What happened is everything okay?" Brooke asked worried. "Haley wants to know if Nathan's okay."_

"My grandpa he uh….died," Lucas said as he started to cry, saying those words only made the situation real.

"_I'm so sorry Luke," Brooke said when she heard him crying. "How's Nathan doing?" Brooke asked for Haley who was worried crazy about him. She was sitting right next to her as she talked to Lucas._

"Not so good, he won't even talk," Lucas said. "I tried to get him to but he didn't say anything, I don't know what to do?"

"_Maybe Haley should call him," Brook said looking at Haley._

"Yeah if anyone can help him threw this it's her," Lucas said wiping his tears away. "It's late so I should let you go."

"_How long will you be there?" Brooke asked._

"A couple a weeks at least to sort everything out, and the funeral and everything," Lucas said.

"_Okay," Brooke said disappointed into the phone. "If you need to talk or anything just call me okay."_

"I love you goodnight," Lucas said into the phone wishing that she was right next to him.

"_I love you too," Brooke said as she heard the other end of the phone hang up._

Brooke put the phone down and looked at Haley.

"You should call him," Brooke said getting up. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." Haley just nodded her head as she watched Brooke walk out of her room.

* * *

She laid on her bed as she dialed Nathan's cell number. She waited for him to pick up.

Nathan laid in his bed trying to forget everything. He just wanted the pain to be over with. He heard his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and read the name Hales on his phone. He picked up the phone; he wanted to say something but the words would not come out.

"Nathan please say something," Haley said as she heard his hard breathing on the other end of the phone. "I miss you."

He opened his mouth as the tears fell but the words just would not come out. He needed her and here she was trying to be there for him and he couldn't even talk to her. After a few minutes of waiting for him to say something Haley gave up.

"It's okay we don't have to talk. I'm here for you and whenever you are ready I'll be here waiting," Haley said into the phone. "Goodnight." Haley said hanging up the phone.

The funeral went by very slowly for Nathan. It's like the whole world had moved on but him. His grandpa meant so much to him and now he was gone.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Brooke calm down," Haley said as they stood in the airport waiting for Lucas and Nathan to return.

"I just miss him so much," Brooke said looking threw the crowd of people. Haley just nodded; at least Lucas would talk to her every night. Nathan hadn't talked to her since he left. She called every night but he never said anything.

Brooke took off running as she saw Lucas and she jumped in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Broody I've missed you," Brooke said giving him a passionate kiss.

"You too pretty girl," Lucas said placing her on her feet. Haley walked up to them and gave Lucas a hug. "Hey Hales."

"Where's Nathan?" Haley said looking at Lucas. Lucas just turned in the direction that he came from looking for his brother. Their parents had to stay for a few more weeks to sort out all of Royals will.

Haley's heart started beating a mile a minute as she saw Nathan in the distance. Everyone in the airport faded away and they were the only two people in the world. Everything stopped moving but them. She walked towards him, his face becoming clearer with every step. When they finally reached each other Haley threw her hands around Nathans body holding him tight. They both had their eyes closed loving the feeling of being in each other's arms never wanting to let go. It felt like hours that they stood there.

"Guys lets go," Brooke said as her and Lucas started walking away. Nathan took Haley's small hand in his much larger one and they started walking hand-in-hand.

They arrived at Nathan and Lucas's house. Nathan led Haley upstairs to his room, still not talking. Once he closed the door he hugged her tight. He missed her so much and all he wanted was for them to stay like this forever.

"I'm here now its okay," Haley said rubbing her hand up and down his back. He couldn't help but cry he had loss so many people he loved in his life, and he was terrified of losing her.

"I n…..need you," Nathan said into her hair. These were the first words that he had spoken in the last two weeks. Haley took Nathan's hand and led him to the bed where they both laid down. Haley had her back touching Nathan's chest as his arm was protectively around her waist holding her close. They stayed like that until both drifted off into a peaceful sleep that had been denied the last two weeks.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Nathan stood outside of the tutoring center waiting for Haley to meet him there. It had been one week since he had come back to Tree Hill and things just weren't the same for him. Haley was there for him and he loved her for it, but he was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he would never see his grandfather again. He saw Tim walk by and gave him a high five as he walked some girl to her locker turning around and smirking at Nathan as his hand went to her ass and he grabbed it. Nathan couldn't help but smile, a few days ago Tim had showed up at his doorstep.

_Flashback_

_Nathan heard a knock on the door, thinking that it was Haley he rushed down stairs. His smile faded when he saw Tim standing there with his hands in his pockets._

"_Come in," Nathan said after a moment. They walked to the living room in silence._

"_I heard about your grandfather and I'm sorry Nate," Tim said. Nathan just nodded his head._

"_Look man I'm sorry about everything okay, I would never risk our friendship on some girl okay, she's more than that, I love her so much Tim," Nathan said looking at his best friend._

"_I know bro," Tim said smiling. "Even thought we haven't been talking, I see you two around and I can tell how happy she makes you man. I'm sorry that I was a dick, I'm happy for the both of you."_

"_Thanks man," Nathan said as he gave him a man hug. "It means a lot, I've missed you man."_

"_Alright enough with this chick fest," Tim said backing away from a laughing Nathan. "It's Tim time." This made Nathan laugh even harder as they began to play NBA live just like old times Nathan thought. _

_End Flashback_

"Waiting for someone Scott?" Damien said walking by Nathan knocking his memory out of his head. God he hated this guy.

"Yeah my girlfriend," Nathan said rolling his eyes. He didn't want to deal with Damien.

"It's sad isn't it," Damien said smirking at him.

"What's that West that I got your girl," Nathan said wanting to hurt him.

"No! It sad that's she's only with you because she feels sorry for you," Damien said laughing. He wanted to make Nathan regret ever moving to Tree Hill and stealing his girl.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Nathan said trying to ignore him. He thought about it a lot, about why she was with him.

"You're a smart guy Scott, think about it. You saved her life, you got beat and drugged because for her," Damien chuckled. "She will never love you, she feels sorry for you that's it."

Nathan wanted nothing more than to knock Damien out but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He just walked away, he didn't want to see Haley, he got angry wondering if what Damien had said was true, was she really with him because he saved her life. It made him sick to even think about it as he drove home.

* * *

Haley made her way to the tutor center to meet Nathan. Her smile faded when she saw Damien standing but the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"This isn't your mom's café, its public domain," Damien said smiling. "I ran into your charity case."

"What the hell did you tell him?" Haley said getting angry.

"I knew it, please Haley I only told him the truth," Damien said smirking. "You're only with the guy because he saved your life, and it's about time somebody told him that before you break his poor little heart."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Shouldn't you be off fucking Rachel?"  
Haley yelled. "If I didn't make this clear stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?" Damien said laughing. "You should have seen his face, he hates you."

"I hate you," Haley said slapping him across the face and headed to her car, as students in the hall clapped as she walked by. Damien just stood there holding his face watching her walk away.

"Where you going girly?" Brooke asked as her and Lucas saw Haley in the parking lot. "Want to go to the café with me and lover boy?"

"Sorry guys I need to go talk to Nathan," Haley said getting into her car. "But maybe will meet up later." They said their goodbyes and Haley made her way to Nathan's house. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Dan and Deb were still not back in town so Haley just walked right in after a few minutes. She made her way to Nathan's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in," Haley said hoping that he wasn't mad at her. What Damien said was a lie.

"Sure," he said as she walked into his room. He sat on the end of the bed and she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy at the moment.

"I went to the tutor center and you weren't there," Haley said walking closer but to her surprise he still wasn't looking at her.

"Is it true," Nathan whispered.

"Nathan….."

"Please just tell me the truth, are you with me because you feel sorry for me?" Nathan said looking up with hurt in his eyes.

"It really hurts me that you would even have to ask me that," Haley said as her eyes started to water. She loved him more than she thought that it was possible to love another person.

"Not as much as it hurts me," Nathan said looking away. Haley turned and Nathan was scared that she was going to leave but she didn't move as she began to talk.

"Nathan I'm with you because I want to be, not because I feel sorry for you, you mean everything to me. I got this a few weeks after we started dating," Haley said lifting up the back of her shirt. Nathan couldn't exhale as he saw his former jersey number tattooed on her lower back. She was so nervous when she had gone to get it. She didn't even tell Brooke because she would think that she was crazy, her and Nathan had only been together for a few weeks. She wanted something to remind her of how good it felt to be in love for the first time, and even if she and Nathan didn't end up together, at least she could look at that tattoo years from now and remember how in love she was with him. His fingers grazed over it as he began to speak.

"My old jersey number, why did you get this?" Nathan asked shocked as hell.

"Because I'm in love with you," Haley said closing her eyes. Everything was silent for a moment and Haley suddenly got really worried that she had just freaked him out. Nathan just sat there frozen as the words replayed in his head. He wanted to hear her say those words for so long, and she finally said it to him, and he never wanted her more than he wanted her in that moment. He brought his hands to her waist pulling her back to him as she was still facing the other way. He brought his mouth to the lucky number and placed a soft kiss over it. Haley's eyes fluttered as she felt the sensation of his hot tongue against her skin. He stood up and turned her around facing him as his lips brushed against hers.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you," Nathan said kissing her neck. Haley's hands made it to his shirt and she smiled at him as she lifted it off of him. Her hands went to his pants unbuttoning them. She kissed his perfect chest up and down thinking that she could do that for the rest of her life.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear and she did more than anything. His hand found her waist and he lifted her shirt over her head and then removed her shorts leaving her in nothing but her purple bra and panties. He just looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. His hands went behind her back and he unhooked her bra and watched it fall to the ground. She was so perfect he thought as he looked at her, he removed her underwear and kissed her as his hands roamed her nude body. She kissed him as she slid down his pants and left him in nothing but his boxer's. She slid off his boxer's and her eyes got wide as she saw just how much he wanted her.

She walked past him and laid herself into the bed waiting for him to join her. He laid on top of her as he began to kiss her passionately.

"Are you sure?" Nathan said looking into those big brown eyes not wanting to make her do anything that she wasn't ready for. Haley just smiled at him.

"I love you," she whispered as she brought her lips to his. That's all he needed to hear. He reached over into the night stand and pulled out a condom and put it on. He placed himself at her entrance and started kissing her.

"This is going to hurt," Nathan said looking at her. Brooke had already shared the details with her about the little pain you felt at first. Haley just nodded her head as she looked into his baby blues. "I love you," he said as he slowly thrusted himself inside of her. He stayed still to make sure that she was okay. He kissed her face wanting to make the pain go away as he saw her eyes close tightly shut. She opened her eyes looking into his and saw how concerned he looked. She kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm so sorry." He said looking into her eyes.

He kissed her again as he began to slowly move in and out of her. His eyes never left hers and her hands were on his back moving with his body. "Are you okay?" Nathan said moving a little faster as she let out a moan. She just nodded her head.

This was her first time having sex, but it wasn't sex, they were making love and there was something so magical about that. Haley couldn't believe how good she was feeling. She and the man she loved were doing something that was so wonderful and special and it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

Nathan could not believe how amazing he felt being inside of the woman he loved, he had slept with two other girls where they used to live but nothing could prepare him for making love to Haley. It was something that neither had ever experienced before.

His blue eyes never left her brown ones as there sweaty bodies moved as one. Both of there breathing was hard as they moved together, both feeling like they were where they were meant to be.

Hours later they lay naked in each other's arms. They had made love twice and they were both exhausted. Haley felt her eyes getting heavy but she didn't want to fall asleep, she wanted this day to last forever.

"I love you so much," Haley said snuggling closer to him. He kissed the top of her head wishing that they could stay this way forever.

"I love you more," Nathan said giggling as he intertwined there hands together. They finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

AN: Hey thanks for the amazing reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Here's what's coming up next. Prom, graduation, and a proposal.


	26. Prom

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

_AN: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK THAT YOU WILL SEE WHY AT THE END!_

Nathan and Lucas drove home from getting their tuxes from the mall. It was almost time for them to get ready to pick up their girlfriends. Prom was hours away and the end of high school was just around the corner. They arrived home and of course their parents were both working. Both going their separate ways they got dressed.

"How do I look?" Lucas asked Nathan as he stepped into his brother's room. Lucas wore an all white tux. Nathan looked at him.

"Like a princess," Nathan said laughing as he finished his tie. He had gone with the black tux. "I've have been wanting to show you something." Nathan said going to his top drawer and pulling out the ring. He walked over to Lucas and handed him the box and watched as his brother open it. His eyes grew huge at the sight of it.

"Nate….is this……"

"Engagement ring," Nathan said finishing for him. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"This is huge Nate," Lucas said not knowing what to say.

"It feels right you know," Nathan said taking the ring back.

"What about Harvard?" Lucas said looking at him.

"I never said that I was going to Harvard," Nathan said running his hands threw his hair.

"I thought that it was your dream to go there?" Lucas said confused.

"Look Luke, I don't expect you to understand this but she's my dream, and I'll follow her where ever she goes," Nathan said sitting on his bed. "I'm going to Stanford Luke." Nathan said with a smile.

Lucas looked on in admiration of his brother. Their whole lives people have been telling Nathan what to do, and who he was going to be and he was proud that Nathan wasn't following his dad's dream for him. "I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks Luke, it mean's a lot because I know that mom and dad won't be happy about this," Nathan said standing up and looking at the clock.

"We better get going or the girls will kill us," Lucas said starting to walk out of the room.

"Luke please do not say anything to Brooke," Nathan said as they walked down stairs.

"I won't, so when are you going to ask her?" Lucas said as they made it to the car.

Nathan didn't really know, he thought about it every moment that they were together but he just had this fear that she would reject him. She did tell him that she loved him just a few days ago and they made love. It was the best moment of his life, and he was terrified that she would tell him no and it would be the end for them.

……………………

"So how was it?" Brooke said zipping up her long light blue dress. Haley just smiled as she remembered her and Nathan's first time.

"Magical," Haley said as she closed her eyes at the memory.

"Wow, that good huh," Brooke said laughing. "I told you the Scott's were good at the sex part of the relationship."

"We did not have sex Brooke," Haley said putting on her eye shadow. "We made love."

"You are such a girl," Brooke said looking at herself in the mirror. Haley stood up in her beautiful white dress.

"How do I look?" Haley said as Brooke turned to look at her.

"You look breath taking Hales," Brooke said with a smile. "I certainly think that you will be making love with your boyfriend tonight." Brooke said laughing.

"The boys are here girls," Keith called out from downstairs.

"Wait how do I look?" Brooke asked but before Haley could answer Brooke caught her off. "Wait who and I kidding I know I look amazing."

"That you do Tigger," Haley said laughing. They started walking out of her room. "I forgot something I'll meet you down stairs in a minute." Brooke nodded and walked down to meet her boyfriend.

………………………

Lucas saw Brooke walking down the stairs and he felt his heart beat a mile a minute as he watched her every move.

"You like," Brooke said as she made it down stairs. Lucas looked her up and down with his lustful eyes. He nodded his head.

"I like a lot pretty girl," Lucas said giving her a quick kiss. The started talking and Nathan couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the top of the stair case.

He saw her and everyone around him faded away as he took a step closer and waited for her at the end of the stairs. His eyes connected with her brown ones as a smile formed on both off their faces. He held out his hand as she made it down to him. She reached out and put her hand in his much larger on as he brought it to his lips and kissed it slowly.

"Hi," Haley said as their eyes stayed connected oblivious to everyone else in the room that watched on.

"Hi," Nathan said with a big smile. "You look beautiful Hales."

"We all do, now let's get a move on it, we don't want to be late," Brooke said breaking their trance, and causing everyone else to laugh.

"Pictures first," Karen said with a smile. They took pictures for the next thirty minutes and then got into the limo and drove to their senior prom.

…………………….

"Please tell me that they spiked the punch," Brooke said as they walked to the table with drinks. Lucas handed her a glass and she smiled as she finished the punch. "They spiked the punch." They all started laughing and Haley grabbed Nathan's hand in hers.

"Let's go take pictures before the line get's to long," Haley said not giving him a choice.

"They are so cute," Brooke said watching them with a smile. "They are going to go all the way you know." Lucas looked at her confused.

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

"What they have is real, true love, they'll be together forever," Brooke said with a smile. She saw Peyton and Jake walking towards them with a big smile on their faces.

"You guys totally just did it, didn't you?" Lucas said laughing as he saw them.

"How well you know me Scott," Peyton said laughing as they hugged.

"You look great, Brookie," Jake said as he hugged her. "May I have this dance?"

"You got it Jakey," Brooke said as he led her to the dance floor and they began to dance.

Lucas and Peyton just looked on as they watched them like they had done this a million times.

………………………..

"That was nice," Nathan said as they took a seat. The line for pictures was long and it took an hour for their turn.

"Yeah a nice long line," Haley said taking a sip of her punch. Nathan laughed as he watched her; she was so cute when she was angry.

"But the joy that the picture will bring every time you see it will last a life time," Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You're right," Haley said relaxing. "It's just that this, you and me, I don't want it to end, and………."

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please," Principle Turner said into the microphone. "It is time to announce this year's prom king and queen. The envelope please." Another teacher walked on stage and handed him the envelope. There was a drum roll as he opened it.

"For your king it's Damien West," Turner said as all the football teams started cheering. Damien walked on stage and put on his crown and gave the crowd a big smile. "And your prom queen is Haley James."

Everyone started cheering except a very pissed off Rachel. Nathan stood up and kissed Haley. Brooke ran and gave her a hug.

"Tutor girl congrats," Brooke said letting her go.

"I guess I better get up there," Haley said as she started walking threw the crowd. She made it to the stage and waited as her crown was placed on her and they handed her flowers.

"I think now would be a good time for the traditional dance between the king and the queen," Damien said smirking into the microphone as the crowd cheered. Nathan's whole body tensed up as he watched Damien look at Haley like she was a piece of meat. Haley looked at Damien and rolled her eyes as he held out his hand for her. She walked towards him, and his smile grew. She stood before the microphone as she started to speak.

"How about we dance with the person that we came with," Haley said smiling as she walked off stage and towards Nathan. Damien just stood there pissed as the music started to play.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Nathan met her in the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance to in slow circles as the crowd looked on.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

"It's our song," Nathan said with a chuckle as he remembered how she sang it to him.

_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I love you," Haley said as her head rested on his chest. "Did you get the room like I asked you," Haley whispered. Nathan smiled as he remembered her asking him. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms as she slept.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

"Yeah, I did Hales," Nathan said as the song ended.

…………………

"I can't believe that graduation is less than two weeks away," Jake said as they all sat at a table.

"I know it feels like yesterday was freshmen year," Brooke said with a pout.

"I'm happy it's over," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"I'm not," Haley said. She didn't want it to end because she didn't want to lose Nathan.

"Let's get out of here," Peyton said standing up. "Let's go to the beach." Everyone nodded as they stood up and left their prom early.

…………………

"Let's go for a walk," Nathan whispered in Haley's ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. He took her hand in his as they walked along the shore, leaving their friends in the distance as they all got drunk.

"Thanks for your jacket," Haley said as she held it tight around her shoulder's. The wind was blowing harder than usual.

"Did you have a good time tonight? Nathan asked.

"Tonight was perfect," Haley said. "I have to admit though that I'm a little tired."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Nathan asked as he stopped walking and turned her to him.

"No! I want you to take me to the hotel," Haley said kissing his neck.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked as his hands moved to her waist.

"Yes Nathan," Haley said kissing his lips.

………………….

"Their totally going do it," Brooke said as they watched Nathan and Haley leave hand in hand.

"Okay new topic," Jake said holding Peyton on his lap.

"Please," Lucas said drinking his beer. "So what do you guys want to do the rest of the night?"

"You," Brooke said kissing him.

"Ewe," Jake yelled covering his eyes as Peyton laughed at them.

"Come on babe, let's go have some fun," Peyton said standing up and grabbing Jake's hand and running with him until they were in the ocean.

"You call this fun Sawyer," Jake said splashing her with water.

"Yes I do," she said jumping on his back. "I love you so much." They both froze when she said those words. She got off of his back and tried to think of something to say.

"I love you too," Jake said with a smile. "I've wanted to say that for a while now."

"Me too," Peyton said kissing him.

…………………..

"Look at them having fun," Brooke said as her and Lucas watched Peyton and Jake in the water.

"But I want to look at you," Lucas said kissing her bare shoulder.

"Broody we can't do it here with them right there," Brooke said.

"So let's go somewhere, so that we can," Lucas said moving his lips to hers.

"I love it when you're bad," Brooke said standing up.

"What can I say you bring it out of me," Lucas said following her away from their friends.

…………………

"Wait right here for ten minutes then come up its room 323," Nathan said kissing Haley as he left her in the hotel lobby. He disappeared with the bags that they had packed earlier during the week for this night. She waited for ten minutes like he told her to then she made her way to the room.

She found the room and turned the door knob knowing that he would have left it unlocked. Her eyes lit up as she saw the scene in front of her. There were white and purple rose pedals all over the floor and bed. There so many candles that she couldn't even count lit everywhere.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked as he moved closer to him. She smiled at him.

"Its perfect," Haley said kissing him. His hands went to the zipper of her dress but she quickly pulled away leaving him with a confused look on his face. "I have something for you too, wait right here." She said grabbing her bag and heading off to the bathroom.

He waited at the end of the bed wondering what she was up to. He saw her walking out of the bathroom and his breath got caught in his throat. She was in sexy black lingerie; he quickly got up from the bed and walked over to her. His lips captured her's in a soaring kiss.

"Is it wrong that I want to rip that off of you," Nathan said huskily in her ear. Her hands found his shirt and she began to unbutton it.

"I think it would be wrong if you didn't," Haley said as he moved her against the wall.

"God you're so beautiful," Nathan said kissing her neck and then moving to her shoulder blade. She would never get tired of him saying that to her. "I love you so much Hales." He said as his tongue moved along to the other shoulder.

"Marry me," Haley whispered as her fingers ran threw his raven hair.

_**AN: Sorry to leave you guys like this but I think that it's funny how he was going to propose, but she did. I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews. I have this new story and you guys should check it out, it's called Drops of Jupiter. Well please review. The song was by lifehouse "You and me."**_


	27. Reactions

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

"God you're so beautiful," Nathan said kissing her neck and then moving to her shoulder blade. She would never get tired of him saying that to her. "I love you so much Hales." He said as his tongue moved along to the other shoulder.

"Marry me," Haley whispered as her fingers ran threw his raven hair.

Haley felt Nathan's body tense up as he stopped kissing her. He picked up his head and looked into her eyes and she could tell that he was in complete shock.

"I know that were young, not to mention the fact that were going to different schools…."

"Yes," Nathan said with a smile. Haley was so caught up in talking that she didn't even hear him.

"But I love you and we can make this work….." 

"Yes!"

"We can find a way Nathan, wait did you say yes," Haley said looking at him. Nathan just looked at her with a smile as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and got on one knee.

"I was going to ask you tonight," Nathan said with a smile as he held her hand. "From the moment that I saw you I knew that you were the one for me, so Haley Marie James will you marry me?" Haley felt a silent tear roll down her cheek.

"Yes," Haley said barely above a whisper. He smiled at her and let a breath of relief escape his lips as he put the ring on her finger where it truly belonged.

"It's beautiful," Haley said looking at it.

"You're beautiful," Nathan said standing up and kissing her softly.

"Sorry I stole your thunder," Haley said with a giggle.

"I'm glad you did, I couldn't think of a better story to tell our kids one day," Nathan said holding her tight into his body.

"Nathan I don't have to go to Stanford, I thought that it's what I wanted but when you left for a few days, I knew that I couldn't live without you. I want you; I want to be with you forever and always. I'm sure that I can find a school that's closer to Harvard," Haley said knowing that she would give up anything to be with him.

"Hales you have to go to Stanford," Nathan said letting her go and looking into her eyes.

"But Nathan I want to be with you," Haley said almost pleading. She was confused as hell when he started smiling.

"You will be. I never said that I was going to Harvard Hales. It's not what I want; it's what my dad wants. I'm tired of do things for him, I want to do this for me, it's about time to do something for me, and what I want is you. I'm going to Stanford Haley," Nathan said smirking. Her facial expression was driving him crazy as he saw so many emotions run through her eyes.

"Wait how long have you known that you were going to Stanford," Haley said backing away from him looking at him hurt.

"It's not important Hales," Nathan said walking closer to her but she just back away from him. "What's wrong?" She started to cry.

"What's wrong is that I have been worried for months about us breaking up because of us leaving for school and you've known this whole time and didn't tell me," Haley said as tears fell.

"I've tried to tell you, but every time I brought it up, you're the one that didn't want to talk about it," Nathan said raising his voice a little.

"That's because I didn't want to think about you leaving me," Haley said.

"I'm sorry I should have told you, but Hales you have to know that I would follow you any where," Nathan said walking closer. This time she didn't take a step back. "I love you."

"I'm sorry. I've just been so stressed out about this, about us," Haley cried out as he hugged her.

"Hales don't cry," Nathan said wiping away her tears.

"What are we going to do Nathan?" Haley said looking at him. He picked up her hand and looked at the ring that he just put on her finger.

"When do you want to do it?" Nathan asked not letting go of her hand.

"After graduation," Haley said with a smile. "Like the day after, because I can't wait any longer."

"I was hoping that you would say that," Nathan said with a smile as he kissed her softly. "We can look for a house near campus, any place you want."

"My parents are going to freak out," Haley said coming to the realization.

"I promise that they will be happier than mine," Nathan said knowing his father would probably disown him. "As long as we are together then nothing else matters."

Haley couldn't believe that this was happening all so fast. She looked at the beautiful ring that he had put on her finger and it brought a huge smile on her face. "We're engaged!" Haley whispered. She put her arms around his neck as she brought her body closer to his so that they were pressing against each other. "I love you so much!" She brought her lips to his in a hard kiss. His lips covered hers as he kissed her.

She broke away from his lips and moved hers to his chest, and she began to place hot wet kisses on it. He had his hands in her hair as she was driving him crazy. She took off his pants and left him in nothing but his boxers as she found his lips again.

Just like he told her he ripped her lingerie off, which she enjoyed. He picked her up and brought her to the bed where he kissed every part of her body. They made love for hours, just loving everything about being together. They laid in each other's arms trying to catch their breath.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Haley asked.

"Whatever you want," Nathan answered.

"Something small on the beach," Haley said kissing his lips.

"The beach is perfect," Nathan said smiling.

"Just our parents, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton," Haley said smiling.

"I can't wait until then," Nathan said smiling. "I can't wait until you're my wife." He couldn't, this is what he wanted since the moment that he saw her.

"I can't wait until you're my husband," Haley said kissing his passionately.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Nathan asked as he ran his fingers down her arm.

"Tomorrow," Haley said. "They'll be happy."

"Maybe I should tell my parents alone," Nathan said. He knew that they were not going to go to the wedding, and he didn't want them saying anything to hurt Haley and he knew that they would.

"Hey we're in this together, whatever they have to say good or bad, we'll face it together," Haley said kissing him.

"God, I love you," Nathan said laying on top of her and planting kisses on her neck making her giggle.

"I love you too," Haley said reveling in his touch.

……………………..

Nathan and Haley had just arrived at her house and were sitting in her living room with her parents about to tell them that they were getting married. Haley was nervous as hell and she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mom, dad, there's something that I have to tell you," Haley said looking at both of her parents. They could tell that she had something important to say but they kept quite. Nathan took her hand in his giving her the confidence that she needed to say it. "We're getting married after graduation."

Keith and Karen just sat there shocked and didn't say anything. "Please say something, anything," Haley said getting worried. Keith stood up and started pacing the room and Haley knew that it was a bad sign.

"Nathan do you mind leaving so that we can speak to our daughter in private," Keith said as he stopped pacing. Nathan looked at Haley who only nodded her head. He stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Can I just say Mr. James that I love your daughter very much," Nathan said. Keith just nodded his head. Nathan left them alone and went back to the river court.

"Please say something," Haley said.

"Hales you're eighteen years old," Keith said. "You can't be serious."

"Daddy please," Haley said.

"This is a mistake," Keith said.

"Daddy I love him," Haley said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know that baby but you're so young," Keith said.

"Dad please don't talk to me about age, because you and mom were the same age when you go married," Haley said standing up. "You can't stop me."

"She's right," Karen said standing up. "And if this is something that you want then we will be there for you."

"What?" Keith yelled. Haley rushed over to her mom and hugged her tight.

"I knew that you would be happy for me," Haley cried. The room grew silent and Haley let go of her mother and looked at her father.

"Are you sure that this is what you want because marriage is a lot of work honey," Keith said.

"More than anything," Haley said hugging him.

"What are going to do about school?" Karen asked. Haley smiled at them.

"We are both going to Stanford, he's coming with me," Haley said.

"That's great honey," Karen said smiling.

………………….

Nathan sat in the middle of the river court looking up at the sky. He heard a car pull up and he quickly stood up and saw Haley getting out of her car. She took off walking towards him and he did the same.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"They weren't happy at first but they are now," Haley said kissing him.

"That's so great baby," Nathan said holding her tight. "Now let's go tell my parents."

"Okay," Haley said taking his hand in hers. "What if they kill us?"

"They might," Nathan joked. "They won't be happy, but I don't care, this is about you and me." He said picking up her hand and kissing it softly. They drove to Nathan's house and sat in the living room with both of his parents who were surprisingly home.

"Well on with it son, I don't have all day," Dan said. Haley took Nathan's hand just as he had done for her.

"We're engaged," Nathan said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Dan yelled. "Nathan please tell me that you're joking."

"No dad I'm not," Nathan said.

"This has to be a joke because I know that my smart son would not be throwing away his life for some girl," Dan yelled.

"She's not just some girl okay dad, I love her and she will be my wife, so you better get used to it," Nathan shot back.

"This is a joke Nathan, you're just a boy," Dan yelled. "This will never work; I give it a year tops."

"Whatever Dan," Nathan said standing up and taking Haley's hand pulling her up with him.

"Nathan this is a mistake, you're too young," Deb said standing up and speaking for the first time.

"To young to what be in love," Nathan asked. "You know I knew that you would act this way, I knew that you wouldn't understand, because you never do. I'm moving out today, I'll be back later for my stuff." He pulled Haley along with him as they started to leave the room.

"You're ruining your future Nathan," Dan yelled. Nathan turned around pissed off.

"You know I told grandpa that I was going to ask her to marry me," Nathan said looking at his father. "And you want to know that he had his questions at first, but once I told him how much I loved her, he understood, he got it, and he was actually happy for me."

"That's what probably gave him the heart attack," Dan yelled. Haley couldn't take it any more.

"Don't you dare put that on him Mr. Scott, that was not his fault, so don't you dare try and make him feel guilty," Haley said.

"You're right it's your fault," Dan yelled.

"Dan if you ever talk to her that way again then I'm going to hurt you," Nathan yelled.

"Nathan please let's just think about this for a minute, you're going to different schools, how is that going to work," Deb asked. Nathan just smiled.

"No we're not, I'm going to Stanford," Nathan said smiling. "I took their offer months ago."

"Its official you're crazy," Dan yelled.

"Bye," Nathan said taking Haley's hand leading her out of his parent's house and driving off.

………………………….

"That was so bad," Haley said as they were in the car at the river court.

"I told you Hales," Nathan said looking at her.

"Do you think that they will come around?" Haley asked.

"My mom might, but my dad is a lost cause," Nathan said.

"I'm so sorry Nathan," Haley said.

"Hey this is not your fault," Nathan said kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley said kissing him. "Now let's tell Lucas and Brooke."

"Call them to meet us," Nathan said as they got out of the car.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW. I THINK THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST.


	28. Always and Forever

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

**AN: Hey guys last chapter; sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy the ending, and I promise that I will do a sequel to this story soon.**

"It's time to go tutor girl," Brooke said walking into Haley's bedroom.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore a simple white dress with her hair down, with light makeup. They had all graduated yesterday and it had been scary and exciting but to Haley it all happened to fast. To her it was yesterday that she was starting her senior year, but today it was over. She was starting a new part of her life with the man she loved.

"You okay?" Brooke asked as Haley was zoned out in her thoughts. Brooke smiled thinking back to when they told her and Lucas that they were getting married.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley were at the river court waiting for Brooke and Lucas to show up to tell them the news. It had been almost an hour and they still weren't there._

"_Where are you going to live?" Haley asked suddenly remembering Nathan say that he was moving out of his parent's house today._

"_In a hotel I guess, until we move to California," Nathan said kissing her hand. "We should start looking for houses soon; we don't want to wait until the last minute."_

"_I'm sure that we can find an apartment in California," Haley said. Truth was she didn't know how they were going to even afford that, sure she saved money from working at the café but she didn't have enough to buy a house._

"_Hales we are going to be married," Nathan said laughing. "We need a home to live in not an apartment." He couldn't wait to start this chapter in their lives. He saw that she looked worried and he didn't want that. "Hales is this about money?" She looked at him, god he could read her so well._

"_I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about it," Haley said with a nervous laugh._

"_You're so cute," Nathan said taking her hands in his. "I have money. I promise you that you don't have to worry about money for the rest of our lives." Truth was they didn't. His grandparents had a trust fund with more than enough money for them to live on and after his grandfather died, he left Lucas and Nathan everything doubling their already large bank accounts._

"_Are you saying that you have a stash of money hiding somewhere?" Haley said._

"_I'm saying that I have enough money from my grandpa, for us not to work a day in our life and we could still live a very wealth life," Nathan said smiling._

"_Nathan how much money did he leave you," Haley asked._

"_Enough to give my wife anything that she could possible want," Nathan said moving closer to where his face's was inches from hers. She smiled at him, god he was so sexy she thought._

"_Well it's a good thing that you have a wife that only wants you," Haley whispered before their lips touched in a sweet kiss._

"_Ewwwww," Brooke whined as her and Lucas walked up to them and took a seat._

"_Yeah you guys said that you have something to tell us," Lucas said already knowing that Nathan was going to ask Haley to marry her. Haley smiled at them as Nathan pulled her closer to him._

"_Well on with it," Brooke whined. Haley moved her hand up so that Brooke could see the beautiful engagement ring. "Oh my God!"_

"_You finally did it man," Lucas said with a smile. Nathan just laughed and shook his head._

"_Actually," Nathan said looking at Haley as Brooke held onto her hand inspecting the ring. "She asked me."_

"_She what?" Brooke said hearing what Nathan was saying._

"_Yeah Tigger, I uh asked him to marry me," Haley said blushing a little at the memory._

"_That is the sweetest thing ever," Brooke said hugging Haley._

"_So let me just get this straight," Lucas said looking at them. "Nathan was going to ask you to marry him, and then without knowing this you asked him?"_

"_Yeah that's pretty much it," Haley said letting go of Brooke and giving Lucas a hug._

"_This is just perfect," Brooke squealed out. "I'm so happy for you bestfriend."_

"_I'm happy for you guys too," Lucas said as Brooke and Nathan hugged._

"_Wait how is this going to work with school and everything?" Brooke asked._

"_Tigger, Nathan's going to Stanford with us," Haley said with a big smile._

"_This has got to be the best news day ever," Brooke said jumping up and down._

"_I wonder what's taking Jake and Peyton so long," Nathan said looking at his watch. He had called them at the same time that Haley called Brooke and Lucas, and they should have been here by now._

"_I don't know, maybe we should call them again?" Haley said looking at him. He looked at his watch. _

"_I just hope that they get here soon, there's so much that I have to do today," Nathan said._

"_Wait you guys aren't doing it today are you?" Brooke asked. There are so many things that she needed to do before her bestfriend got married._

"_No Tigger, we are going to wait until after graduation," Haley said looking at Brooke._

"_Well then what do you have to do today?" Lucas said looking at his brother._

"_Move out of Dan's house," Nathan said shaking his head. "Find a hotel to stay in until we move." Nathan said shrugging his shoulders._

"_You're moving out of mom and dads?" Lucas asked._

"_Yeah uh it just sort of happened, we went to tell them and they just blew up, so I said that I was moving out," Nathan said hugging his brother. _

"_Whoa, it's going to be weird without you there," Lucas said._

"_Yeah well you think that they would support and trust me in my decisions but they don't so I figure what's the point," Nathan said. Brooke started jumping up and down as she saw Jake and Peyton walking towards them._

"_Hey losers," Peyton joked as they walked up._

"_What's with all the smiles?" Jake questioned._

"_Haley and Nathan are getting married," Brooke squealed out before they could answer. _

"_Wow," Peyton said with a smile. "And just to think Scott a few months ago you were too scared to even talk to her, and now here you are about to marry her." Everyone started to laugh as Haley gave Nathan a kiss._

"_Congrats Hales," Jake said hugging her._

"_Thanks Jakey," Haley said with a smile. Peyton hugged Nathan and they all sat there talking about the week to come, when there would be so many changes in their lives._

_End Flashback_

"I'm perfect Tigger," Haley said smiling at her.

"Hales if you don't want to go threw with this then you don't have to," Brooke said walking closer.

"Of course I do, I love Nathan," Haley said hugging her.

"I knew that you would say that, just thought I would ask," Brooke said giggling. "Let's get you to your wedding." Brooke said taking Haley's hand in hers as they left the house.

…………………………………………..

Nathan sat at the end of his hotel bed waiting for his brother to come out of the bathroom so that they could make their way to the beach. He wore a white long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had just graduated high school yesterday and he was so happy to walk across that stage. He thought that it would be the best moment of his day, but watching Haley give her valedictorian speech he knew that nothing that day could top her standing up there giving that speech to their graduating class. He could still here part of her speech in his head.

_There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures.  
I think what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, In fact I think we owe something to the world. And if we can just believe..._

"I'll be out in a minute," Lucas yelled.

"You are the slowest best man ever," Nathan yelled.

"Hold your horses," Lucas shouted threw the bathroom.

"I just thought that the groom would make it there before the bride," Nathan yelled back as Lucas opened the door.

"Sorry man I'm just so nervous," Lucas joked.

"Ha-ha, now can we please get going I don't want to be late to my own wedding," Nathan said standing up.

"Nate chill I was just joking, we still have an hour relax," Lucas said looking at his brother. "Happiest day of your life, remember that."

"Happiest day of me life," Nathan repeated. He closed his eyes and took a breath trying to calm himself down. "What if she doesn't show up?" Nathan said he began pacing the room back and forth. "What if she thinks that we are making a mistake Luke?"

"Nathan she will be there," Lucas said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. If he thought that would calm him down then he was mistaken because it didn't. Nathan's heart was pounding in his chest and he was sweating. Suddenly he heard her voice inside his head and everything else went away. _Because I'm in love with you! _Her voice repeated those words in his head. She would be there; he didn't know why he was worried. "So you ready to go."

"Yeah Luke, let's go," Nathan said standing up.

………………………….

"You ready for this," Jake said looking at Nathan. Jake stood behind Lucas, who was behind Nathan. Nathan just shook his head waiting for the girls to walk down the aisle. The preacher stood in front of Nathan waiting for the bride. Nathan looked and saw Karen sitting all alone. Minutes later he saw his mother take a seat right next to her and gave Nathan a smile. He smiled back, he was happy that she was there.

It felt like forever as he stood there waiting for her. He could hear the waves crashing along the shore as the sun beamed from above them. He smiled at the memory of the first time he saw her on that very beach, the way she looked, the way she laughed, her smile, he remembered everything from that moment in time.

Peyton walked down the little path way winking at Jake as she took her place. Brooke followed and she didn't take her eyes off of Lucas as she made her way in front of Peyton.

Nathan could feel his heart beating a mile and minute inside of his chest as he saw Haley. Keith was walking her down the path to Nathan and she looked so beautiful. He didn't notice the silent tear that fell from his eyes as he watched her mesmerized. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he fell in love with her all over again. His blue eyes connected with her brown ones and there smiles only grew as she made it closer to him.

Before Nathan knew it Keith was giving her away to him and they stood there in front of the priest.

"Love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offense. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope, and love; but the greatest of them all is love."

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes and he saw their whole life together. He saw how happy they were and how much in love they were. He saw the kids that they were destined to have and the impact that their marriage would make on people they knew and love. He saw it all in her eyes and it brought a smile to his face.

"Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley." Nathan took a breath as he looked into her eyes and he saw her soul as he placed the ring on Haley's finger.

"I, Haley, take you Nathan to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you, and will deny all things that come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever. Until the end of time. 'Til death do us part," Haley said placing the ring on Nathan's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Nathan you may kiss your bride."

Nathan smiled as he leaned in and kissed his wife in front of their family and friends. Everyone clapped as they watched the two continue kissing like none of them were around.

"Guys the parents are watching," Brooke said moving closer to them. They didn't stop until air became an issue. They both looked into each other's eyes and Nathan took Haley's hand in his and smiled.

"Always and forever Hales," Nathan said kissing her hand. They both turned and started walking, both smiling at the start of a new chapter in their lives.

The End

AN: Please Review, and also thank you all for reading.


End file.
